Law of Repopulation
by HJGrangerRocks
Summary: My first fan fiction. This story about the law of repopulation. It is mostly about Hermione, Draco, Harry and Ginny but other characters are involved. Shoot I'm terrible about describing. Please just read and review.
1. Chapter 1

First let cover all the legal stuf, I'm no JK Rowling's I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters. Do i wish I do you better believe it! this is all from my imagination and in my world Fred, Albus Dumbledore and several other people survived the war. Oh and dear Lucas died!

Chapter 1 After the Battle

Hermoine woke up cold and scared, not knowing where she was and felt like she was being suffocated. Finally after a few minutes she realized she was in her bed in the Gryffindor tower. She took a few deep breaths and realized that she was safe. Harry had just defeated the darkest wizard to ever walk the earth. She was truly safe no more evil wizzard!

Hermoine decided since she was awake, To get up and get a shower and find some food. She had no idea if it was day or night just that she was hungry and filthy dirty. While in the shower Hermoine began to think of the last year. She still couldn't believe that it was all over; it just didn't seem possible that after all they had been through it was done.

As she got out of the shower she looked at the filthy clothes lying on the floor, and thought to herself oh well I guess I don't have anything else and waved her wand and cleaned her clothes with Scourgify. Her clothes looked better than they did but she thought to herself "I would give just about anything for a clean set of clothes." Sighing she walked down the steps to the Common Room. There sitting on the couch in front of the fire was Harry! He still looked exhausted even though she could tell he had taken the time to take a shower. As Hermoine went to sit down beside of him Ron came down the opposite set of stairs; "What are you guys doing?" Harry looked up at Ron, "sitting here trying to get enough energy to go find some food. Hermoine nodded.

As they walked out of the Portrait hole and into the Castle they were a little amazed at the damage. The stairs were shattered in places, banisters were hanging in places, large holes were blown in some of the walls, as they passed one of the holes ; Harry said, "it looks like it must be early afternoon from the light. The other two just nodded, luckily they all knew numerous secret stairs to get to the Great Hall. As they entered the great hall they looked around at all the people sitting around the many house tables.

Ron saw his mom, dad, brothers and Ginny sitting around looking gloomy. He realized he had been blessed not to lose any of his family in this war. Even Percy the git was back with the family. He was still in shock that Percy had came back to fight with them and that he came back with Fred and George of all people!

As Harry, Hermoine and Ron went to join Ron's family Harry could hear the whispering as they walked to the table. Molly looked at the children and smiled. "You all look much better then you did 2 days ago." All three of them looked at Molly like she had lost her mind. Molly said, "you have been asleep for over 48 hours!" and then asked them, "Are you hungry?"

All three of them nodded, Molly called for Kreacher and he appeared at once. "Kreacher could you please send some food up for Harry, Ron and Hermoine?" "Oh of course, Kreacher said, I will make sure that my master and his friends are well fed."

Soon they were eating on a feast of bacon, sausage and eggs along with large glasses of pumpkin juice. As they ate they talked to the family finding out what had happened while they slept.

Arthur explained that, "The minister wants to talk to the 3 of you regarding all that you did, he also wants to know as soon as you wake up. So I suppose I should notify him, are the lot of you ready to talk with him." "Sure, said Harry, I suppose we should get this done and then get on with everything we need to do."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 First let cover all the legal stuf, I'm no JK Rowling's I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters. Do i wish I do you better believe it! this is all from my imagination and in my world Fred, Albus Dumbledore and several other people survived the war. Oh and dear Lucas died!

Chapter 2

Meeting with the Minister

After another good night's sleep the trio went to Professor Dumbledore's office to meet with the New Minister of Magic. When they approached the hidden stair steps they realized they didn't have the password to enter. While trying to think what to do the hidden stair steps opened and Professor Snape bade them to enter.

As they entered the office they were amazed to see not only the New Minister of Magic Eaglehead but also all of the Order of Pheonix along with most of the Professors. The trio walked towards Professor Dumbledore's desk and he conjured three chairs for them and bade them to please sit down.

Soon after that the questioning began. The Minister wanted to know everything they did while on the run for the year. The trio told them all they felt was necessary without ever mentioning the horcruxes. (All the time Dumbledore quietly smiled at them with his fingers templed.) Then the Minsiter began talking about what to do about Voldermort's body, many wanted to burn it and throw away the ashes others thought it should be thrown in the forest for the animals to eat.

Harry finally got tired of all the bickering and stood up and shouted. "If we do as all of you want we are stooping to Voldermort's level it's sickening. We will cremate him and then bury his ashes somewhere so that they will never be found." Everyone had the good sense to look ashamed and all nodded that Harry was correct. "So, said Harry, Does anyone have a good idea of where we can bury the ashes?" Again the discussion started round and round. Finally, Neville spoke up from where he was sitting in the back of the room. "Why don't we bury him under the Whomping Willow and make sure the tunnel under it is caved in." Harry and the others looked and Neville and smiled he had the perfect idea.

From there the discussion turned to the funerals and memorials that were to come in the next few weeks. After what seemed like hours the meeting finally ended and the trio returned to the common room and met back up with Ginny who was sulking that everyone but her was invited to the meeting. Harry quickly apologized and promised that from now on he would insist that she most come along.

Harry still couldn't believe that Ginny had waited for him! He keep thinking to himself that he had to be the luckiest man alive to have someone as special as Ginny to love.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 First let cover all the legal stuf, I'm no JK Rowling's I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters. Do i wish I do you better believe it! this is all from my imagination and in my world Fred, Albus Dumbledore and several other people survived the war. Oh and dear Lucas died!

Chapter 3

Summer and the School Decision

Three weeks since the last funeral and memorial Harry, Hermione and Ron are sitting in the Burrow having breakfast. Arguing over what they were going to do with the rest of their lives.

"I really want to be an Auror; but I really doubt that the ministry of magic will talk to me since I didn't finish my last year at Hogwarts," Harry said. "Yea, Ron said, "I would like to also but you know you have to have your NEWT's to even apply."

Hermione, looks at Ron and Harry like they are crazy, "All I want to do is return to Hogwarts and complete my education. I wonder if Professor Dumbledore will allow it."

Just as Hermione starts to summon a piece of Parchment and a quill an owl soars in the window with a letter for each of the the trio. Hermione squeals as she opens her letter, "We can go back, we can go back! We get to finish our NEWT's if we want to return to school." Harry and Ron look at each other trying to decide what they want to do. Finally Ron looks and Harry and says, "Well Mate I guess we should go back, at least that way we can apply to be Auror's if that's what we really want to do." "Yea, you know I think I would like to go back; and it means that I won't have to send Ginny off to Hogwarts with out me in September" Harry grins as he thinks of that.

Molly comes down the steps and asks, "What's all the screaming about! It sounded like a bunch of banshee's down here.

Hermione jumps up and hugs Molly, "We get to go back to Hogwarts to finish our Newt's. We will get to set for our NEWT's after all!"

Molly looks at the boys this has been her dream for all of her children to finish school but with the War and all she wondered if it would happen. "Ron and Harry you are returning to school aren't you?" she asks. Ron nods to his mom, "yep we have already decided to go back." Molly smiles and goes and hugs Ron and Harry, "I'm so proud of all of you! Now if I could just get George and Fred to return to school. But, I'm sure I'll never talk them into it they were doing to well with the Joke shop before the war."

That evening the entire family came to the Burrow for dinner. As they are eating Molly brings up the fact that Professor Dumbledore is going to allow students to return for their NEWTS. "Fred and George did you know that you can return to Hogwarts to complete your education this year? Professor Dumbledore is opening the school up to anyone that had their education disrupted by the war."

"Yep, Fred and George answered, "we got an Owl from Dumbledore today at the shop, but we're not going back." Molly glared at the boys, "I really think you boys need to reconsider you will never have the chance to do this ever again." "No way are we going back to school we have no need for school; we are making a good living with our Joke shop and are getting ready to expand, forget it," said Fred and George in unison.

Before Molly could build up a head of steam Arthur suggested that Ginny help gather up the dishes and bring out the cake Molly had baked. Ginny nodds her head and hurries for the dessert plates and the cake and brings it back to the table.

Ginny looks at Harry and asks him, "Harry are you going to return this fall? She kind of holds her breath waiting for Harry's answer." They hadn't had a chance to talk all day Molly had kept everyone busy. "Yes, Ron, Hermione and I are all going back to complete our NEWT's. I want to be able to train as an Auror so I have to have my NEWT's to apply."

Ginny smiles and lets out her breath, "I'm so glad school was awful last year without the three of you and with Voldemort controlling it. I can't wait to start back. We should have a great year with lots of fun, nothing can ruin this coming year."

Summer continues as most summers do, Hermoine and Harry stay with the Wesasley's since they really don't have any place else to go. The boys and Ginny play Quidditch and all of them help with fixing damage that was done to the Burrow and also helping Luna and her father rebuild their house. Summer passes by very quickly and soon it's August and time to think about getting robes and books to begin another year at Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 First let cover all the legal stuf, I'm no JK Rowling's I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters. Do i wish I do you better believe it! this is all from my imagination and in my world Fred, Albus Dumbledore and several other people survived the war. Oh and dear Lucas died!

Chapter 4

Getting Ready to Return to School

Sunday evening dinner at the Burrow has become a normal for all of the Weasley family. It's the one night of the week everyone is there to eat and catch up.

Molly is fixing dinner as Ginny and Hermione come in from the Orchard she tells the girls to set the table, and as Ron and Harry comes in she asks them to please start carrying salads and platters out to the table. As the boys start out of the kitchen Fred, George, Angelina and Katie step one after the other out of the fireplace brushing soot off of their robes. "Hi Mom, Fred says, "I think you know Angelina and Katie." "Oh of course," says Molly "I'm so happy you girls could join us for dinner tonight." Katie and Angelina both smile and say thank you for having us.

Molly gathers up a few more things and shoos everyone out to the tables in the back yard. As dinner progresses Molly and Arthur look at each other and smile. "Molly you look so happy, I love seeing the glow in your eye looking at our family all together. Arthur goes on, I really wondered at the start of the war if we would ever all be together again." Molly sighs, "Yes, I wondered if we would too, but we have been blessed not only did all of our children come through the war all of our adopted children did also. It's sad that Hermione had to lose her parents but at least she is safe!"

As everyone starts getting louder and louder chatting and visiting with each other Molly spoke up, "Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry we need to go to Diagon Alley on Monday and get your items for school. I'm surprised that you haven't gotten your book lists yet but we really can't put it off much longer. You all need new robes I swear all of you have done nothing but grow all summer long." She smiles as she looks at them. Just as she gets up to start picking up the dishes an Owl lands on the table. "Well will you look at that! Just as I'm saying we don't have your book lists here is a letter from Hogwarts. Ginny, here is your letter, Harry, Ron, Hermione Molly says as she hands out the letters." Hermione sighs, "this doesn't make sense my letter tells me there won't be a Head Girl or Boy this year but if there had been I would be a Head Girl. I wonder why they aren't having a Head this year?" Everyone looks around to see if anyone knew anything. Arthur, spoke up, "I suppose with all that went on last year Dumbledore is going to do something different, I've not heard anything if I do I'll let you know."

"Oh, well I guess it doesn't matter, tomorrow we will go get our books and in one short week we will be back in school," Hermione smiles as she starts to help Molly clean up the table.

Monday morning everyone was up and moving after Molly has finally sent a bucket of water up the stairs to dump on the boys. It seemed they were getting harder and harder to wake up as the summer went on. Ginny and Hermione were still giggling as Harry and Ron came down the stairs wet!

Well come on you lot lets get to Diagon alley and pick up your supplies, Molly held out the floo powder to Ron and he stepped into the fire, a few minutes later they were all walking down the street.

"Let's see said Molly, all of you need new robes so lets go to Madam Malkin's first and get your new robes and then we will go to Flourish and Blott's." Ginny cuts her mom off, "Mom we are adults why don't you go visit with Fred and George and then have a cup of tea while we take care of our school items?" Molly looks at the four of them and realizes they were young adults and had done more and seen more then any normal teenagers, she sighs and hands Ron and Ginny the money for their items. "I'll meet you all at the Leaky Cauldron at 1:00 for lunch."

Harry and Ron grin and gave Ginny a big hug, Herminie grabs Ginny by the hand, "We will see you guys later we are going to Gringot's and then do our shopping. Harry looked at Ron, "Well I guess we know where we stand and smiled, let's go get our robes and school supplies and go visit Fred and George at the joke shop." Ron smiles and agrees, "Lets stop and get some ice cream on our way to Fred and George's also."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6 First let cover all the legal stuf, I'm no JK Rowling's I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters. Do i wish I do you better believe it! this is all from my imagination and in my world Fred, Albus Dumbledore and several other people survived the war. Oh and dear Lucas died!

Chapter 6

Back to School

September and the day to leave for Hogwarts came quicker then anyone could remember. It was the night before and as always everyone was in an uproar trying to find lost and misplaced items. Ron couldn't find his new robes; Harry couldn't find his quills and parchments.

Molly, was yelling at all of them and Arthur was sitting in his chair enjoying all the to do and the sounds of a normal start of the school year; thinking about the fact that this would be the last year he had any children leaving for Hogwarts. As he sat there Arthur thought back to all of the years he had seen children off to school and how this was the first time in 6 years that he wasn't worrying about his children leaving. So much had changed now that Voldermort was dead. His kids would be safe at Hogwarts no need to worry about when the next war was going to start no need to worry if his daughter was safe. Arthur sighed and got up to go see if he could calm Molly down and get everyone organized.

The next morning everyone was up and at Breakfast early, Arthur was taking the morning off to drive the family to King's Cross to catch the train. What he hadn't told the family was that the Minister of Magic was going to send a Limousine to take them all to King's Cross. As breakfast was finishing up Ron looked out the window, "WHAT!! What in the world is that thing?" Hermione got up to see what Ron was talking about, "It looks like a limousine, but what's a limousine doing here?"

Arthur smiled, "that is the minister's gift to all of you, and you get to ride to King's Cross in style this morning." Ron looked at Harry and Hermione, "What's a limoooosthingy?" Hermione laughs, "It's a fancy muggle car Ron, it's got a person that drives it and has an extra big area in the back for everyone to sit in." "Oh, Ok I guess don't see what the big deal is." Harry and Hermione laugh, "Ron wait till you get in you will see, it's really nice, "said Harry.

Ron agreed once he got in and realized that there was soda, champagne and snacks for the ride. When they got to King's Cross they unloaded the luggage and headed inside, from off to the left they heard a drawling voice: "arg, Potter the all mighty its bad enough I have to put up with him at school now I have to wait for them to unload all of their trash to be able to get out of my car."

"Draco, Harry said, "I'm surprised you are returning to school." Yeah Ron said, "You're such a Git I was sure you wouldn't have the nerve to return to the scene of all your crimes," Ron said.

Draco sneered, "Weasel you don't know enough to blow your own head off" Draco pushed past and headed to platform 9 and ¾'s. His mother, Narcissa's nodded to Arthur and Molly and followed Draco to the platform.

Arthur and Molly shook their heads and herded the kids towards the platform. Once they all got through the magic gate Molly started hugging everyone and crying. "Now all of you write often, Ron behave yourself, Harry no more adventures, Hermione I know you will do fine and Ginny don't forget to study hard." Everyone nodded hugged Molly and Arthur and boarded the train.

As the train began pulling out of the station they all moved into an empty coach, soon they were joined by Luna, Neville and Lavender. Even though it was a tight fit with all of them in the one coach they were happy.

"Hey Neville, did you want to come back or did your Grandmother make you," Ron asked. "No I wanted to come back I want to get my NEWT's I've not decided for sure but I think I want to train to be an Aurora and the only way I can do that is to finish my NEWT's." Ron gasps, "Really you want to be an Auror too? That's why Harry and I came back." "Well if I can't get accepted into the Auror training program I will train to become a Herbology Professor." Ron looked at Neville, "you know I bet you would be a really good professor."

Harry and Ginny were cuddled up in the corner of the seat talking quietly to each other; occasionally sharing a kiss. Ron looked over "Arghhhhh do you guys think you can knock it off just for a little bit?" "Oh Ron grow up, God there are times I hate having your for a brother" Ginny gives him a dirty look and turns back to Harry. Harry just grins at Ron as if to say sorry mate.

Luna looks around and asks, "Are we going to continue with DA this year?" Everyone looks at her, Hermione finally asks, "Why would we have DA, Voldermort is gone and we don't need it." Luna in her normal Luna way turns and says "Well I had fun and made friends in DA I would have never become friends with all of you with out DA." Once again everyone kind of looks at her…"Well Luna you are still our friend and we will still spend time with you even without DA, Ginny speaks up." Luna smiles, "Ok as long as you will still be my friends."

Before, they realize it the train pulls into Hogsmeade and they are all hurring to change into robes and pulling luggage down. As they get off the train, Hermione stops in the middle of the platform, "What's wrong Hermione," Harry asks. "I just realized that I can see the Thestrals, I guess a lot of the students can see them now." "I suppose so we have all seen death now" Harry heads to the carriage and helps Ginny in they are all a little sad thinking of all their friends that wouldn't be returning.

Everyone heads into the great hall and wait for the sorting to take place. As they are waiting Harry looks around, "wow there aren't many Slytherin returning." Ron looks over, "There is at least 1 to many as far as I'm concerned." Ron, "behave, even though you don't like Draco or the rest of the Slytherin, those that came back did turn and fight for our side." Hermione reminded.

Soon the 1st years were sorted and Dumbledore rose to speak.

"First I want to thank you all for returning to Hogwarts. I especially want to welcome back our students who are coming back to complete their NEWT's after an interrupted education. At this time I would ask you all to take a few moments to think of all of our friends and family we lost during the war.

"Thank you all, Now a few start of term announcements:"

The Forbidden Forest is just that Forbidden

Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that all items from** Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes** are also forbidden

Now let's tuck in!" Soon the tables were groaning with food and Ron had his mouth stuffed full.

Hermione looks and Ron and shakes her head, "Ron can you be any more disgusting stuffing your face?" Ron tries to talk with his mouth full, "whaatttttttumean"? Grrrrr Hermione growled, "You know I'm embarrassed to sit with you when you eat!"

Ron just shakes his head, soon they were all full and the noise level in the Great Hall continued to rise.

Dumbledore rose and Professor McGonagall tapped her glass with her spoon, slowly the hall quieted.

"I know you are all full and ready for your beds but I just have a few more announcements. First of all 6th and 7th year students will receive their schedules after breakfast tomorrow morning. Prefects please lead your 1st years to your dorms, Good Night."

As Dumbledore sat down Hermione, Ron and Harry called to the the 1st years to follow them. Once they sent the 1st years to their dorms; Ron and Harry were so tired that they headed up to bed and were soon fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 First let cover all the legal stuf, I'm no JK Rowling's I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters. Do i wish I do you better believe it! this is all from my imagination and in my world Fred, Albus Dumbledore and several other people survived the war. Oh and dear Lucas died!

Chapter 6

First day of Class

The first morning of a new school year Hermione is thrilled and can't wait to start, she keeps calling up stairs trying to hurry up Harry and Ron, and finally they come down stairs and join her and Ginny to head to breakfast.

Hermione is so excited she can't stop talking. "I can't wait to get my schedule and start my classes, it's seems like forever since we have been here. I mean well we missed all of last year and so much has changed. All the way down to the Great Hall she continues to talk, Ron tries to ignore her; while Harry and Ginny walk in front. They stop and kiss each other ever few steps and can't seem to stop touching each other.

As they enter the Great Hall the whispers start as usual, Harry was used to it but Hermione and Ron still feel funny. But, they were sure that the whispers would get less and less as the other students got used to them being back in school.

As everyone was finishing breakfast Dumbledore stood up and asked for the 6th and 7th years to remain in the hall after breakfast. Hermione and Ginny start trying to figure out why they were being asked to stay after breakfast. "What do you think is going on, why aren't they giving us our schedules," Ginny looks at Hermione "I really don't know any more then you do." Ron just looks at both of them and shrugs, "I guess we will find out soon enough and he turned to Harry and started to talk about this years Quidditch Team.

After the other students left the room Dumbledore stood and asked everyone to please stand, he waved he wand and moved all the tables to the walls and produced smaller tables for the students to sit at. I kept all of you back for a few reasons; first of all we will not be giving you your schedules till tomorrow morning. Also, this year all 6th and 7th years will be required to take a new class called Family Life (the students all looked around to see if anyone knew what was going on, everyone looked just as confused.) Finally Hermione raises her hand, "Yes Miss Granger," Professor Dumbledore asks. "Professor why are we waiting till tomorrow to get our schedules and why do we have to take this new class?" This will all be explained to you in detail tomorrow. But, for today I ask for all of you to enjoy your time off, take a walk, visit the library, and reacquaint yourselves with your friends. You are all dismissed till tomorrow morning after breakfast.

Everyone stands around talking trying to figure out what is going on. Finally they all start to disperse through out the grounds and school and did just what Dumbledore suggested and enjoyed their day. Ron, Harry and Ginny fly for a while and play some one on one Quidditch, while Hermione sits in the stands and reads.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 First let cover all the legal stuf, I'm no JK Rowling's I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters. Do i wish I do you better believe it! this is all from my imagination and in my world Fred, Albus Dumbledore and several other people survived the war. Oh and dear Lucas died!

Chapter 7

At Home and the Ministry

Meanwhile, at home Molly was having a fit and Arthur was trying to calm her down. "What in the world is the Ministry thinking? They can't force people to get married and have children, this isn't possible."

"Molly please calm down, we have no control over this! The law passed the Wizengamot there is nothing we can do. It's a law we all have to obey it. "

"But what about our children, they are going to be forced tobe married someone and they are only children. They aren't old enough to be married that alone to be forced to have children."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile in the Ministry, the Minister of Magic Eaglehead, was dictating the New Law of Re-Population to his secretary.

_**Law of Re-Population**_

The Wizengamot hereby enacts the Law of Re-Population Law # 3

The Law of Re-Population takes affect on September 1st. All Witches and Wizard's between the age of 16 and 35 are hereby ordered to be engaged by the end of this year and married by Easter; they area also here by ordered to have began their families by August.

"Ms. Janks please see that this is in the paper tomorrow morning, also please make sure that no mail or newspapers are delivered to Hogwarts until we deliver the letters to the students from our office, Minister Eaglehead instructed.

"Yes sir Minister."

"Once you complete this please come into my office so that we can compose the letters to go to the students at Hogwarts and also any other under 35 wizards and witches."

Soon Ms Janks was working on the letter to the students and wondering what all of this was going to mean to the Wizarding world…she was sure that they would be getting many Owls from upset parents.


	8. Chapter 8

First lets cover all the legal stuf, I'm not JK Rowling's I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters. Do i wish I did, you better believe it! this is all from my imagination and in my world Fred, Albus Dumbledore and several other people survived the war. Oh and dear Lucas died!

Chapter 8

The Second Day

Once again Hermione was up early and pestering everyone to get up and get dressed. She wanted to know what was going on that they had yesterday off. Soon she had everyone up and moving and they all headed down to the Great hall for breakfast.

Hermione wasn't the only one wondering what was going on, the Great Hall was full and it was barely 7:00 a.m. Everyone was talking even the younger students. Soon all of the students had finished breakfast and Dumbledore asked 6th and 7th years to stay and for rest of the student body to head for class.

Dumbledore watched the window and soon owls were swooping in delivering letters to every student in the room.

Hermoine opened her letter and quickly read:

To Miss Hermione Granger:

It is with greatest regard that the Ministry of Magic would like to thank you for your support and courage during the recent war. We also at this time would like to give you some facts regarding the wizarding population. During the recent war we lost over 55 of our wizarding population for that reason we have instilled a new law.

The Law of Re-Population Law # 3 was passed on September 1st of this year. It requires that all witches and wizards between 16 and 35 must be engaged by January and married by Easter; it also requires that all witches and wizards must start their families by August.

We have provided you with forms that must be completed at once. Return the forms to your Professors; once we receive these forms we will arrange marriages between compatible witches and wizards. We will not require those witches and wizards already in relationships to separate. We will be giving them the option to remain with their current partner they will be required to take an additional test to prove that they are in a relationship.

All witches and wizards must obey this law or face imprisonment in Azkaban and will be forced to abandon their magic.

Sincerely,

Minister Eaglehead

Hermoine gasped, "WHAT!! Everyone was looking around no one could believe what they had just read! Ron was gaping at the letter like a fish, Harry was looking at Ginny who had turned 3 different shades of red.

Lavender screamed "They can't do this!" Everyone was shaking their heads in agreement.

Finally Dumbledore stood up! SILENCE!!

"SILENCE I SAID"

Everyone turned and looked at him! "Even if you don't agree with this law it is the law of the land and you will abide by it. Now please come to the front of the hall."

Once again Dumbledore moved the house tables to the edge of the room and this time conjured individual desks in the front of the hall.

"Please sit down, as I said this is the law so you must abide by it. At this time those of you in relationships may walk to the back of the hall and decide if you want to continue your relationship. If you do please come up and ask Professor Snape for the additional forms you will need to fill out. The rest of you please start filling out your forms. There is no need for further discussion."

"When you finish the forms please give them to Professor McGonagall we will see that they are delivered to the Ministry immediately. You will be free after you finish filling out your forms. Your schedules will be delivered to you at lunch! Your classes will begin after lunch."

Slowly the students quieted down and started filling out the forms.

There were 3 pages of forms, the first one started with:

Name

Address

School

Yr in School

Date of Birth

Classes taken

And numerous other questions related to the person such as eye color, hair color and the like.

Form #2

Asked for you to describe your perfect mate.

Form # 3

Asked for you to provide illnesses, known allergies and other health type questions.

As Hermione was filling in her first form she watched Ginny and Harry approach Professor Snape. Hermione thought to herself, "Well at least I know of one happy couple, the rest of us may be miserable but at least Harry and Ginny will be ok."

Harry and Ginny sat down beside each other and started filling out all of the forms including the additional form that asked for personal questions about the two of them and why they wanted to remain together. The form also informed them that they would be tested under Veritaserum to make sure that they were telling the truth.

Slowly, the 6th and 7th years began to file out of the Great Hall, all of them looking at the person in front, behind and beside them wondering what they were thinking.

Soon Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Neville and Lavender were back in the Common Room.

Lavender, looked around, "how can they do this to us. They are treating us like House Elves." Hermione looks at Lavender and sighs, "I don't know but from what Dumbledore said there is no use to fight it we will just end up in prison and without our magic. Hermione looks at Harry and Ginny, I saw you go up to Professor Snape I guess the two of you are going to get married then." Ron stared at Harry and Ginny with his mouth flapping open. "What? You two are going to do it." "Holy Merlin Ron, we have been going together since Ginny's 5th year and we have not been apart since the War ended. Harry continued on, We love each other we had already planned on being married just not this soon."

"So how do you think they are going to decide who we are to be matched up with," Neville asked. Ginny shook her head, "Who knows I suppose those questions they asked and the essay we had to write, I just pray to Merlin that they let Harry and I stay together."

Lavender, looked and Ginny, "There is no way they won't let you to stay together, after all that Harry did to defeat Voldermort they are going to let Harry marry who he wants to."

Soon the students returned to the Great Hall to have lunch which very few ate and to pick up their schedules. The classes during the afternoon were very subdued; no one had much to say they did what was necessary and quietly walked to their next class.

Dinner was also a very subdued meal, many students had owled their parents others were in shock and just sat and stared.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 First let 's cover all the legal stuf, I'm not JK Rowling's I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters

Chapter 9 First let 's cover all the legal stuf, I'm not JK Rowling's I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters. Do i wish I did, you better believe it! this is all from my imagination and in my world Fred, Albus Dumbledore and several other people survived the war. Oh and dear Lucas died!

Chapter 9

The common Rooms

Gryffindor common room that night was very serious. All of the students were trying to understand how the so called perfect year could turn so wrong so quickly. Neville, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Lavender and Hermione were all discussing what was going to happen.

Harry explained, "the extra form that Ginny and I had to fill out told us that the Ministry would be sending someone on Friday to give us Veritaserum to make sure that we were telling the truth about our relationship. Then if they aren't happy with our answers they can still make us marry someone else."

Ginny spoke up, "I talked to Professor McGonagall after Transfiguration today she seems to think that as long as we say we want to marry each other that we will be partnered together. I sure hope she is right." Ginny smiled at Harry and reached over and gave him a kiss.

Meanwhile in Ravenclaw Luna, Terry Boots, Padma and Michael Corner were discussing almost the exact same thing. The new law and what it meant to them. Padma was going on about, "I will be perfectly happy as long as I don't end up with a Slytherin. I would really love to get someone like Harry Potter, but we all know that he will end up with Ginny Weasley." Luna, smiled and dreamily said, "I really don't care who I end up with I'm sure that we will get along fine." Terry and Michael looked at Luna and shook their heads.

The Hufflepuff house was more resigned then the Gryffindor and the Ravenclaws, Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones were discussing who they would be liked to be paired with. Hannah was whispering to Susan, "You know I'm really interested in Neville, he has changed so much in the last two years. I would really like to be with him."

Susan smiled she was thinking the same thing about Justin Finch-Fletchley, "Do you think I have a chance to be paired with Justin?" Hannah turned around and looked at Justin, "Well who knows if you want it bad enough I'm sure you have a chance at it." The girls headed to bed with dreams of who they wanted to be matched with.

Of Course no one would be surprised at the conversation going on in the Slytherin Common room. Draco, was spouting off, "they better make sure they match me with a pure blood! No way will I marry any half blood." Pansy at the same time is trying to figure a way to make sure that she would get Draco. Blaise was leaned back in his chair, "I wonder who we will each end up with? All the time looking around trying to figure out if there was anyone in Slytherin that he could even half way imagine himself with. All Blaise could do was shiver thinking about being forced to spend his life with Pansy, Millicent, or Daphne.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 First let 's cover all the legal stuf, I'm not JK Rowling's I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters. Do i wish I did, you better believe it! this is all from my imagination and in my world Fred, Albus Dumbledore and several other people survived the war. Oh and dear Lucas died!

Chapter 10

The Waiting

The rest of the week either drug by or flew by depending on who you talked with. For Harry and Ginny it drug they wanted Friday to get there so they could get the Veritaserum and find out if they were going to get to spend the rest of their lives together. For Hermione and many of the other Gryffindor the time flew…as always the Ravenclaws looked on this as just another step in the road to discovery. While most of the Hufflepuffs and Slytherin were like the Gryffindor marking time.

Friday morning as Harry and Ginny were walking to the Great Hall for breakfast they were stopped by Professor Snape and asked to come to the hospital ward.

Harry squeezed Ginny's hand and they turned and headed back up the stairs. When they walked into the Hospital ward Kingsley Shacklebolt, an Auror along with Professor Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey and Percy Weasley were standing in the room.

Professor Dumbeldore looked at Harry and Ginny, "Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley you were asked to come up here so that you can take the Veritaserum and be tested by the Ministry of Magic to determine if you are in a relationship and be allowed to marry. Do you both understand that this is a binding test?" They both nodded yes, Percy looks at his sister, "Ginny may I talk to for a minute in private?" Ginny looks and Percy and decides that maybe she should.

"Ginny you realize that you are making a binding contract and that you will be marrying Harry for the rest of your life?" "Well yes I think I know that, why are you such a git, Harry and I have been in love with each other for 2 years don't you think I know if I want to be married to him for rest of my life," Ginny snarled. "We were already planning on getting married just not this soon." "Ginny I know you love Harry and I like him and I'll be happy for you to be with him I just had to make sure. Let's go back and get this started."

Percy walked in to the ward, "Harry will you please walk over here and have a seat. Ginny please have a seat at the other end of the ward behind that curtain." Percy follows Ginny to the end of the hall and flicks his wand _**Muffliato**_Ginny shakes her head she hates the buzzing that this causes.

Percy returns to Harry, "Madam Pomfrey will you please give Harry theVeritaserum, Harry tips up the little tube of liquid and drinks it down. Second's later Percy begins asking Harry the questions.

Please state your name

_**Harry James Potter**_ What house do you reside in: **_Gryffindor_** Are you in a Relationship _**Yes**_ Who do you wish to marry: _**Ginevra Molly Weasley**_ Very well do you all agree that he is truthful, Dumbledore, Kingsley and Madame Pomfrey all nod yes. Percy waves his wand again and says _Rennervate_. Harry shakes his head and sits up a little straighter. Percy asks Harry to return to the Great Hall, he leaves the room but only walks to the stairway. He's not going to leave Ginny alone. Percy now moves to where Ginny is waiting he flicks his wand and removes the _**Muffliato **_spell.Percy looked over to Madame Pomfrey again and she hands Ginny a small bottle of potion. Ginny grins at Percy and says, "bottoms up" as she drinks down the potion. Seconds later Percy asks Ginny the exact same questions

Please state your name

_**Ginevra Molly Weasle**_y What house to you reside in: _**Gryffindor **_Are you in a Relationship? _**Yes**_ Who do you wish to marry:

_**Harry James Potter**_

Once again Percy asks if they believe Ginny is truthfull,

Percy waves his wand _Rennervate_. Ginny looks up and smiles at Percy…."Can you give me the answer now?"

Percy puffs up, "How dare you ask me that…this is a Ministry matter you will be informed by the Ministry. Good day to you Ginny."

Ginny laughs and heads out to meet Harry. She tells Harry, "Percy is such a Git he swelled up like a toad when I asked him what the Ministry's decision would be!" Harry laughs and hugs Ginny, he was sure of the answer but still had a little doubt, but he wasn't about to let Ginny know. "Our answer will be yes, we love each other and no one can doubt that!" Ginny gives Harry a quick kiss and heads off to her Muggle Studies class while Harry heads to his Double Potions class.

Soon dinner time rolls around as Harry and the rest walk into the Great Hall, Ron stops in his tracks and is almost ran over by Harry. "Why did you stop, good grief, have you lost your head." "What is that Git doing here?" Ron asks. "Oh he gave Ginny and I the Veritaserum today."Harry replied.

"So he still has his nose up the Ministers robes does he? I would love to give him what for he still makes me so mad. He had mom in tears for the whole war and then he comes back like the returning hero."

"Oh, come on Ron it's not that bad" Hermione answers as she sits down. "What do you know you don't have to put up with the git like I do." "I don't know what you mean I live in the same house you do", Hermione gives Ron one of those you are stupid looks as she spoke.

"Well he's not your brother," Ron spit out. Hermione just sighs and gives up the battle. "Well what did you guys find out today" Hermione asks Ginny. "Not much we were both given the potion and then told we were done. I asked Percy if he could tell me anything and like usual he swelled up like a toad and told me that to quote, "You will be informed by the Ministry", hehehehe, Ginny laughs.

As the group start out of the Great Hall Percy asks them to follow him, all of the group look at him but decide to follow. Percy leds them into an empty classroom. "I just want the lot of you to know that it's just not Hogwarts students that are being asked to marry for the good of the wizarding world we are all doing our part. I will be marrying Penelope the end of October. I also know that George and Fred will also be getting married before Easter."

Ron stares at Percy, "you git you still have your nose so far up the Ministers robes that you can't take a step without tripping over him. Why don't you get lost." With that Ron turned and headed back up to the common room. Harry, Ginny and Hermione kind of smile at Percy and then said good bye and followed Ron up the stairs.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

sorry some of my chapters are so short, I'm trying to get us to the heart of the story.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 First let 's cover all the legal stuf, I'm not JK Rowling's I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters. Do i wish I did, you better believe it! this is all from my imagination and in my world Fred, Albus Dumbledore and several other people survived the war. Oh and dear Lucas died!

Chapter 11

Fred and George

Fred and George were in just as much of an uproar as the rest of the family at Hogwarts.

Saturday, they were going to Hogsmade to visit with the family at Hogwarts along with their mom and dad. Something had to be done but what?

Saturday morning Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione along with Lavender got up early and walked to Hogsmade to meet with Arthur and Molly and the rest of the family!

When everyone arrived at theThree Broomsticks they sat down to talk.

Ron asked Fred and George, "So did you guys tell the ministry that you were in relationships. Yeah said Fred and George like all of you we are still waiting to find out if they are going to approve us.

"How about you and Ginny, Harry are you guys going to tie the knot?" asks Fred. "Yeah we were planning on getting married any way but just not this soon."

George looked at his dad, "Isn't there any thing we can do about this? How can the Ministry tell us when we have to marry and when we have to have our first kid? What are they going to do if we can't meet their demands?"

Arthur looks at the kids, he felt just awful and wished he could give them all better news. But, unfortunately, even though he didn't agree with the marriage law he knew that for the wizarding world to continue some drastic measures had to be taken. Arthur cleared his throat, "unfortunately, there is nothing I can do! I don't agree with the law but it is a law and we all have to abide by it."

All of the kids groaned and looked at him like they were ready to scream!

"Look at it this way George", Arthur said, "You and Fred were planning on marrying Angelina and Katie any way you are just moving up your time line. You are both out of school and ready to start your lives, you have a good business that is growing as we speak. You aren't in the same situation as Ron, who isn't seeing anyone or even Harry and Gin who still are in school. At least you are ready to proceed with your life."

"So I guess there is nothing we can do about it, said Harry. " I guess we will just have to hope that Ginny and I along with Fred and Angelina and George and Katie are allowed to marry. And that Ron, Hermione, Lavender and the rest are matched up with someone we all like."

Molly let out a sob and buried her face in her arms. "I just can't believe that the war is over and I'm still losing my children."

"Oh mom, Ginny said, "you're not losing us you are just gaining more of us." As she hugged her mom and tried to make her feel better.

All the time everyone was talking Hermione was trying to figure out a way to stop the ministry from doing this! But, nothing absolutely, nothing was coming to her, she had been in the library every night reading the laws and the rules for making laws and could find absolutely nothing to stop the Ministry from continuing this.

Finally she decided to speak up, "I've been doing research in the library and from everything I've read the Ministry can legally do this. I just don't know how they can live with themselves forcing us into marriage and children."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 First let 's cover all the legal stuf, I'm not JK Rowling's I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters. Do i wish I did, you better believe it! this is all from my imagination and in my world Fred, Albus Dumbledore and several other people survived the war. Oh and dear Lucas died!

Chapter 12

Monday Arrived

Monday came way to fast. All of the 6th and 7th years were on pins and needles as they filed into the Great Hall. Even the 1st years were anxious knowing that some of their heroes were going to be told what they had to do. It didn't seem fair that someone that had defeated the darkest wizard to ever walk the earth could be told that they had to get married and who to. But, that's what was happening.

None of the 6th and 7th years ate much of their breakfast even Ron just played with his food, which as everyone knew nothing ever put Ron off his food. Soon Dumbledore rose, "please will the 1st through 5th years to go to classes and will the 6th and 7th years remain."

The 6th and 7th years looked around they wondered if Dumbledore would provide them with their answers or if they would find out another way. No one was speaking the hall was totally silent it felt much like it did the day after the final battle. Even the ghosts were sitting quietly watching and waiting.

Seconds seemed like hours and minutes like days then finally. Everyone turned to the window they heard the sound of wings. One by one, one after another they dropped letters in each of the student's laps.

Harry grabbed his letter and quickly ripped into it. "Yes, he smiled,

Dear Mr. Potter:

Once again thank you for your service to the Ministry during the War. It is with great joy that the Ministry of Magic notifies you that your profile and your testing has matched you with Ginevra Molly Weasley.

As you are aware you must be Engaged by the end of this year, married by Easter and you must be expecting your first child by August of the coming year. Please keep the Ministry informed of when you will be marrying and also news of the expectation of your 1st child.

Sincerely,

J Eaglehead

Minister of Magic

Ginny, smiled and opened her letter it was identical to Harry's with just the names changed around. She smiled and they kissed each other, they were thrilled that they were to be together.

But, around them there were some very different expressions. Hermione was scared to open her letter scared to death of who she would be matched up with. She hadn't been this scared all of last year when they were on the Horcrux search or during the fighting during the final battle of the war. Ron hadn't opened his yet either, he looked almost as scared as Hermione.

Finally taking a big breath Hermione ripped her envelope open and quickly scanned the letter. "DRACO, she gasped it couldn't be quickly she read the whole letter.

Dear Miss Granger:

Once again thank you for your service to the Ministry during the War. We are please to inform you that after great consideration you have been matched up with a fellow student at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry.

You were a unique candidate but we are sure we have picked the perfect mate for you. You have been mated with Mr. Draco Mallfoy.

As you are aware you must be engaged by the end of the year, married by Easter of this and you must be expecting your first child by August of the coming year. Please keep the Ministry informed of when you will be marrying and also news of the expectation of your 1st child.

Sincerely,

J Eaglehead

Minister of Magic

Hermione gasped again, "No way No How! What in the world are they thinking this can't be happening." Ginny looked at Hermione with wide eyes, "What's wrong Hermione, who were you matched with?" "DRACO" "What!!" Ginny, Ron and Harry gasped. You heard me "DRACO"

They all turned and looked at the Slytherin table. Draco had the exact same look of shock as the four of them had. His letter read:

Dear Mr. Mallfoy:

Once again thank you for your service to the Ministry during the War. We are please to inform you that after great consideration you have been matched up with a fellow student at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry.

You were a unique candidate but we are sure we have picked the perfect mate for you. You have been mated with Miss Hermione Jean Granger.

As you are aware you must be engaged by the end of the year, married by Easter of this and you must be expecting your first child by August of the coming year. Please keep the Ministry informed of when you will be marrying and also news of the expectation of your 1st child.

Sincerely,

J Eaglehead

Minister of Magic

Draco, reread the letter over and over and it still said the same thing every time. He couldn't believe it, his father will be rolling over in his grave. Draco spews out to Pansy and Blaise "A MUDBLOOD, how in the world did they match me up with a Mudblood?" Pansy and Blaise look at him like he's lost his mind. "What Blaise asks, "What are you talking about. who were you matched with?" "That Mudblood Granger! How in the world could the Ministry match a pureblood with that filth?" "Oh Draco you poor thing," Pansy coos "I can't imagine how awful this is for you, what are you going to do?"

Blaise speaks up, "Well at least she's sane that's more then I can say about who I have to marry." Draco and Pansy look at Blaise with a look of shear horror, "I've got to marry Luna Lovegood, Looney Luna, and can you believe that?"

Pansy starts laughing she thinks that's the funniest thing she had ever heard, but then she stops and looks at her letter. "Well mine isn't all that much better I'm marrying Goyle!" "Well at least he's a pure blood, and a Slytherin and on top of all else you know him, " Draco sneers.

Dumbledore allows the students to talk for another few minutes then rises, "Your attention please." Everyone continues to talk no one is paying attention to any one else, "I said your ATTENTION Please." Slowly the talking quieted and stopped. Now that I have your attention, when I dismiss you please go back to your dorms and pack your belongings and wait in your common room for either Professor McGonagall or Professor Snape. While rebuilding the castle we set up apartments through out the castle, each apartment has 5 bedrooms and bathrooms along with a common room. You will be expected to live with your mate the remaining school year and will share the common room with the rest of the couples in your apartment". The whispering began to build again, "Please be quiet! As you all know from reading your letters you are to be engaged by the end of this year and married by Easter of this school year. So to this end I expect you all to get along, you will be divided up into groups of 5 couples and there will be a mix of houses. This does not mean that House loyalties or Quidditch teams will change. Just that the 6th and 7th years will live in apartments; you will be awarded and lose points for your houses just as you always have. You will also be sharing all meals with your life mates and apartment mates for the next 2 months. After that time you can either sit at your individual house tables or sit with your life mates house."

"Now, you have exactly one hour to be packed and ready to move into your new quarters. You are dismissed."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 First let 's cover all the legal stuf, I'm not JK Rowling's I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters. Do i wish I did, you better believe it! this is all from my imagination and in my world Fred, Albus Dumbledore and several other people survived the war. Oh and dear Lucas died!

Chapter 13

Meanwhile at Home

Molly was sitting at home wondering how the children were making out when she heard tapping at the window.

"I wonder who is sending an owl now. She got up and pulled the letter from the owl's leg and gave him some bread as a thank you as she unrolled the parchment.

OHHHHH!! The letter was from Arthur he had the list of who the children's mates were.

Fred, George and Percy were all mated with their current girlfriends. Oh she sighed her little girl would be marrying Harry! It was all happening way to soon. She continued to read down the letter. Oh, Ron is with Lavender, well that wasn't bad they had dated in the past so that should work out. Then she screamed! NO they couldn't! Oh poor Hermione! She has been paired up with Draco Malfory!

About that time there was a loud pop! Molly turns around and there stands Percy, "well mom I just talked to Penelope we have decided to get married the end of this month. We thought it would be good to show that officials in the Ministry are also following the new law and take the lead."

Molly sighed and gave Percy a hug! "I'm so happy for you! I know you and Penelope will be very happy. Have you seen your other brothers?"

"No not yet but I've been informed that Fred and George were both approved with their current girlfriends. I also know that Ginny and Harry were approved. I don't know who Ron was matched with."

Molly sighed again, "Ron is matched with Lavender and Hermione is matched with Draco Malfoy."

"What said Percy, Draco and Hermione? Then he gathers himself; Well I'm sure the Ministry knows what is best they studied this carefully!"

Molly sighs again, she loves Percy but she had to agree with the children he was something of a stuck up git, and she smiled as she thought it.

Percy turned to his mom and gave her a hug, "I have to get back to work I just stopped in to let you know while I was at lunch."

"Thank you Percy for letting me know, I hope you Penelope will stop by very soon so that we can visit with her."

"I will mom, see you soon" and with that Percy turned on the spot and disappeared from view.

Molly sat back down and stared into space then waved her wand and began to write on the parchment she conjured.

Dear Children:

You father just owled me with who your life mates are to be. Ginny and Harry I'm thrilled that the Ministry saw fit to keep the two of you together…even though I truly wish you could wait till you were both finished with school at least I know the two of you are meant to be together and I'm thrilled for you.

I also know that Fred was given permission to marry Angelina and George will be marrying Katie. And of course Percy will be with Penelope.

Ron, please let Lavender know I can't wait to see her again and am happy that she will be part of our family. Please write to me soon and let me know how you are getting along.

Hermione, my dear daughter, I'm sure you are upset with your mating but remember the Ministry truly believes the two of you are meant to be together. If you need to talk please owl me and I will be there as quickly as possible.

To all of you; I love you! Please remember that I will do all I can for all of you.

Love,

Mom

Molly got up and attached the letter to the new family owl and sent her out the window to deliver the letter.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 First let 's cover all the legal stuf, I'm not JK Rowling's I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters. Do i wish I did, you better believe it! this is all from my imagination and in my world Fred, Albus Dumbledore and several other people survived the war. Oh and dear Lucas died!

Chapter 14

Moving

"Now, you have exactly one hour to be packed and ready to move into your new quarters. You are dismissed." After Dumbledore's announcement total panic hit the Great Hall.

The Gryffindor's head up to their common room to pack, Once they are all packed they sit down to talk.

Harry looked at Ron, "Hey you never did say who you were matched with." Ron, looks over at Lavender, "Lavender and I are matched together Mate." Ginny and Hermione both smiled and give Lavender a hug. We are so glad it's you, I really hope all of us are in the same apartment I can't imagine being without all of you," Ginny said.

Hermione looks around at the others packed up and waiting, "I guess we will know soon, "Neville who were you matched with?" Neville slowly smiles, "with Hannah Abbott I can't believe it I figured I would get someone like Pansy, I'm pretty happy" he smiles as he continues to stare at the letter in his hand.

The students hear the Portrait begin to open and all turn to see who it is, Professor McGonagall walks in with a stack of lists in her hands. "I tried very hard to keep as many of my students as possible together….I hope you are ok with the divisions.

I have the following couples for a room on the 7th floor behind the Portrait of the Dame of Alexander; it's the 4th portrait on the left after you pass the room of requirements.

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy

Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown

Blaise Zabini and Luna Lovegood (at this pairing Ron snickers)

Hannah Abbott and Neville Longbottom

You will be given your password when everyone is at the Portrait. Good luck to all of you."

She goes on to the next group gives them their information and then looks around. "Ok students times a wasting head to your new rooms." And with that she walks out of the common room without looking back.

For a few minutes it is like everyone is frozen then Harry and Ginny get up and began gathering up their stuff. Soon everyone else is doing the same. Those going in a different direction say good bye and the group that has been lucky enough to be kept together head for the 7th floor. They are the first to arrive so they had to wait, it isn't long and Luna arrives she is in her own world as always but is very happy to know that she is with her friends. Hermione and Ginny give her a hug and ask who she has been paired with. "I am with Blaise Zabini, I don't' know much about him I hope he doesn't have any larkspurs on him" Ginny and Hermione both smiled at each other.

A few minutes later Hannah, shows up! Hi guys she says, "So Harry are you and Ginny together," Hannah asks. "Yes said Harry and Ron and Lavender are also together." Hannah looks at Hermione, "Who are you with she asks?" Hermione shutters, "Draco and Luna has Blaise Zabini." "What! You mean we have to share an apartment with Slytherin?"

"Yeah you do, what of it" sneers Draco coming up behind the group. "What are you complaining about I've got to share a room with a MUDBlood!" Hermione looks at Draco, "Believe me I wouldn't have picked you in a million years you are the last person I would have ever chosen!"

"Ok guys enough we have to live together, Professor McGonagall told us when we were all here we would get our password. Hmmmm, Dame Alexander, we are all here now," Harry tells her.

"Since you are all here please agree upon a password and I will admit you to your apartment she states."

Everyone looks around, Draco suggests MUDBLOOD but is quickly voted down, and Luna suggests Crumpled Horn Sack and is also voted down. Finally Ginny comes up with the password, "Since we all have to Learn to live together lets use FAMILY." Everyone agrees that it was probably the best of the lot so they turn to Dame Alexander and said together "Our Password is FAMILY."

And Dame Alexander admits the students into their apartment.

As they step into the common room they all look around, It is a beautiful common room. Five large leather couches sit around the fire place all in beautiful tans and browns. The walls were all painted in nice warm beige and there were several tables where they could do home work.

To the right side of the room there were 2 doors on each door was a silver plaque. The first plaque showed the Longbottom's the next one said the Zabini's just past the doors is a set of stairs. At the top of the stairs were 3 more doors with Silver Plaques. The first door at the Top of the stairs says the Potter's the door on the left says the Mallfoy's, the door on the right says the Weasley's.

After looking around everyone goes to their rooms to unpack.


	15. Chapter 36

Ginny and Harry

Ginny and Harry

Moving In

Ginny and Harry walked into their room, it was a large room with 2 single beds, a dresser 2 night stands, 2 closets and a door off to the left that led to the bathroom. Everything was very white but there was a note on the dresser that said the students could decorate how they prefer.

Ginny and Harry stepped into each others arms and started a long snogging session before they even began to unpack. When they finally came up for air they decided that they should probably unpack and decide what color they would like for their room. After all tomorrow it was back to classes.

While Harry began the unpacking Ginny flicked her wand and made the carpet a rich grey, the bed spreads and sheets a pretty Gryffindor Red. Then she walked into the bathroom made the towels Gryffindor gold.

As she came out of the bathroom, she looked at the beds, "Harry do you think we can do something about 2 twin beds?" Harry looked at her and smiled, with a quick flick of his wand the beds went from 2 twin beds to a nice big full size bed.

Ginny smiled, "I love a man that's handy with Magic."

Ron and Lavender

Ron and Lavender walked into their room it was the same as Harry and Ginny's. Ron walked over to the bed and threw his stuff down and dropped on the bed. Lavender looked at him and then at the note on the dresser. "According to this we can decorate the room any way we want." "Do what ever you want," Ron said.

Lavender gave Ron a look, "Ron we are supposed to be learning about each other and doing this together."

Ron groaned and looked at Lavender, "Ok well what is your favorite color? I like green, red and gold." "Well I like blue also, why don't we do the carpet white and the bedspreads a pretty blue and we can do the bathroom in Gryffindor Red and Gold." "Ok, I'll go do the bathroom you do the bedroom," Ron turned and headed to the bathroom.

When he came out of the bathroom, Lavender had changed the decorations in the room and was beginning to unpack. Once again Ron crashed down on the bed. "Ron you have to unpack and get your stuff put away, other wise you won't be able to find anything in the morning when we need to leave for class."

Ron groaned and got up and started throwing stuff in drawers. "So what do you think this so called Family Life class is all going to be about?"

"I don't know, Lavender responded, "but I'm sure it will be about marriage, family and stuff like that."

Hannah and Neville

Hannah and Neville were kind of looking around the room both of them very nervous.

Neville walked over to the dresser stuttering slightly, "This note says that we can decorate any way we would like. Do do you have an idea of how you would like to do it? I'm really not good at stuff like that."

Hannah smiled at Neville, "Do you like blues?" "Well yes I do," said Neville.

"What do you think of this?" Hannah flicked her wand and the carpet turned a dark navy blue the bedspreads a pale blue and the sheets a crisp white.

"Very pretty, you are really good at that." Neville stuttered out. Hannah smiled, "Thank you I like doing stuff like this. Its fun to make things pretty. I suppose we should get our stuff put away and head back to the common room."

"Yeah I suppose we should, thank you again for decorating, Neville got busy putting stuff away. All the time stealing looks over his shoulder at Hannah. He still couldn't believe he was lucky enough to be paired up with Hannah. He quietly sighed and thought to himself maybe this new law wasn't so bad after all. There was no way he would have been brave enough to ask Hannah out.

Luna and Blaise

Luna and Blaise's move in was going totally different then anyone else's. Luna was talking about Larkspurs and Tinny drums and other things that Blaise had no idea what they were.

Blaise read the note on the dresser, "dear students we have left the decorating of your room to you and your life mate. Please discuss your choices and then decorate your room. So what do you think Luna what color should we do our room."

Luna smiled and dreamily looked around, "Oh I don't know something light and airy, I don't like dark colors. You go ahead and do what you like." Then Luna wondered off into the bathroom.

Blaise shook his head and made the carpet a dark green the bedspreads a pretty green, white and yellow plaid and figured Luna could change it if she wanted to. All the time wondering what in the world was he going to do with someone like Luna.

Hermione and Draco

No one would be surprised that Hermione and Draco's move in wasn't going as smooth as the others were. Draco slammed into the room and dropped his stuff on one of the beds and moved to the window staring out it. Hermione looked around and picked up the note off the dresser.

She quietly asked "which bed do you want? And also said, "The note on the dresser says we are to discuss how we want the room decorated.

Draco just continued to ignore her! Hermione could feel her temper starting to boil. "Malfoy you have to talk to me we will be living together for the rest of our lives."

"Get off it Mudblood" Malfoy shouted.

You're a Git, Hermione shouted.

"Weasel"

"Troll"

"Muggle"

"Snake"

The insults threw back and forth eventually Hermione waves her wand and shouts Avis, a flock of birds begin to attack Malfoy.

"UGH, enough get them off of me," Malfoy shouts. Hermione flicks her wand and the birds disappear. "Are you going to talk to me now?"

"What in the hell do you want," Draco drawls!

"I would like you to help me decide how to decorate the room."

"Ok, I like Green so he flicks his wand and changes the bedspreads to Green, Hermione flicks her wand and turns the carpet white, turns away and begins putting her stuff away.

Draco finishes unpacking and storms down to the Common Room.

Soon all of couples were back in the Common Room. Hermione looked at her watch, "It's time for lunch do you suppose we should head down to the Great Hall"

Everyone gets up and heads to lunch. When they arrived in the Great hall the House tables had been made smaller and round tables are scattered throughout the hall with room for 5 couples to sit.

Draco heads to a table that was near the back of the hall and sits down; the rest follow and sit down. Just as their food appears Professor Snape comes over with their new schedules. "Your schedules have been rearranged so that you can spend the most time possible with your life mate and your apartment mates. You have also been assigned to a Family Life class that is 4 hours long every Tuesday and Thursday. Here are your new schedules they begin tomorrow morning."

Draco leaned back in his chair and said, "What else can they do to us?" Harry looked over at Hermione and Draco, "Well to be honest I'm scared to even think about what else they might come up with." Ginny grinned and the others all nod in agreement.

"So what does everyone want to do this afternoon," Ron asks. Hermione looks at Ron like he is crazy! "We have a ton of home work to catch up on this is NEWT year! How can you think of doing anything but working on it?"

"Hermione is that all you ever think of, snarled Ron. "Well what do you want to do?" she asks.

"Well I thought maybe Harry and I could go play some Quidditch. What do you think?"

"I think it sounds great, Draco, Ginny, Blaise you want to come down to the pitch and play a while," Harry asks. The all nod their heads while Hermione just shakes her head.

While the one group grabs their brooms and head to the Quidditch pitch, Hermoine, Lavender, Neville and Luna get comfortable in the common room and begin to study.


	16. Chapter 16

First let 's cover all the legal stuff, I'm not JK Rowling's I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters. Do i wish I did, you better believe it! this is all from my imagination and in my world Fred, Albus Dumbledore and several other people survived the war. Oh and dear Lucas died!

Chapter 16

Tuesday New Classes

Tuesday morning is the start of what Hermione thought of as the start of her new life. She had gone to bed the night before without saying a thing to Draco.

But, now they had to talk, she needed to share a bathroom with him and wait for him to be ready to go to breakfast. Hermione decides she should turn over and see if he's awake yet. She is surprised his bed is made and he seems to be gone.

Hermione hurries and runs to the shower and gets dressed. She quickly dries her hair and waves her wand over it to calm down the frizzes. She quietly starts down the stairs and sees Draco sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Good morning Malfoy", Draco looks up and grunts, "Are you ready for breakfast?" he asks. "Can we wait a few moments for Harry and Ginny, they are almost ready" Hermione replies. Draco returns to his book and a few minutes later Luna, Blaise, Neville and Hannah come out of their room and Harry and Ginny come down the stairs.

Hermione looks around, "Are we ready for breakfast?" Draco sneers, "What about Weasel?" Ginny and Harry, answer together, "Ron and Lavender never get up till the last minute."

"Well let's get moving then!"

The group head to the same table they sat at last night and begin to eat their breakfast. Just as they are finishing up Lavender and Ron come in and grab some toast and sausages and head to classes.

Harry, Ron, Draco, Blaise, Neville, Hermione and Ginny have Double Potions with Snape first thing on Tuesday morning. They arrive at the dungeon and split into their normal groups. Snape comes in like he always does looking like a big over grown bat.

"Don't get comfortable! You will all be reassigned to new partners today. This law requires that we give you as much time as possible with your so called life partners. So to that end Potter you will be partnered with Miss Weasley, Draco you are with Miss Granger, and Blaise I'm so sorry but I must pair you with Mr. Weasley. Now you have 1 ½ hours to produce the potion on the board begin NOW!"

Hermione is thinking how can it get much worse?

Draco is looking at Hermione through slitted eyes as she begins to cut up ingredients and lines them up to go in the cauldron. You know she is smart and I did ask for someone as smart as I am. And she really is kind of pretty in a different kind of way. (Draco shakes his head, what am I thinking? Holy Merlin, I'm losing my mind.)

Hermione takes a quick look at Draco, well at least he does know how to make potions, and he does get good grades. I guess it could be worse I could have ended up with Crabbe or Goyle. He does have interesting eyes, are they blue or they grey. (Oh Merlin I really didn't say that did I.)

Just before the hour and ½ is up Hermione bottles the potion and takes it to Snape's desk while Draco finishes cleaning up the caldron and the ingredients. Snape looks up, "you have 5 minutes to finish bottling your potion and to clean up. When you are finished you can leave."

Hermione and Draco gather their bags up and leave the room. "Where is your next class Granger?"

"I have Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, where are you next?"

"I've got Muggles studies and then a free period before lunch. Since we have to eat together I will wait for you in the Common Room if that's ok?"

"Draco, ummmm thank you yes that will work fine."

Hermione turns and heads to her next class and Draco heads to his, both of them wondering how they managed to have a civil conversation with each other. Hermione looks back over her shoulder before she turns and corner and watches Draco walk on.

Draco senses Hermione looking and debates about using Legilimency on her but is afraid that it will make her mad. He's kind of enjoying getting along with her.

A few minutes before 12:00 Hermione returns to the Common Room. Draco is sitting on the couch reading his Potions book, Luna is at a table with Blaise studying.

Draco looks up, "Lunch time is it? "Yes it's almost 12 Hermione answers. Draco closes his book and Blaise and Luna join them walking to the Great Hall.

They meet up with rest of the apartment mates in the Great Hall. "So I heard from Susan that their Family Life class ended in one big fight this morning," Hannah said. "Really what happened," Ginny asked.

"I'm not sure they had to do some kind of role play thing and a couple of the students got in a fight and ended up hexing each other." Hannah went on, "I know that at least one student is up with Poppy Pomfrey.

Hermione takes a quick look at Draco and wonders how they will ever survive the class. Shortly after lunch they all file back into the Great Hall, once again it's been changed, and this time there are couches and chairs in front of the platform. The apartment mates spread out and sit down. Others slowly file in and take seats, a few minutes later Professor's Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, and Madame Pomfrey take to the platform.

Professor Dumbledore begans, "This class is not just because of the new law it's also a chance for us to prepare you for your life after you leave school. Our first class we will be concentrating on you getting to know your partner. Here are journals (the journals appear on each persons lap) that you can use to keep track of what you learn and also dates you might need to keep track of. Now please find a seat with or close to your partner and begin to talk to each other about your likes and dislikes, maybe your plans for the future.

Draco stays sprawled in his chair so Hermione moves her chair over towards his. She sits there for a few minutes waiting for Draco to say something when he doesn't she starts. "What is your favorite class?" Draco looks at her like she's crazy, "why would you ask something like that?"

"Because Snape is coming this way and he expects us to be talking." Draco decides to answer, "My favorite class is Potions, what's yours?'

"Defense Against the Dark Arts" Hermione reply's.

Draco thought a minute, "How many brothers and sisters do you have?" "I'm an only child, no brothers or sisters." "Really so am I,"he responds

Hermione takes a minute to think, "How many children do you want? I think I would like at least 2 but I wouldn't mind a whole house full like the Weasley's." Draco sneers, but then thought about it, "Well I don't want a mess like the Weasley's but I wouldn't mind 2 or 3 or maybe one or two more."

"When do you think we should get married," Draco asks? I was thinking before Easter, everyone will be getting married close to Easter and it will be impossible to find a wizard to marry us."

Hermione thinks a minute, "Well I think Harry and Ginny are talking about sometime during Halloween , what do you think of maybe around Christmas? That way when we come back to school after Winter break we will be married." "I don't know I guess we can figure that out at another time. Hey do you realize we have managed to talk to each other for 10 minutes and haven't jinxed each other yet?" Draco sneers.

Then he slouches back down in his chair and looks around. Hermione looks at Draco and wonders what was different about him today. She couldn't put her finger on it but for some reason he didn't seem as bad as he had.

After class the apartment mates stay down and have their evening meal then return to their Common room to study.


	17. Chapter 17

Lightest'Ink I'm sorry but The Lupin's and Collin are still dead but Crabbe is alive and paired up.

First let 's cover all the legal stuff, I'm not JK Rowling's I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters. Do i wish I did, you better believe it! this is all from my imagination and in my world Fred, Albus Dumbledore and several other people survived the war. Oh and dear Lucas died!

Chapter 17

Family Life Class

The last few weeks seemed to have flown by; Hermione was looking at her Calendar while waiting for Family Life class to start

The last few weeks seemed to have flown by; Hermione was looking at her Calendar while waiting for Family Life class to start. Harry and Ginny have set their wedding date for Halloween, Ron and Lavender are engaged and they are getting married on Valentine's Day. Luna and Blaise are planning on getting their engagement ring in Hogsmeade this weekend; they are talking about getting married over Christmas. Neville and Hannah are also getting their rings this weekend and since Hannah's mom is busy helping everyone else get married they are thinking that they might do their wedding during January.

Hermione sighs and thinks, Draco and I are getting along a little bit better but we've not done anything towards our wedding, no engagement ring, no talk of when we want to get married nothing. Oh well I guess I have to take matters into my own hands and ask him.

About that time Draco plops down on the couch beside Hermione. "Hey Granger you know I was thinking we really need to start making some plans." Hermione stares at Draco like she can't believe that came out of his mouth, "What?"

"Well we do have to be engaged by the end of the year and we have to be married by Easter I thought it just might be time we got some things organized."

Hermione smiles, "Were using Legilimency on me? I was just thinking exactly the same thing. What do you think we should do?"

"Well since everyone else seems to be planning on getting rings this weekend I thought that would be a good start. Also, have you thought about when you want to get married?"

"Well I was just looking at dates Harry and Ginny are getting married on Halloween, Ron and Lavender on Valentines, Hannah and Neville in January, I don't know if Luna and Blaise has set a date yet but I know at one point they were talking about Christmas time. When do you think would be a good time?"

"Well Luna and Blaise are getting married in March just before Easter. I was wondering how you would feel about getting married the first day of Christmas Break. That way we could go away for a week before the busy Christmas season starts. Then come back and spend Christmas and New Years with our families. I know that you always stay with the Weasley's and I really don't want to leave my mom along this first Christmas after my dad's death. Maybe we could even work something out so the families celebrated together." Draco got out in one long breath.

"Your attention please", Hermione jumps she didn't even realize that Professor Snape had entered the room. "I have forms for you all to fill out; The Ministry wants the dates for your engagements and weddings forwarded to them this week. So those of you that have set those please fill out the forms and return them to me, those that are still in the planning stages please finalize the dates and get these back to me by noon on Friday." The noise in the hall began to rise as Snape finished his sentence.

"I did not give you all permission to talk, please get out your journals, Madame Pomfrey will be going over some spells that you will be needing once you are married. Then I will give you about 20 minutes to consult with your neighbors regarding dates."

Madame Pomfrey smiled at Snape, "Thank you Professor Snape, now ladies and gentlemen I would like you to open your journals and find an area in it that you can use for contraceptive spells and also fertility spells."

Draco looks around and smirks he leans over to Hermione who was slightly red but Draco doesn't notice, "Take a look around, talk about a bunch of loser look at the stunned looks, hehehe." And then he takes a look at Hermione's face…."opps sorry I just figured you hmmm knew this stuff already."

Hermione squirms in her seat a little, "I know about muggle contraceptive but not about magic." All the time getting redder and redder, "Will you please quit smirking; we haven't all grown up in the magic world."

Draco sits back and looks at Hermione in a different light, then picks up his quill and starts paying attention to what Poppy is saying. He knew the basic spells but not the ones that Hermione would need to perform and he also didn't know the ones about fertility. He just knew the ones that kept you from having kids. He kept up with his notes while watching Hermione write her notes. He noticed that she never did quite return to her normal color during the class.

The Family life class passed quickly that day and soon it was time for the couples to discuss wedding dates. The apartment couples got together around one of the tables and started writing down all of their wedding dates. Draco told them that they were thinking about the day after they were released from classes in December as their wedding day, Ron spoke up. "Hermione you are planning on mom and dad standing up as your parent's right?" "Yes Ron they are all the parents I have now why?"

"Well I was just thinking that you might want to Owl mom and Draco's mom and make sure that that's a good day."

"I think that's an excellent idea, I'll owl your mom as soon as class is over. And speaking of that you guys know we are all supposed to meet each other's parents between now and the first wedding. And with Harry and Ginny getting married the end of October we need to get that planned. Draco and I are going to get our engagement ring on Saturday. So do you think we should plan for the Sunday to meet the parents?"

Luna spoke up, "I would like to do it as a group would that work for all of you?"

Hannah looked at Luna and smiled, "I think that's a great idea it would be much easier meeting each other's parents in a group. Do you all think your families could come to Hogsmeade Sunday?" They all shook their heads yes and started writing notes to send to their parents.

Ginny got a faraway look on her face, "You know it's going to be kind of strange for Mom and Dad they are going to be there representing 4 of us, and then you add to the fact that Percy is getting married very soon, Fred and George are planning a joint wedding in early January . Mom's going to end up crying for the next year" Ginny started laughing soon the rest of the adopted Weasley family joined in.


	18. Chapter 18

First let's cover all the legal stuff, I'm not JK Rowling's I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters. Do I wish I did, you better believe it! This is all from my imagination and in my world Fred, Albus Dumbledore and several other people survived the war. Oh and dear Lucas died!

I've had a few people ask how Hermione and Draco got to the point they are actually talking decent to each other so I'm going to do a flashback of Draco and Hermione's getting to where they are in their relationship.

Chapter 18

Draco and Hermione Remembering

That evening after dinner Hermione and Draco were sitting in the Common Room with the rest of the apartment mates. But, instead of studying like they should be doing both of them were trying to figure out how they had ended up coming to agreement on getting their rings this weekend along with meeting the parents and when they were going to be married.

Hermione's Memories

"How in the world did we manage to have a decent conversation today? We actually seemed to enjoy being together.

Hmmmm let's see there was that day in Charms where we were working on shield charms and I rebounded the Jelly Leg Jinx back on Ron. That day was pretty amazing, and his eyes were so sweet, they looked like grey pools of water (ughhhhh what am I thinking this is Draco we are talking about). Oh good grief and here I'm calling him Draco, he's Malfoy, but you know I'm going to be a Malfoy in just a few weeks so I guess I should call him Draco.

And there was that Saturday that he asked me to meet him down at the Quidditch Pitch before lunch. Ohhhhh now that was nice, we had such a wonderful afternoon we even forgot to eat lunch. He finished with practice and then made fun of me not liking to fly (Oh that wasn't funny), but he made up for it. He took me for a ride on his broom, sigh."

"Granger you're a chicken shit, I can't believe you don't like flying; it's the greatest feeling in the world."

"Well for your information I think it stinks, I don't want to fall off and kill myself, and I hate heights."

"I'll make you a bet; I bet you I can make you like to fly."

"What do I get if you can't?"

"Hmmmm I promise I won't ever say anything to you about flying again."

"Ok deal!"

"But, if I win, I get to tell you I told you so for rest of your life."

"Well I guess it's a deal.

"Ok I want you to get on the back of my broom with me."

"What?"

"Granger you are never going to learn to like to fly till you do it. Now get on, I promise I will go very slowly and I'll only get a little way off the ground."

"Well ok."

Sigh, so what did I do like a dummy I got on, but oh it was so magical. He kept his word and only flew a few feet off the ground but being snuggled tightly against Draco was really wonderful. I would have never dreamed he was as strong as he is. He's got muscles everywhere, and he smells so good. Like soap and vanilla with a hint of peppermint. (Oh I can't believe I'm thinking this.)

We flew around the pitch just a few inches off the ground, and then he actually asked me if I would like to go up just a little bit more. (I still can't believe he was considerate enough to ask.) So we went up so that we were just a little higher about 10 feet off the ground. He flew me around the castle grounds and then we flew over the lake. It was really nice being up on the broom with him. He seems to be so comfortable on it and he made me feel so secure. He never did go fast just kept it slow and peaceful. Afterwards we landed down by the lake and just sat and enjoyed the peaceful day. Sigh, I would really like to do that again maybe I should mention it to him."

Then there was last Sunday when I was stressing so much about our big History of Magic test. He offered to make up some questions for me so that I could try and answer them. Then he actually studied with me for most of the afternoon. I'm really surprised he takes his studies very seriously; I always knew he was smart. I didn't know that he spent time studying and really cared about it. It's nice having someone that cares about their education the way I do. I'm so used to Harry being smart but not working too hard and Ron just being plain lazy about school.

By all that is Holy, Merlin I can't believe this! I'm falling for Draco. Oh lord where is my head, this was my worst enemy shit he's got the Dark Mark on his arm and I'm falling for him! What in the world is going on in my head. His so called friends are the ones that killed my parents. But, he did fight for our side in the end, he couldn't kill Dumbledore. He really isn't bad, his dad was the one that forced him into the service of Voldermort. Oh Holy shit I'm in love with him.

Draco's Memories

"Wow I can't believe Hermione and I are getting along when I found out we were partnered up I just about hurled. (Oh great Merlin's ghost I actually called her Hermione, I'm in deep shit.)

But, you know she's really kind of pretty, she has all that beautiful hair and it's so soft. And man is she smart, she keeps me on my toes. When we were studying on Sunday she thought about points I never would have thought of. I bet I aced that test after her and I working together. Then there are her eyes, wow you could get lost in the color of them; they aren't totally brown they have these beautiful flicks of yellow in them that make them glow. (OH Merlin! Help me I'm falling for her.)

Oh that day on the broom, that was just awesome. I really didn't think she would get on the broom; but then she crawled on the back and wrapped her arms around my waist. I loved when she scooted up as close as she could and her front was pressed against my back. She felt so tiny back there, I couldn't even tell she was on the broom she followed my moves so closely. And afterwards sitting by the lake she smelled so good. She always smells like sunshine and roses, I love walking into the bathroom right after she showers the whole room smells like that.

I am really starting to like her sense of humor also; she will fight to the death for her friends but at the same time she sees their faults and takes enjoyment in teasing them about them. She's never mean about it but she seems to have just a special way of dealing with people. Like Charms when she sent the Jelly Leg Jinx back on Weasel she laughed at him but at the same time he seemed to know she was laughing with him not at him.

Oh I'm so dead I am truly falling for her I can't believe it, I hope my mom likes her when we meet on Sunday. And I really hope Mione likes what I have planned for Saturday. I can't believe that I feel for a muggle born witch! We should have a very interesting life!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok folks come on some reviews I would like to know what you are thinking is this going ok, remember it's my first Fan Fiction and I don't have a beta reader so I'm doing all my own proofing. Give me some feedback!


	19. Chapter 19

First let's cover all the legal stuff, I'm not JK Rowling's I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters. Do I wish I did, you better believe it! This is all from my imagination and in my world Fred, Albus Dumbledore and several other people survived the war. Oh and dear Lucas died!

Chapter 19

Friday Before Ring Shopping

After Family life class Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny sent Pigwig off to the Burrow with a long note for Molly, then returned to the Common Room.

While the apartment mates waited for dinner time they worked on homework and chatted, Draco mentioned ring shopping on Saturday and Blaise said that they were planning on going in to Hogsmeade to get their rings on Saturday also.

"Well, I don't really know where we will be going yet, I'll let you know if we decide to go with you," Draco said. Hermione looked at him but didn't say anything; while thinking to herself why wouldn't we go to Hogsmeade it's a nice jeweler oh well she said to herself I guess I'll play Saturday by ear.

Friday was a busy day, Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville all had Double Potions in the morning, then Charms and Herbology all before lunch, then after lunch Hermione had Arthimancy after which she meet back up with all the apartment mates for Double Transfiguration.

By the time the day was done all of the Apartment mates were more than happy that they had the next 2 days off. Sitting in the common Room that evening after dinner they all were only about half studying no one seemed to have the brain power to do more than stare into space.

Just as Hermione was thinking she really had to start concentrating she noticed an Eagle Owl at the window, "Draco is that your Owl at the window?"

Draco looked up and went over and let his owl in, "its mom's answer she will be at Hogsmeade on Sunday at noon, she says she talked to Blaise's mom and dad and they will be coming together." Just as Draco opened the window to send his owl up to the olwrey Pig came flying in the window all a flutter.

As usual Pig was overly excited and just could not settle down finally Ron grabbed him in mid air and held him while Lavender untied the parchment from his leg. Ron let him lose and he continued to swoop around the room stopping for a pet here and there.

Ron read the letter, "Mom and Dad along with Fred, George, Angelina and Katie will be here Sunday, and mom said she ran into your Dad, Luna, and that he's going to floo over with them. It looks like we are just waiting for Neville, Hannah's and Lavender's parents to let us know."

"Oh I forgot to tell you that I got an owl from mom this morning, my parents and Hannah's parents accepted they will be coming also," Lavender hurriedly finished. Neville, grinned and said, "Gran's coming also she is bringing Andromeda and Teddy with her, she thought Ginny and Harry might like to see Teddy since they had seen him since school started."

Harry and Ginny grinned they both loved Teddy to pieces and were hoping to be able to spend more time with him. "Well it sounds like we are all set for Sunday. What time are we all going into Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Harry asked.

Everyone looked around, "Well Granger and I won't be going to Hogsmeade tomorrow."

"What I thought we were going to get our rings tomorrow?"

"We are I just have some place else I want to go to pick out the rings."

"Well ok I guess, do you know what time we will be back?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sure it won't be too late probably by 1:00 at the latest. Why?"

Well, I just thought it would be nice if we could all spend the afternoon shopping and spending time together tomorrow." Said Hermione.

"If we get up and moving early tomorrow there is no problem with us being back by lunch time. We can all meet at the Three Broomsticks if that's ok with everyone," Draco looked around.

Everyone nodded, "Ok that's the plan, I'm going to head up to bed I'm to tired to even think about studying tonight see you git's in the morning." With that Draco headed up to the bedroom.

Ron looked around, "Does it seem like Malfoy is losing his nastiness to the rest of you?" Blaise looked at Ron like he wanted to smack him, "What do you mean by that remark?"

"Well I mean for some reason he seems a little nicer if that makes sense, I wasn't being mean it just he seems different." Ron stated.

"Oh drawled Blaise, "Well I guess maybe you guys are just starting to know the real Draco. I'm tired to I'm headed to bed I'll see you all tomorrow, Luna you coming?"

"Yes, I'm coming; Good night all don't let the tumbledrums bite."

Everyone laughed after Luna left the room, soon the rest of the apartment mates made their way to bed.

Hermione was one of the last to head up, when she got up to her room Draco was laying on his bed reading his Charms book and waving his wand. "Draco where are we going tomorrow?"

Draco looks up, "It's a surprise you will know when you get there" and he actually smiled.

Hermione looked at him and realized that she is liking him more and more every day. What she doesn't realize is Draco is feeling the exact same thing, he realizes though that he not only is feeling more for Hermione every day he in fact knows that he's falling in love with her.

Draco watched Hermione get ready for bed and settle down. Soon she turned on her side and went to sleep, Draco flicked his wand and the lights went out.


	20. Chapter 20

First let's cover all the legal stuff, I'm not JK Rowling's I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters. Do I wish I did, you better believe it! This is all from my imagination and in my world Fred, Albus Dumbledore and several other people survived the war. Oh and dear Lucas died!

Chapter 20

Ring Shopping

Saturday morning Hermione woke up with the sun rise, she quietly got dressed and headed down the common room trying not to wake Draco.

Hannah was sitting on the couch when she went down, Hermione enjoyed talking to Hannah and it seemed like they never had much time to visit. So she was glad to see her sitting there.

"Good morning Hannah," Hermione smiled.

Morning, Mione! "How are you this morning?"

I'm ok just kind of wondering what Draco has planned he wouldn't tell me where we are going today just that it was a surprise."

Hannah looked at the quiet smile and special light in Hermione's eyes. "You're starting to fall for him aren't you? She rushed on; "Don't take me wrong I think it's wonderful, I know I'm so thankful that Neville and I were matched up, I've had a crush on him since last year. But, I was really worried when I heard that it was you and Draco."

"Oh, Hannah I don't know what I feel, every time I think I'm starting to feel something for him he gets all snarky and I find myself mad at him again. But, then he does something like Thursday in Family Life class and I find myself opening up to him again.

If I'm totally truthful with myself yes I'm falling for him and I honestly don't know why. Does that sound stupid?"

Hannah wrapped her arms around Hermione…"Never would I think it sounds stupid I truly think the Ministry knew what they were doing when they mated us up. Look how happy Neville and I are. Even Blaise and Luna seem to fit together, and I would have never in a million years put the two of them together." Both girls laughed a little at that and then sat back and watched the fire.

"So are you and Neville picking out your ring today?" Hermione asked, "What kind of ring do you want?"

"I guess so we never said we were going to do it but, Neville was asking me on Friday what type of ring I wanted. I told him I would like just a plain simple diamond not too big with a gold band. You know me I'm not a fancy person, I like plain and simple."

Hermione hugged Hannah again, "You and Neville are so right for each other, I truly can't wait for your wedding and to meet your children. They are going to be so smart and so down to earth, thank you for being my friend."

Just as the girls broke apart from their hug Draco came down the stairs. "You ready to go?"

"Am I dressed ok, Hermione asked.

"Yeah you look great, Hannah we will see you later at the Three Broomsticks."

Hermione waved bye to Hannah and headed out of the room with Draco.

As they headed to the gate Hermione asked once again where they were going and once again Draco wouldn't tell her, "How am I supposed to get there if I don't know where I'm going" she asked.

Just hold tight he said as he wrapped his arms around her and Apparated them to Diagon Alley. Hermione looked around, "What are we doing here?"

"I need to stop at Gringot's before we head out for the day. Draco said as he started up the steps to Gringot's he got to the top and stood waiting for Hermione to join him. "Well are you coming? He asked. Hermione hurried up the steps. When they entered the bank Draco was quickly led into a private office, Hermione hung back but Draco grabbed her hand to make her follow along.

Once they sat down and the Gobblin started talking she gasped, "Draco you can't do that."

"What I'm just giving you access to my accounts and getting you a card so that you can shop when you need too. You're going to be my wife so you are going to need access so that you can buy gowns and things for the house."

Hermione just looks at him she can't believe this.

Once Draco finished with the gobblin that was putting Hermione's name on all the accounts, he asked the Gobblin to transfer a large amount of Wizarding money into Muggle money and then led Hermione out of the bank.

Hermione is still feeling totally overwhelmed, Draco looks at her and suggest, "lets go have breakfast at the Leaky Caldron and then we will go get our rings." Hermione just shakes her head ok and walks along with Draco.

After breakfast Draco once again wraps his arms around Hermione and tells her to hold on and he apparates them to a quiet alley. Hermione looks around as they walk out of the alley they are in the middle of Muggle London, then Hermione looks up. In front of her is one of the best jewelry stores in London Tiffany and Co Jewelers'. Hermione gasps once again this has been a day of surprises and it's only now 9:00 a.m. what else is Draco going to drop on her.

Her mouth drops further open when she steps up to the door and discovers that they were to have the store to themselves. Draco has made arrangements for them to shop for their rings before the store opens.

Draco looks around at the rings and asks Hermione, "Is there a type of ring you want or is there a type you don't want?"

"Well I don't really care for the yellow gold, I prefer the silver color." Draco smiles and tells the clerk, "We would like to look at the Platinum engagement rings please. He then looks back at Hermione do you want a diamond or another type of stone?"

Hermione shakes her head and says, "I guess I would like a diamond"

Draco takes her hand and walks her over to where the jeweler is setting out several trays of beautiful diamond engagement rings. Draco looks them over and asks her about one about half way down a tray, Hermione tries on a princess cut diamond but both of them look at it decide at the same time they don't like the way it looks. Draco and Hermione continue to look at the trays of diamonds Hermione looks at the smaller diamonds while Draco continues to move further and further towards the bigger diamonds. Finally he points to a larger radiant cut diamond and asks the jeweler to let Hermione try it on.

Hermione gasps as she puts it on her finger it is the most beautiful ring she has ever seen.

The Platinum band has a 3 caret radiant cut diamond with 2-1 caret diamonds on each side of the 3 caret center diamond.

Draco sees Hermione's wide eyes and knows it is the perfect ring. He looks at the Jeweler and says "We want that ring, can you show us wedding bands to go with it?"

Hermione just stares at Draco, she knows that the ring is extremely expensive but she's afraid to say anything, soon Draco is looking at bands and asking her opinion on what type of wedding ring she wants. Finally she sees a plain platinum band that she thinks will be perfect since it won't over shadow the beautiful engagement ring. Draco chooses the matching man's ring and they finish up.

One hour after walking into Tiffany's they walk out with a small bag in the trademark Tiffany Blue with 3 little Tiffany Blue ring boxes inside.

Hermione looks at Draco, "I can't believe you just did that."

Draco smiles, "Well you are going to be a Malfoy and Malfoy's always have the best, I guess you are going to have to get used to it." And he continues to smile at Hermione as they walk back down the alley.

A few minutes later they are standing outside the Three Broomsticks. Draco looks at Hermione, "We are early would you mind going for a walk with me", he asks.

Hermione smiles and takes the hand he offers, and they start walking towards the edge of town. When they get to the fence around that Shrieking Shake Draco offers Hermione a seat on a rock. He then gets down on one knee in front of her and takes her hand.

"Mione I know neither of us ever thought in a million years that we would be together, but I'm finding myself wanting to know more about you and know your thoughts on things shoot I think I want to tell Hermione this or I wonder what you would think of this. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Slowly he slips the ring on Hermione's finger and stands up; pulling Hermione up with him.

Hermione smiles up into Draco's beautiful grey eyes and quietly nods her head, Draco wraps his arms around her as Hermione slowly brings her arms up around his neck for their first real kiss. Both of them feel the fireworks that go off with that first kiss, and look into each other's eyes. Then they grin and begin another deeper kiss, just as they deepen the kiss they hear giggling behind them.

Draco looks up and growls, "What's so funny Potterette?" Ginny just smiles and asks if they are enjoying themselves and then spots Hermione's ring. "OH, Hermione your ring is beautiful!"

Hermione smiles and tells her, "We just got back from London, we went to Tiffany's for it."

Harry looks at Draco and holds out his hand, "Congrat's Draco, I hope you and Hermione are very happy."

"Thanks, Draco looks in Harry's eyes and realize he really means it. "I guess we will all be planning weddings in the next few months won't we?"

"Yeah, let's hope we can dump most of it off on the girls, Harry whispers, but Ginny with her good hearing, leans over and smacks Harry on the arm.

"No way are you blokes going to skip out on this; you have to be involved in all of this too. We aren't getting married to ourselves it's just as much your wedding as it is ours." Ginny and Hermione laugh and join arms heading back to the village.

Harry and Draco sigh and follow behind talking about Quidditch and the upcoming matches.

The couples walk into the Three Broomsticks right behind Luna and Blaise. They push a couple of table together and Blaise walks up to the bar to grab Butterbeer for all of them, Ron, Lavender, Neville and Hannah walk in just a few minutes later. Ron says, "Go have a seat guys I'll grab us some Butterbeer."

Hermoine notices Hannah's ring, "Oh Hannah let me see your ring." Soon all the girls are looking at each others rings and commenting on how their fiancees gave them their rings, the boys are talking about Quidditch.

Late afternoon the apartment mates began the walk back to Hogwart's all of the couples walking hand in hand enjoying their time together.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Meeting the Parents

Sunday morning the apartment mates were up early and heading to breakfast together. It was a kind of somber mood around the table. Everyone was just a little worried how the meet the Parent day was going to work out.

After all Narcissa's had been there when her sister tortured Hermione during the war. But, she had also saved Harry's life when she lied to Voldermort about Harry being dead. Hannah was thinking about how stern Neville's gran always looked and wondering if she would think she was good enough for Neville. Each of them had their own thoughts; the only couple not worrying at all was Harry and Ginny. Of course when you both considered the same people their parents you aren't going to be scared of seeing them.

Soon Harry and Ginny were standing up and getting ready to leave. Hermione slowly stood up as did the others. As they walked out of the hall Draco slipped his hand into Hermione's and gave it a squeeze, "You ok Granger?" "I think so I'm just scared that your mom is not going to like me." "Believe it or not I'm just as afraid that the Weasley's aren't going to think I'm good enough for you" Draco admitted.

Hermoine turned and smiled at Draco, "You don't have anything to worry about, just smile and be polite and they will love you."

A short ½ hour later they are walking into the Three Broomsticks, Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Angelina, Kate and Luna's dad were waiting when the students walked in.

Oh, Molly looks up! Don't you all look so wonderful! I've missed you all so much and she begins hugging her children."

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione all hug and kiss Molly and then Ron pulls Lavender to him. "Mom you remember Lavender," Molly smiles and wraps her arms around Lavender, "Lavender I'm so happy to have you become part of our family, I hope that we become close." Lavender hugs Molly back, "thank you so much for making me feel so welcome. I can't wait to get to know all of you."

Molly looks around and sees Draco hanging back and walks over to him. "Draco, welcome to our family, as you know Hermione lost her family during the war. She has lived with us off and on for many years and is a member of our family. I hope that you feel that you can consider us family also."

Draco clears his throat, "Hmmm thank you Mrs. Weasley I really appreciate that, I look forward to getting all of you better." Hermione smiles, "Molly I love you so much thank you so much!"

As Hermione hugs Molly again,Molly catches sight of Hermione's ring, "Oh my goodness let me see this ring. Oh how beautiful, where did you get it I've never seen one made like that?"

As Hermione begins to tell Molly about the trip into London, the door to the Three Broomsticks opens and in walks Narcissa and Blaise's parents, Draco goes over and greets his mom. He brings his mother over to the tables that the group has pushed together. "Mom I would like to introduce you to Hermione Granger, Hermione I would like to introduce you to my mom Narcissa."

Narcissa takes Hermione's hand, "Dear Hermione I'm so glad to meet you in a much more pleasant circumstance. I hope that we can become good friends, thank you for making my son so happy."

Hermione doesn't really know how to respond; but, she smiles and says, "Thank you Mrs. Malfoy it's a great pleasure to meet you. May I introduce you to my adopted family, Molly Wealsley, her husband Arthur and the rest of their family."

Narcissa greets, Arthur and Molly it is so nice to see you, "it's been a long time since we were all here last."

"Yes, it has been a while since we were our children's ages and hung out here hasn't it" Arthur commented.

A few minutes later after some small talk, and everyone being introduced to everyone else the conversation turns to the weddings and dresses.

Ginny mentions that she would like to go dress shopping the first weekend in October, especially since she was getting married on Halloween it was necessary for her to get her dress. Everyone starts talking at once finally Molly raises her voice to be heard over the noise, "Girls Please! I have a suggestion, since I want to be able to shop with Ginny, Lavender, Hermione, Kate and Angelina why don't we all plan to meet in Diagon Alley the first weekend in October and all go shopping together. That way you can all pick out dresses and all the mothers can be together to help with the dresses."

Hermione looked over at Narcissa, "Mrs. Malfoy, sorry Narcissa would you like to join us then?"

"Oh yes I would love to join you not having a daughter I never thought I'd get to go dress shopping thank you so much."

Ginny looks around and notices that Luna was being awfully quiet, "Luna you are going to join us aren't you? I'm sure Blaise's mom would love to go with you and you know Mom's planning on helping you pick out your dress just like she is the rest of us."

"Oh good gracious yes, Luna I'm going to help you, you don't even need to think about it and I think it would be wonderful if Blaise's mom could join also. I'm helping my boys finance's I think all the mother's should be involved in the dress shopping.

Everyone agrees that doing all of the dress shopping as a group sounds perfect, that way even the guy's moms could experience the joy of wedding dress shopping. They discussed some more and finally decide to meet at The Leaky Caldron at 9:00 a.m. on the first Saturday in October. From there they would go to the wedding shop and look for dresses.

Shortly before 2:00 Fred, George, Angelina and Kate excuse themselves they are going to go look at a building for a possible joke shop here in Hogsmeade and then they had to get back to Diagon Alley they were having dinner with Kate and Angelina's parents.

After they left the group chatted for another hour or two and then the apartment mates told their parents good bye and headed back to Hogswart. As the parents watch the group walk up the road towards the school Narcissa smiles and turns to Molly, "Do you think Hermione and Draco realize they are in love with each other yet?"

Molly smiled, "I don't think they do yet but neither one of them are stupid, it will hit them one of these days."

And both ladies had a great laugh!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Chapter 22

September winding down

September seems to fly the last week before bridal gown shopping was upon them. Monday was one of those days when nothing goes right.

Ron got detention for blowing up a caldron in Potions; Harry got hit with a bluger while practicing Quidditch, Ginny almost fell off her broom worrying about Harry.

Then Draco decided to be a total bear! I'm sitting in the common room studying when he comes storming in cursing everything in sight including me. I still don't have any idea what he's mad about. And I'm not about to go upstairs and face his smart ass mouth!

A few minutes later Luna and Blaise walk through the Portrait hole smiling and holding hands. "Oh just what I need thinks Hermione. Draco's pissed and I have to sit down here with the happy couple."

Hi Hermione, Luna and Blaise say together. "Hey Hermione have you seen Draco" Blaise asks?

"He's upstairs why do you ask?"

"Well, Blaise looks at Luna like he's asking her if he should tell Hermione something."

"Ok what's going on Blaise, spit it out!" Hermione spats out.

"Well, we were down in the Slytherin common room and Pansy started on Draco. She was trying to put the moves on him, of course Crabbe came in during the middle of it and he blamed Draco. They had an argument, then coming back up the stairs Ron, mouthed off to him and Draco threw a Leg Locker curse on him and he fell down the stairs in front of the Great Hall. McGonagall saw it and Draco's got Detention for tomorrow night when we have Quidditch practice." Blaise finished in one quick breath.

Hermione just lays her head down in her arms, "Oh shit. Why do I know I need to face the bear in his den."

Luna and Blaise just look at Hermione. "Do you want me to go up and try to talk to him?" Blaise asks.

"No I'll get brave enough in a minute, I just have to think how I'm going to approach this."

A few minutes later Hermione opens the door to their room, Draco's staring out the window with a nasty look on his face. "Are you ok Draco, " Hermione softly asks.

Draco turns around and sneers, "what do you think? One of my best mates thinks I was hitting on his fianncee, your best red headed mate ended up making sure I have detention tomorrow night when I have Quidditch practice. You tell me how I should be?"

"I'm really sorry, but I didn't do anything to you, can't we talk instead of you getting angry at me?" As soon as it came out of my mouth I knew I had said the wrong thing.

"Well excuse me Miss Perfect I wouldn't want to ruin your day." Draco sneered and he slammed out of the room and down the stairs.

"Oh lord when am I ever going to figure out how to talk to him? Now he will be mad for a week, " Hermione says talking to herself. Laying down on the bed Hermione thinks of what else she can do to fix this all the while tears drip slowly down her face, slowly her eyes begin to close and before long she's sound asleep.

About 2 hours later Draco comes back into the room and sees Hermione asleep on his bed holding his pillow. He can see that she has been crying because of her tear streaked face. He feels like such a heel, why does he always hurt the people he loves. "Oh Holy Merlin I didn't really say that to myself did I? Oh yes I did, Oh My I'm in Love with Hermione Granger. How in the Hell did this happen."

Draco slowly smoothes the hair off of Hermione's face and reaches down and kisses her. He still can't believe that he's fallen for her, how do you go from detesting someone to loving them over night he asks himself while staring down at her.

Slowly he realizes that her eyes are open and looking at him. "Are you ok, " Draco asks.

"Yes, I'm fine how about you?"

"I'm ok I'm over being mad, I'm sorry I snapped at you, it has really been a shitty day."

"Yeah I think all of us have had one of those days. What do you say we go to bed and get up in the morning and try to make tomorrow better."

"Well, I actually think I would like to do something other then going to bed" Draco gives Hermione a sly smile and bends over and kisses her lightly.

Hermione smiles and reaches up and kisses him back, one light touch of lips goes to another which leads to a deeper kiss, which leads to ever a deeper kiss, soon they are laying on the bed doing some serious making out. Finally Hermione sits up, "ummmm Draco I don't think we should go any further, ummm I ummmm kind of wanted to wait till my wedding night. Ummm I know we are engaged and all but I had always told my mom I would wait until I was married."

Draco rolls over on his back and smiles, "Hermione it's fine I understand I won't push you. I didn't mean for it to get going like that. I respect that you want to wait, I have no problem with waiting."

Hermione smiles and bends down to kiss him, once again Draco wraps his arms around her. Then he sighs, "But, I promise if you keep looking at me like that and kissing me like that I might have to live in the shower between now and our wedding. And he starts laughing."

Tuesday morning started much better until Draco remembered he had detention because of Weasel, when they meet in Double Potions, Draco walked up to Ron. "I'm telling you right now Weasel if you ever open your mouth to me like yesterday again I'll make sure I do worse then I did yesterday."

Ron just looks at Malfoy, "Look Malfoy I was just asking you a question I didn't mean to upset you. How in the hell was I suppose to know that you had a stick up your butt about something."

Harry is entering the room during the last of the exchange and hurries over to break it up before it gets out of hand. " Come on you two gits, stop the fighting, we all live together and we are all worked together during the war. Stop the sniping at each other and learn to be friends. I'm expecting both of you to be at my Wedding in 4 short weeks. I don't want anyone jinxed unless I do the jinxing." Ron and Draco look at harry like he has two heads and then they start laughing.

"Ok Potter you win who can fight the Boy who Lived", Draco laughs. Ron looked at Draco and held out his hand, "I know we will never be best friends but I hope that we can work this out." Draco looks and Ron and shakes his hand.

Snape walks in and shakes his head, "Well look at the Gryfindors and Slytherins all having a love fest! Get to your desks, You have exactly 1 hour and 15 minutes to get this potion completed. If one of you messes up I'm going to give everyone a failing grade on this assignment. The whole class moans.

By lunch time the apartment mates are beginning to think Tuesday is going to be a repeat of Monday. Hermione and Draco sinks into the chairs at their table and sigh. Rest of the table mates sink into theirs with the same sigh.

Hannah looks around at rest of the group, "Can someone please tell me what in merlin is going on this week? I swear everyone in this school is ready to explode. If I thought I could get by with it I would skip Family Life. I'm scared we might end up killing each other. I just hope to Merlin we don't do much but chat today."

Hermione and Ginny look and Hannah and agree. "It's been two days of hell that's for sure, Ginny says.

After lunch the group files back into Family Life class, Professor Snape is standing on the platform. Once everyone enters and sits down he announces, "We have canceled your Family Life class for today. We know many of you are way behind on your NEWT home work so we are giving you this afternoon off to catch up. This does not mean you are free to do what ever you want you must either be in your Common Room or in the library studying." Everyone takes and deep breath and thanks Merlin.

Hermione stands up and tells Draco she's heading to the Library, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Lavender agrees with her and heads that direction. Blaise, Luna, Draco and the rest of the roommates head to the Common Room to study.

Rest of the week flows by as most weeks do until Friday evening.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Thursday

By Thursday at lunch all of the apartment mates were feeling like the week would never end.

All of them had had a very rough week. As Neville pushes his food around his plate he speaks up, "If I wouldn't have to face Professor Dumbledore when I came back I would head to the Leaky Caldron right now and drink until Tom had to pour me into bed. This week almost rivals last year in how bad it's been." Everyone at the table nods in agreement. Hannah reaches out and holds Neville's hand as he stares at his plate. "If we can get through Family Life class we only have morning classes tomorrow."

"What Ron sits up, how do you not have classes on Friday?" Lavender looks at Ron, "Don't you ever pay attention in class, Professor McGonagall told us in Transfiguration that because of the need for so many 6 and 7th years meeting their parents and needing to shop for engagement rings and dresses we would be released from Friday afternoon classes."

"Oh, Yeah I forgot that." Lavender sighed, "Yea you forgot."

Slowly they finished up their meal and head back to the common room for their journals and books and returned to the Great Hall for their Family Life class. They all groan when they entered the hall and see that Snape is the only Professor on the platform.

"Take a seat and be quiet, today you will be answering some questions on your life goals. Here is the list of questions, with a flick of his wand a parchment is hanging in mid air. With another flick a quick Quote quill and a piece of parchment is floating in front of each student. The quill will write down everything you say that way each of you have a copy for your journal it will also duplicate it for me so that I can see you did the assignment. You may begin."

Hermione looked at the list:

What do you plan to do after school?

How many children do you wish?

Who will be responsible for what household chores?

Who will be responsible for the children's education until they enter formal education?

Who will be responsible for paying the bills?

And the list went on in this vain for over 20 questions, Hermione and Draco groaned in unison.

"Well I guess we should start," Hermione coughed slightly, "Have you thought about where you will work after we leave school?"

"Well what I want to do and what I'll have to do is two different things" Draco spat out.

"Can you explain what you mean, Hermione softly asked."

"Yeah I guess I should since we're getting married. What I would like to do is play professional Quidditch but what I'll be doing is running the family businesses."

"What exactly is the family business?"

"Well let's see, we own _Witch Weekly, The Prophet, Quiddtch Weekly, NLD Publishing, _we also run what muggles call a Brokerage company where we help Witches and Wizards with their finances. Then of course we own a lot of the buildings in Diagon alley and several other wizard communities."

"Wow, I knew you were well off I guess I just didn't realize that your family was involved in so much," Hermione smiled.

"Ok so what do you want to do Granger?"

"You know you aren't going to be able to call me Granger much longer I'll be a Malfoy in December, Hermione smiles to take the sting out of it.

Draco laughed, "Ok Mione what do you want to be when you grow up?"

Hermione laughed with him, "Well I always thought I wanted to work for the Ministry doing some type of Magical Creatures rights, but since the Re-Population law I've been thinking a little differently." Hermione kind of stares into space and doesn't say anything else.

"What do you mean you have been thinking differently?"

"Well, I mean my mom always worked when I was little I had to stay with a Nanny or a babysitter. And with the fact that our children will most likely be witches and wizards and won't go to formal school until they start here I was, Hermione stuttered a little, ummm well I was kind of thinking I might like to stay home and tutor our children until they start here at Hogwarts. Hermione looks up through her eyelashes at Draco seeing how he is reacting to her little speech.

"Actually, I think that's a great idea we wouldn't have to bring tutors into the manor that way and the children would have you home to take care of them instead of a nanny."

Hermione smiles, "Don't get me wrong I want to work I just don't want our kids to be raised by someone else like my parents did me. I would still like to do something from home. Maybe I could talk to the Ministry about doing something part time?"

"Instead of doing that why don't you do something for one of our papers or the publishing company? We publish all the school books we use here and at other magical schools, maybe you could develop some books for witches like yourself that are going to tutor their kids till they start at school."

Hermione smiles at Draco, "You know you aren't so bad especially when you're being yourself. So how many children do you want? That's our next question."

Draco looks at Hermione, "I don't know I know I would rather not bring up an only child like I was."

Hermione shakes her head in agreement, "I hated growing up an only child. I would like at least 3 but, when I'm around the Weasley's I think I would love a house full like them. Their home is full of so much love when everyone is there."

Draco looks at Hermione like she is totally crazy, "No way am I having a houseful like the Weasel's 3 or even 4 or 5 sounds like a good number to me. Since you are going to stay home I think it would be your place to take care of the household chores and see to the house elves and that kind of stuff. Errr don't you think?"

Hermione smiles, and thinks to herself he's learning, "Yes I think since I'm home all day that would be ok, but, when I return to work after the kids are in school we will split it 50/50. Hermione reads the next question well we have already answered that, so we are making some headway on this."

Draco smiles, "You know Grann err Mione you are not so bad yourself when you let go of the anger. Now don't take that wrong it's just it seems like you have changed in the last month."

Hermione smiles back, "I think we have both changed a lot in the last month. Ok question five wants to know who will be responsible for paying the bills. I think that should be a joint responsibility, I don't want to be one of those wives that have no idea of what's going on with the family finances." Draco just shakes his head, "What ever you want is fine with me."

"Question six wants to know when we will plan to have our second child, Hermione reads.

The couple continued to discuss the questions about ½ way through the list Snape stood up. "You have 10 minutes left…since it looks like most of you have not completed the assignment you will be expected to have this completed by next Tuesday. Snape flicked his wand and the quick quote quickly wrote the remaining questions on the parchments. Do not forget I want these ready to hand in on Tuesday afternoon as you walk in the door. Class is dismissed!"

Hermione and Draco gathered up their bags and headed to the Common Room soon the rest of the group joined them.

Blaise looked around the group, "So you girls are all meeting the mom's at 9:00 on Saturday, what are we going to do guys?"

They all looked at each other, "Maybe we can get a game of Qidditch together I can't imagine we will be the only ones that have fiancés shopping for gowns this weekend," suggested Harry. "Sure they all agreed" Neville spoke up I don't mind being Referee, I'm not good at playing but, I'm pretty good at that."

Later they all start doing homework, as Hermione pulls out the journal and parchment, Draco looks at her and flashes a look to the bedroom and mouthes upstairs. They gathered their things together and head up to their room.

Draco conjures a couple of comfy leather chairs and sat down, "I really didn't want rest of the mates knowing all of our discussion it's bad enough that Servius will read it even if he is my Godfather."

"What Snape's your Godfather, no wonder he always let you away with murder in class" Hermione snorted.

Draco just sat back and smiled, "Yeah it does come in handy sometimes, especially when I want to get the dear Golden Trio in trouble. So are we going to finish this up then?"

The two worked for a couple of hours finishing up Snape's assignment then just sat back and talked. "I want you to not think about money tomorrow I want you to buy what you want. You have the card and even if you bought everything in that store your not going to put a dent in the funds."

"Draco I've got money not a lot but enough to pay for my dress, I really don't want to spend your money."

"What are you talking about it's our money not my money, You buy what you want, mom will be with you and I promise she will see that you get what you want. Now come here a minute."

Hermione gets up and walks over towards Draco and kicks her self for obeying him but here she is. Draco takes her hand and pulls her into his lap, "I only want one thing in return for you spending all the money, and he grins and kisses her. A few minutes' later Hermione pulls back, a little flustered and her clothes a little messed up.

"Ummmmm Draaacooo we hmmmmm really need to slow down a little."

Draco, smiles and pulls her back down for another kiss. Then he pushes Hermione up and off his lap. "Yeah we probably should, I'm going to take a shower."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Friday Night

Luckily, Friday morning flew by and soon the apartment mates were free for the day. Ginny, had owled her mom the day before to let her know they would all be free on Friday afternoon and her mom had owled her right back asking if it would be possible for the girls to come home after classes, so they could start making plans.

Ginny talked to Professor McGonagall right after Transfiguration that morning and got permission for all the girls to floo to the burrow. So as soon as everyone got to the common room she let them know that plans had changed.

"Hey guys I talked to Professor McGonagall after Transfiguration, Mom wants all of us to floo to the house today so that we can start making wedding plans and McGonagall said it wasn't a problem. Do you all want to go?"

"Sure they all spoke up and then they looked at the guys." Hermione looked at Draco, "that is if it's ok with you. We really need to start getting some plans made."

Draco just grinned, "Sure we were just discussing playing some Quidditch."

Soon the girls were one by one stepping out of the fire place at the burrow. Molly was in heaven, she had all of the girls at the house. But, she had a big surprise for the girls.

Molly had a bunch of bridal books and parchments laid out on the table. Shortly after the girls settled down making lists of who they were having as bridesmaids and who they wanted to invite to their weddings they heard voices outside. Soon all the mom's were coming in the house.

Draco's mom smiled and announced, "We have a surprise for all of you! We are all going back to the manor and spend the night than we will go to Diagon alley from there. I also want to offer the Manor and grounds to any of you that would like to have your wedding there."

Everyone was really excited, when they all got to the manor they all started ooohhhh and uhhhhing. The grounds were beautiful and the Manor was totally amazing. Several of the girls decide to talk about having their weddings at the Manor, Ginny told Mrs. Malfoy thank you and then turned to her mom." Mom I always wanted to be married in our garden." Molly smiles, "Oh Ginny I'm so happy. It should be perfect for an October wedding, what type of decorations are you thinking of."

Soon Ginny and the girls were all talking about ideas for the wedding, finally it was decided that Ginny's wedding colors would be fall colors, with the Bridesmaids in Gold or Brown dresses with the table done with pumpkins and fall leaves. Ginny also decided that she would have Aster's in her bouquet.

With Ginny's wedding thought through it was time to turn to Hermione and Draco's wedding they were the next 2 getting married.

Molly and Narcissa turned to Hermione; "now have you and Draco thought about what you want to do for the wedding, Narcissa 's asked.

"Well not really, we know we want to be married on the 6th of December that's the day after we get back from school. I don't really know I kind of thought maybe we could do a Christmas like theme, maybe have it snowing and have red and white poinsettias for the table and maybe have lilies and roses in my bouquet?"

"Oh that sounds so pretty! If we have the guys in black dress robes and the bridesmaids in red or green gowns I think it would be beautiful! Are you going to have the wedding here at the manor?" Narcissa's asks.

"Well I've not talked to Draco yet but I imagine he wants it here," Hermione said.

"Well you can talk to him tomorrow about it and then we can start finalizing plans after that, "Narcissa smiled.

Molly looked around "Ok Luna, your wedding is next you are wanting a New Years day wedding right?"

"Yes, Luna said, Blaise and I talked a little, I love yellow and he said to do what I want."

Blaise's mom spoke up, "I have a tiara I would love for you to wear Luna, I also would like to have you get married at the house if you are comfortable about that. I have a large formal garden we can put a spell up so that it's warm; I think it would be beautiful."

Luna smiles, "Oh it sounds wonderful, what do you think of yellow roses and lilies for my bouquet and white roses for the bridesmaids and pale yellow gowns for them?"

Everyone smiled and sighed thinking of how pretty Luna would look with her beautiful white blonde hair.

Molly all at once exclaimed "Oh while I'm thinking of it I want you Ginny, Hermione and Lavender if you don't already have a Tiara to wear my family's tiara for your weddings." The girls all smile and agree.

Next was Hannah and Neville, Hannah looked around and smiled," Neville and I are going to have a very simple wedding. We have talked to mom and Mrs. Longbottom already. I'm going to have my bridesmaids in either pale blue dresses or another light color and I'm carrying roses. We are getting married in our garden with just family and close friends like all of you. With mom so busy doing all of the weddings happening right now I just want something small and intimate. "

So Lavender's mom spoke up "I guess Lavender and Ron are the next at Valentine's Day. Do you have any idea what you want you're wedding like Lavender?"

"Well I want my bridesmaids in Lavender since it is my signature color, I don't have any idea other then that. I know red's supposed to be the color for Valentine's Day but I don't want red. Does anyone else have any ideas?"

Hermione, looked at Lavender and smiled; "Lavender since you are going with lavender gowns have you thought about maybe going with pastel colors for your bouquets?"

Lavender looks at Molly and her mom, "What do you guys think? I'm thinking I might wait until I decide on what color dress I'm going to get and then make a final decision."

Lavender's mom hugs her and agrees that's a great idea.

Narcissa's looks up at the grandfather clock as it strikes midnight, "Well ladies why don't we all head up to our rooms we need to be up early, I'll have you all shown to your room and hot cocoa sent up!" Narcissa's calls Danky, and a house elf appears, will you please show the ladies to their rooms and see that they have a nice warm cup of cocoa." Danky bows and has the ladies follow her, as Hermione rises to leave Narcissa's takes her hand, "Would you mind sitting with me for a few minutes?"

Hermione smiles and sits back down.

"I'll only keep you a couple of minutes then I'll show you to Draco's room, I just want to let you know how happy I am that you and Draco have each other. I wouldn't have seen the two of you together, but you are perfect for each other and I'm so happy."

Hermione smiles, "I would have never dreamed that the two of us could spend 10 minutes in a room together but I've discovered we have a lot in common. And to be truthful I think the Ministry might have just known what they were doing when they choose us for each other."

Hermione and Narcissa's hugged and then Narcissa's shows Hermione to Draco's room. I thought you would be more comfortable in the family part of the house instead of the guest side. Sleep tight and I'll see you in the morning.

Hermione looks around, Draco's room it is bigger then the whole house she grew up in. There is a sitting area, a table area, which if she's not mistaken has a pot of hot cocoa steaming on it, ; there is a door off to the left of the bed area as Hermione opens it she finds a bathroom as big as the prefects bathroom at Hogwarts. She comes out of the bathroom and sees another door next to the door she entered; she opens it, and steps into a closet big enough get lost in. The other thing she notices is the shelves and shelves of books. Hermione sighs and wonders if she will ever get used to this much wealth, she didn't grow up poor but she never dreamed of this kind of wealth. Finally she pours her self a cup of cocoa and scans the books before changing and crawling into the huge big bed with a second cup of cocoa and a book.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Dress Shopping

It seemed like morning came in seconds to Hermione she was so comfortable curled down in the huge bed. But, Danky was standing in front of her with a tray with tea on it telling her it was time to get up. Hermione stretched, "thank you so much, its Danky isn't it?"

"Oh yes mamm, its Danky thank you mamm," she squeaked. "Would Master Draco's Mistress want breakfast in bed or would she like to join the other ladies in the breakfast room?"

"Oh I'll join everyone else, I'll be down as soon as I shower, could you come back in about 20 minutes to show me the way?"

"Yes, Maam I will be back in 20 minutes."

Hermione took her cup of tea to the bathroom showered and hurriedly dressed, shortly after she got her hair dry Danky came up and lead Hermione down to the breakfast room.

Everyone was soon finished with breakfast and they flooed to the bridal shop.

The girls thought since everything went so well last night that today would be fun! They never dreamed what a nightmare it would turn into.

Hermione shakes her head and looks around the Leaky Caldron and looks at Ginny they both just shake their heads.

Flashback:

It all started with Mrs. Brown, first thing out of her mouth was that she wanted to help Lavender find her dress and she drug her off to her own little corner. Then Molly with her red haired temper fired up, she got ready to blow up saying she wanted to help Lavender also, thank goodness I was able to diffuse that situation Hermione thinks to herself.

If I hadn't made that suggestion that we all look around and find 6 to 10 dresses and then we would all try on at once I don't know what Molly would have done. It would have been scary, and then Narcissa started about nothing being good enough for a Malfoy and that she thought we should have a gown designed! That was almost the final straw for Molly, oh wow! Then add in Blaise's mom and Luna, gasp that was really almost the last straw.

I thought Molly and Mrs. Zambini were going to draw wands all over a stupid argument over which dress Luna should try on. Luna I've never seen her like she was today since before the war she was more Loony Luna then I've ever seen her. She had slipped full into Loony Luna mode!

End of flashback.

Ginny looks over at Hermione with a sigh, "At least we found our dresses."

They smile sadly at each other now if the mother's will ever make up we will have it made Hermione quietly whispers, all of the girls laugh.

Ginny's Flash back:

Luna is walking out of the changing room in a beautiful white gown with a pale butter colored over skirt with slightly darker butterflies and flowers embroiled around the hem. That dress looks perfect on Luna…she sighs a little remembering.

Then she switched to her own gown:

The gown is ecru accented with small ivory seed pearls and clear crystals on the bodice and at each pick up in the skirt. The skirt has small gathers that have ivory see pearls added to each little gather. The back of the dress is just beautiful in the way it is tied up the back. (Sigh)

Flashback ends

Hannah looks around at the girls! Wow what a day I hope the mom's aren't still arguing when they get here at least they did all go their separate ways to get their errands done.

All the girls begin to talk while once and again Hermione drifts into her thoughts.

Flashback

Hermione remembers how the perfect dress just felt that way, I put it on and it was just perfect. She smiles as she thinks of the dress ; it got a Strapless beaded metallic embroidered bodice with pleated organza ball gown skirt and chapel train, Hermione felt like a princess in the dress.

Finally Hermione comes out of her dreams hearing Hannah describing her dress for about the 10th time. "I would have never thought of a light gold dress and I love that it's Strapless gown. Oh and the satin A-line gown is just perfect and I love the way the bodice drapes and the asymmetric skirt."

Everyone smiles at Hannah as they hear the first of the mothers come in. Narcissa and Blaise's mom come in smiling and asking the girls if they all have something to drink, when they say they do they ask Tom for a pot and tea and sit down at a table close to the girls and beginning chatting.

Then in comes Mrs. Brown and she pulls up a chair next to Lavender carrying on about how perfect Lavender's dress is. She gushes about how it is Strapless satin A-line with a cuff neckline and pleated sash at waist; she goes on and on about how she loves that it's snow white and had a beautiful satin sash that trails to the end of the train in Lilac. She goes on and on and on about how the dress looks like it was specially ordered for Lavender.

Hermione rolls her eyes at Hannah and Ginny and they all start laughing, soon Molly, Mrs. Abbott and Neville's gran come in; chatting about who knows what but Molly has that I'm going to be a bull dog and your going to listen to me attitude.

Hermione looks and Ginny and they both get ready to play referee. Some how between getting lunch ordered and Andromeda coming in with Teddy the mood mellows and everyone enjoy a nice lunch.

Around 1:00 Andromeda notes that Teddy needs a nap and heads for home, soon the party starts breaking up and the girls are left with Molly and Narcissa. Ginny suggests that her mom floos back to Hogwarts with them and Narcissa said she would like to go also

Soon they had all flooed to the main fireplace in Hogwarts and were stepping out. Ginny looks out the doorway as they walk by and sees a bunch of guys flying on the pitch. Hermione suggests the girls take their dresses up to their rooms and put a spell on them so the guys can't see them and that Molly and Narcissi down on the pitch.

The girls quickly run up and store their dresses and walk down to meet the guys as they walk back up. Molly and Narcissi ask to see how the kids are living. So they start up to the apartment. While Molly is busy talking to Ron, Ginny, grabs Harry by his robe; "quick as soon as we get to the apartment run up stairs and change our beds back. We can't let mom know we are well you know."

Harry excuses himself as soon as they enter the Common room and runs up and changes the beds back to 2 twin beds, before Molly finds out that they have been sleeping together.

When Harry comes down they are talking about weddings.

"Draco, your mom was wondering if you want to be married at the Manor. We talked about poinsettias and snowflakes for the wedding decorations?"

"Are we going to have it in the main hall or the ball room?"

Narcissa's spoke up! "I was thinking maybe we could have the wedding in the main hall have Hermione walk down the stairs. And then have the reception set up in the garden we could put up a large shield and have tables with glass tops and snow flakes with the poinsettias. "

"Sure what ever the two of you want, and then he happens to look at Hermione, "Well what I mean that sounds great what else should we think about."

Harry snickers under his breath, but Draco hears him and shoots a dirty look his way. Soon the mom's decide it is time to go and they hug everyone and leave.

Draco turns to Harry after the mom's are gone, "Hey boy who lived, I bet I could make you boy who died if I let slip to your mother-in-law about the lack of twin beds in your room."

Harry turns a little pale and then laughs, "Yeah you probably could I promise no more snickering."

With that they all say goodnight and head to their rooms.

Once they reach the room Draco asks Hermione about her shopping. "So how did shopping go with mom today?"

"It went ok; are you sure you're ok with white and red for our wedding colors and with us making most of the plans."

"Mione come here for just a minute please." Draco grabs her hand and pulls her down on his bead beside him. I'm totally sure it's ok! What ever you want is what I want." Then he pulls her down for a long drawn out snog session.

Hermione eventually comes up for air and moves to her bed. "By the way Draco I slept in your room last night."

Draco groans, "You would have to tell me that wouldn't you after we have just snogged and all I can think of is getting you in this bed with me."

Hermione laughs and flicks off the lights, "I guess you are going to need another cold shower."

The only response she gets is another groan of frustration.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Chapter 26

October ends

October quickly passed between classes and trying to plan the weddings Ginny felt like it should still be the first of the month. But she looks up and realizes that it's Friday and she will be married the next day. Harry woke up early and watched Ginny sleep, finally he whispered in her ear "Miss Weasley!" She slowly opens her eyes, good morning Mr. Potter and smiles. Harry looks at her, "Do you realize today is the last morning we wake up together with you being a Weasley?"

"I know it doesn't seem possible does it? So are you staying here at the school tonight or some place else?"

"Draco is taking all of us to the Manor tonight and we are going to have my bachelor party."

"You behave your self Mr. Potter"

"Oh I plan to Miss Weasley."

Slowly they get moving and go down to the common room, Draco is sitting on the couch reading, "So the boy who lived and the red head will be getting married tomorrow."

Harry and Ginny smile, Hermione is coming down the stairs and runs to Ginny and wraps her arms around her. "I can't believe that you will be an old married woman this time next week. Are you guys going to have a honeymoon?"

"No we thought about it and decided to wait and go some place after the two of you are married. That way we won't miss any school and we can take a week and still be home for Christmas, Harry says."

Friday drug by for Harry and Ginny, Hermione and Draco keep thinking about the fact that their wedding is a little over a month away and wondering how it will all work out.

Charms is their last class of the day. The apartment mates all run for the Common Room and grab their bags. They all walk to the front gate so they can Apparate to the Burrow. Harry and Ginny hug and he apparates them to the burrow, the others take a step and Draco and Hermione hear the pops. As Hermione starts to take the step Draco grabs her hand, Hermione looks at him and he pulls her to him. Then he bends down and kisses her as he takes the step and apparates them to the Burrow.

Molly has dinner waiting for all of them. They are going to have dinner together then the guys were headed to the Manor and then out on the town and the girls are going to have their own little party at the Burrow. Kretcher, Harry's house elf has been at the Burrow since the previous week helping Molly get ready for the wedding. When he sees Harry and Ginny he is so happy that he bows till his nose touches the ground, "Master Harry and Mistress Ginny, Kretcher is so happy to have been allowed to help with your wedding." Harry and Ginny both greet Kretcher, "We can't thank you enough for all the help you've given my mom, "Ginny tells him. Kretcher bows again, "Kretcher owes Mistress Ginny many thanks for letting Kretcher help her mother."

Soon the Burrow is full of Weasley's, Fred and George arrive with their fiancées' Percy and his wife Penelope come in followed by Bill and Fleur. And finally Arthur arrives and they sit down to dinner. Molly has magically expanded the kitchen so that they could all sit at the table. Dinner is a loud, happy Weasley affair with everyone talking over everyone else.

Draco is just slightly over whelmed with the noise and being surrounded by so many of the Order of the Phoenix…even though he fought against Voldermort he still isn't comfortable with this many of them. Hermione notices that he is looking just a little overwhelmed as desert is being served. She took his hand under the table and smiled at him. "Molly do you mind if we have desert in a little bit I want to show Draco the garden and orchard."

"Oh go ahead Hermione let me know what you think of what we have done in the garden when you come back in."

"I sure will come on Draco lets go see the decorations."

Draco walks outside and takes a deep breath, "thanks I was feeling just a little closed in."

"There are times all the Weasley's can be just a little overwhelming," as she laughs. "So what are you guys doing tonight?"

"Oh I don't know maybe a club, find a few easy women, drink some firewiskey," then Draco laughs. "Granger your face is priceless."

"Hey if you guys get some lose women we are going to find some male stripers," She smirks back at him!

"Ok no easy women for us, no really we are going to go to the Leaky Cauldron and maybe a couple bars in London I know of."

"Just remember Harry has to be back here at the Burrow by 1:00 tomorrow to get married. And remember you are an engaged guy" Hermione steps up to Draco and wraps her arms around his neck and starts kissing him, slowly biting his lower lip and deepening the kiss. Draco groans and pulls Hermione closer and deepens the kiss even more.

"Arggggg someone give me something to wipe my eyes out with," George gags.

Hermione jerks back, "Oh grow up George!" George just laughs. "Mom wants you Mione."

"Thanks," George, I'll talk to you later and she gives Draco another kiss and heads to the kitchen.

George walks over to Draco and puts his arm on his shoulder; soon Fred is on the other side of him. Draco really starts to feel nervous; "Ummm guys I need to get back and get Harry to the Manor."

"Not so fast" Fred and George respond. "We want to have a talk to you about our little sister."

"Ummmm Ginny?" "No you git Mione they respond.

"OH!"

"Yeah OH, We just want to warn you that if you hurt Mione we hurt you, and I promise it won't just be the two of us you will face all the Weasley Brothers. Mione is as much our sister as Ginny is, do you understand?"

Draco swallows, "Yeah I understand that, look guys I really care for Grrr er Hermione, I promise I won't do anything to hurt her."

"You just keep that promise and we won't give you any trouble but if you ever hurt her you will be answering to all of us!"

"I got it, now if you will excuse me I need to get Harry to the Manor so we can meet the rest of you at the Leaky Caldron at 8:00."

Draco turns and walks quickly back to the kitchen, "Hey guys we need to get moving if we are going to make it to the Caldron in time to meet rest of the group."

The guys all kiss their girl's bye and floo to the Manor, drop off their bags and heading right back to the floo so they can head to the Caldron.

Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Lee and most of the Order of Phoenix are sitting at the Caldron when they floo in. Draco looks around and again get's that feeling he was where he doesn't belong, but he isn't going to let anyone see it.

Everyone greets Harry and the firewiskey starts flowing. Some time around 10 they all talk about going some place else but NO one is sober enough to figure out where to go. Soon Fred and George are up on a table dancing to the newest Weird Sister Song. Kingsley Shacklebolt is cheering them on, while trying to do a little dance himself.

Some time around midnight Draco looks around, Ron is shit faced he is sitting with his head in his hands with a shitty grin, Charlie still seems to be half way sober, Blaise is passed out and snoring with his head back, Harry is laughing hysterically at something, Neville is watching everyone and looks stone cold sober, and Fred and George along with most of the Order are some place between as drunk as Blaise and where Draco himself is, which is a damn good buzz.

Draco decides to get Neville to help him get the lot back to the Manor, "Hey Neville, do you think we can get this bunch back to the Manor?"

"Yeah lets, floo them there, we can stand them up in the fire and throw the powder for them."

"Charlie looks like he might be able to help some too." Draco stands up and grabs Ron and Blaise and shoves them over to the fireplace, He stands them up throws in a handful of floo powder and says Malfoy Manor. "In the meantime Neville is gathering up a few others, and shoves them in the fire and does the same. Charlie realizes what they are doing and grabs Bill and sends him to Shell Cottage, he knows Fleur will make sure that Bill gets to the wedding on time. Then he grabs the twins and shoves them and his dad into the fireplace and sends them to the Burrow.

Draco looks around the only people left are order members along with himself, Harry and Neville. "Charlie, Neville and I will get Harry poured in bed and make sure he's at the Burrow on time tomorrow if you can take care of the rest of these."

"Just leave them here Tom will take care of them, I'm going to my place and see if I can hide out from mom. Make sure you get Harry there on time tomorrow."

Draco nods and grabs Harry by one arm while Neville grabs the other. "Come on Harry it's time to put you to bed, Harry laughs and laughs and they drag him to the fireplace and disappear.

Charlie looks around and waves to Tom put them to bed when you close, I sure will Charlie! Good Night


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Harry and Ginny's Wedding

Harry woke up with a groan and a head that felt like he had a bunch of Banshee's screaming in it. He felt for his glasses and knocked his hand against a little bottle as he reached for them. He put on his glasses and read the parchment lying on the table as best as he could.

Drink this when you wake up you'll be able to at least stand up without your head exploding. DM

Harry drank the potion and felt the headache ease off, now if his stomach didn't feel like it could rebel at any minute. Shower he decided then find the kitchen and some coffee or tea.

Draco, Neville and Blaise are sitting in the dinning room nursing coffee when Harry finally finds his way to the dinning room. Morning Harry, how's the head this morning, Draco drawls out.

"The heads ok if I could just get the stomach to settle, by the way thanks for the hangover potion on the table this morning."

"No problem I think all of us but Neville needed it this morning. By the way do you suppose we should get go get Ron pulled out of bed?"

"Yeah we probably should."

"Danky, Draco called, "You called master" , "will you please go up and get Ron up and see that he drinks his potion and heads to the shower." "Yes master!"

An hour later Ron comes slowly down the stairs, "Holy Merlin someone remind me not to drink like that again."

There's a pot of coffee, cups and scones on the trolley over there if you want some, Draco points.

"Oh I'd give my right arm for some coffee thanks. Hey what time is it?"

"We have about an hour before we have to get changed and head for the Burrow, Harry answered.

Meanwhile at the Burrow, Molly is having it out at Arthur and the Twins, "What in the Hell are you doing, I come down here and find the three of you laying half in and half out of the fire. Where are the rest of the boys? What do you think you were doing?"

"Oh please Molly, please Holy Merlin don't scream, "Arthur begs. Fred and George groan and try to crawl off, but as they try to crawl away Molly picks up her wand and **Incarcerous**; ropes wrap around each of them. "Oh no you don't you to are going to stay right here and explain yourselves!"

Ginny and Hermione sneak down the stairs to see what Molly is screaming about. "hehehehe, I wonder what kind of shape the rest of them are in, if these three spent the night in the fire place, Ginny asks.

Hermione looks around the corner, "I don't know but I'm going to find out, come on." Hermione runs back up the stairs and goes to Ginny's window Expecto Patronum and she sends her Patronus to Malfoy Manor to find out what's going on with the rest of the group."

Soon the boys are looking at Hermione's Patronus asking them if they are all ok and explaining about Fred, George and Arthur. The all very quietly laugh, Draco conjures a piece of parchment and quill and calls for his owl.

A few minutes later Draco's Eagle Owl flies into the window and holds out his leg to Hermione. I think we are all in better shape then Fred and George; we will be there by 10:30. DM

Hermione smiles and shows Ginny the note. "Come on girl friend we need to get you in the shower and start getting you ready for your special day."

Soon the rest of the girls are up and everyone is helping Ginny get ready. The girls fuss with Ginny all morning, around 10:30 the girls hear a pop! The all run to the window, and watch as the guys Apparate in, Ginny catches her breath as Harry shows up, and grabs Hermione's hand, "He looks so handsome she smiles." Hermione agrees but she's not looking at Harry, she is staring at Draco, he looks so hot in his black dress robes and his silky blonde hair. Both girls sigh and then look at each other and start laughing, soon all 5 girls are laughing so hard they have tears running down there face.

Hannah finally catches her breath, "ladies we have to stop our makeup is going to be ruined if we don't." This just causes all of them to start laughing even harder.

Finally, Ginny gasps again and tries to pull her self together," come on guys I'm going to be married in less then 2 hours, I really have to stop laughing and finish my makeup."

The girls finally stop laughing and finish up their makeup. Soon they can hear the guest starting to arrive. Ginny gets quieter and quieter the closer it comes to time for her to marry. Hermione tries to talk to her but Ginny just stares out the window.

When it comes time for Ginny to walk down stairs she is shaking so bad Hermione is afraid she will fall down the stairs. But, when her dad comes in to walk her down the aisle Ginny's eyes brighten up and she stands up straight and strong.

Luna starts down the aisle first, then Hannah, Lavender, Hermione and finally Ginny! Everyone one turns as Ginny starts down the Aisle she is radiant in her beautiful gown, you can hear sniff's all over the garden.

Hermione and Draco's eyes meet across the aisle and they smile. Then Hermione looks at Harry, the love shining through his eyes for Ginny is so bright that it feels like it could burn you.

Harry and Ginny have eyes only for each other, Ginny smiles as her dad gives Harry her hand. Harry can't think and he is gasping for air, Ginny is so beautiful it actually makes his chest hurt all he can think is that she is going to be my wife in a few short minutes.

Soon the wizard minister starts the ceremony.

"Who gives this woman to this man" Arthur stands up "Her Mother and I."

The minister starts," Marriage is a sacred partner ship and a binding magical contract. Do you agree to this binding Mr. Harry James Potter?" "Yes" Harry answers.

"And do you Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley agree to this binding? " "Yes I do," replies Ginny.

The minister flicks his wand and wraps a silver band around their joined hands, Harry James Potter, do you take Ginevra Molly Wealsley as your wife, to protect, love and respect?" "YES"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley do you take Harry James Potter as your husband, to protect, love and respect?" "YES"

"Do you both agree to support each other in all endeavors and remain faithful only to each other?" Harry and Ginny look in each others eyes and answer together "We Do"

The silver band glows as they answer and the air around the two turn's silver.

Please repeat your vows at this time: Harry starts first:

"Today, as I give myself to you my mind is clear and my commitment  
is strong and without reservation. I take you to be my life's partner.  
I will never leave you nor forsake you;  
I will spend all my days at your side.  
We will share a lifetime of eternal, immeasurable love. "

Then Ginny:

"Because of you, I laugh, I smile, and I dare to dream again.  
I look forward with great joy to spending the rest of my  
life with you, caring for you, nurturing you, being there for you in all life  
has for us, and I vow to be true and faithful for as long  
as we both shall live"

"May I have the rings the minister asks" Ron hands the minister Ginny's ring and Hermione hands him Harry's ring. The minister flicks his wand at the rings and they begin to glow.

He hands Ginny's ring to Harry, "Please place this ring on your bride's finger and repeat after me, "With this ring I give you my heart, please take it and keep it safe within your love."

Harry stumbles a little but manages, "With this ring I give you my heart, please take it and keep it safe within your love."

The minister then hands Harry's ring to Ginny, "Please place this ring on your groom's finger and repeat after me, "With this ring I give you my heart, please take it and keep it safe within your love."

"With this ring I give you my heart, please take it and keep it safe within your love."

The minister waves his wand one more time! "I now pronounce you magically bound and wed, you may kiss the bride."

Everyone stands and claps as Harry and Ginny Kiss.

Soon everyone is hugging Ginny and Harry; Hermione stands back and watches with a smile on her face. Draco quietly walks up behind her and put his arms around her. "They look happy don't they?"

"Yeah they do, those two were meant for each other from the beginning. Ginny fell in love with Harry when she was 10 years old and to be honest I think Harry fell in love with her shortly after that."

Draco looks around, "What do you say we slip away for a little bit, just till the crowd spreads out."

"Draco I can't leave I'm her maid of honor."

"We won't be far and I promise only 5 minutes or so it will be that long before you can even get close to them."

"Promise 5 minutes only?"

"I promise" as he turns on the spot.

"Where are we," Hermione looked around.

"A little quiet place I know here put my robe around you so you won't be cold."

"Why did you want to get away?"

"So I could do this, as he leans down and kisses her.

Hermione gasps and then leans further into Draco; she thought as they kissed, I still don't know why I feel like this in his arms. "I feel so safe and so content I would love to stay like this all day."

Slowly, Draco pulls back a little, "Wow, you do pack a punch in your kiss" he smiles and stares into Hermione's beautiful brown eyes.

Hermione smiles back, "So do you, oh so do you, but you know we probably should get back to the wedding."

"Yeah, just one more thing before we go," Draco moves in for another long kiss. As he pulls back he apperattes them back to the Burrow.

Hermione looks around, "Smooth move Mr. Malfoy" she grins. He grins back and leds her toward Harry and Ginny who are looking a little desperate to be rescued.

Hermione steps behind Ginny and Harry, "Would the two of you like to be rescued?"

They both nod and Hermione speaks up, "Sorry everyone but we are going to kidnap Ginny and Harry for a few minutes so that they can get ready for their first dance."

With that, Draco and Hermione form a wall behind Ginny and Harry and shove them towards the Burrow and a few minutes of safety. The 2 couples run into the Burrow and slam the door shut and start laughing. "Thanks guys for saving us," Harry holds out his hand to Draco.

"No problem, I just expect the same from you in December" and he starts laughing. "Look you guys go on up and have the little snog feast you are wanting and we will keep everyone away but only for 10 minutes then you have to face that crowd on your own."

As Harry looks back down the stairs he starts laughing, "I don't think they were saving us I think they had some ideas of their own." Ginny looks down and smiles, "Well who would have ever thought."

A good twenty minutes later and a Ginny with well mussed hair along with Harry who looks a little flustered join the crowd and have their first dance.

Molly who has been hunting all over the yard for them has a very nasty gleam in her eye, Ron who had been quietly enjoying his own Snog feast with Lavender behind the shed, feels sorry for Harry and Ginny; when she catches them they are going to be in major deep shit. As the dance ends Ron, grabs Harry and drags them up to the main table before Molly can catch them.

Ron asks everyone to get a glass, "As you know as the Best man it's my duty to toast the bride and groom. Well as many of you know my sister has been in love with Harry here since she was 10 years old. Now what Harry doesn't know is I knew he was a doomed man about 15 minutes after he walked into our house for the first time. (the whole party starts laughing) When a Weasley woman decides she wants something she gets it. So Harry ole mate I hope you and Ginny nothing but happiness for the rest of your lives!

After everyone stops laughing Harry goes to Molly and asks her to dance while Arthur leads Ginny out on the dance floor. While Harry and Molly dance she keeps asking where they were when she was hunting for them. Harry just keeps insisting she must have just been missing them.

Soon the dance floor is hopping and the buffet is set out. At 11:00 George and Fred let off some special fireworks they did just for Harry and Ginny with the finale a large red heart with Harry and Ginny's initials in it. After the fireworks Hermione gathers all of the girls together and tosses her bouquet, now a witch's bouquet is not like a muggle bouquet. A witch's bouquet magically flies when tossed to the next to be married. So when Ginny tosses her bouquet even though it looks like it's going to Luna at the last minute it swerves and goes straight into Hermione's waiting hands.

After Ginny threw her bouquet it was time for Harry to get the garter and throw it. Harry sat Ginny in a chair and got to go fishing for her garter; all the guys are cheering and making obscene remarks. Finally Harry fishes out the garter and stands up, Ginny is as red as her hair by the time Harry stands up. Harry turns his back and tosses the Garter and like all magical things it sails straight into Draco's outstretched hands.

Just before midnight Harry and Ginny tell everyone good bye and fly off on Harry's broom. They just fly a short way into the orchard then Apparate to Grimwald Place for their short one night honeymoon.


	28. Chapter 28

Ready to Head Back to School

First let's cover all the legal stuff, I'm not JK Rowling's I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters. Do I wish I did, you better believe it! This is all from my imagination and in my world Fred, Albus Dumbledore and several other people survived the war. Oh and dear Lucas died!

Chapter 28

Back to School

Sunday is a quiet day at the Malfoy manner Narcissa, Draco and Hermione spend most of the morning finalizing their wedding plans, after lunch Draco and Hermione pull out some of their homework and try working on it. Draco is sprawled out on one of the couches studying History of Magic and working on an Essay, Hermione is on the floor in front of his couch working on her Charms essay, and Narcissa is reading The Prophet and watching the kids out of the corner of her eye.

She smiles to herself, Draco keeps reaching over and playing with Hermione's hair and every once in a while Hermione leans her head back against Draco. As she thinks to herself, I'm so happy they seem to have accepted the law and they truly seem happy. I couldn't bare Draco to be in an unhappy marriage, but I truly think that he is in love. She sighs and thinks of her own marriage. It had been an arranged marriage, she knew that she had been promised to _Lucius_from the time she was 5 years old. So she really didn't know any other way of life. If _Lucius_ hadn't have made so many mistakes their life could have been so different. But, I still miss him, I wish he could see how happy our baby is. But, he would not be happy for them, he wouldn't think that Hermione was good enough for Draco, no way would he allow a muggle born to marry his pure blood son. Narcissa sighs, "Are you ok Narcissa, " Hermione asks.

"Oh I'm fine just reading this article in the Prophet you and Draco might want to read it.", as she hands the paper to Hermione. Draco leans over Hermione's shoulder to read the article with her. "What another law Draco fumes! They are going to make us have kids as soon as we get married, first they tell us we have a year and now they stop all, Hermione starts giggling. "What are you giggling about," Hermione gets very red, "Draco they can stop us from using Magical Spells, but there is still Muggle ways, they can't stop that."

"Oh, Draco smiles, "yeah you're right they can't."

"We should probably start getting ready to head to the Burrow," Narcissa speaks up. "We are supposed to be there by 6:00 for dinner and for all of you to floo back to school."

"Hermione walks up to their room to gather everything up to head back to school, Draco turns her to him, "How did you get so smart, he asks? "What Draco Malfoy admits that Hermione Granger is smart?"

Draco snickers, "yep I'm admitting it, I'm glad you're a muggle too otherwise we wouldn't have Muggle goodies to keep us from having kids before we are ready."

Hermione smiles she's sure Draco won't like the muggle goodies but, she doesn't want to be pregnant till the last possible moment, she wants time to work on their marriage first.

"Ok Mr. Malfoy get your stuff gathered up so we can head to the Burrow."

Draco smiles, "I wonder how Potty and little Red made out last night."

Hermione looks over and Draco he has a really funny look on his face, "What are you planning on doing? I really don't like that look on your face."

"Oh nothing I just wondered how they made out," he smirks and thinks about how he's going to kid Potty.

"Draco, Hermione, Nacissa calls as she passes their door, it's time to leave."

Soon, The Malfoy's and Hermione are stepping out of the floo at the Burrow.

"Good day to you Molly", Narcissa smiles as she steps out and brushes the soot from her dress.

"Oh good day to you Narcissa, thank you so much for sending your house elves over to help me fix dinner. "

"It's the least I could do after all you have had all of us all weekend."

"Oh I've enjoyed every minute of it. I just can't believe my little girl is married and soon my Hermione and Ron will be married. And Fred, George, Angelina and Kate informed me last night that they want to be married the weekend after Ron. I really can't believe that all my children will be married by the end of next year. Well all but Charlie that is, I guess its good he lives in Romania now he's not subjected to our laws."

"You know Molly it's amazing how happy are children are with all they have went through the last few years. But, they truly seem happy, I just hope that they continue to be happy."

Molly looks at Narcissa, I take it you read the paper this morning about the new law."

"Yes, I have to say though Hermione brought up a good point. The ministry can't control them from using Muggle means of birth control."

"Oh that darling girl of mine I would have never thought of that. I hope she shares it with rest of the couples, I think I'll mention it to her. I really would like to see our children have a little chance to grow up before they are expected to deal with the responsibilities of children."

Both ladies nod their heads and look around. "Now where did that lot get to Molly asks? I think they got tired of us Narcissa smiles.

Everyone is sitting under the canopy that's still up from the wedding talking, Draco looks at his watch, "Potty better get back soon or we aren't going to have time to eat dinner and floo back to Hogwarts." Just as he finishes his sentence Ron's stomach give a big growl. Everyone laughs and laughs some more, "Hey what's so funny Harry and Ginny ask."

Ron looks up, "It's about time you guys made it back we are hungry." And everyone breaks into laughter again.

Hermione finally dries her eyes, "Draco had just said you guys needed to get back so we had time to eat and floo back. Ron's stomach growled just as Draco finished so we were all laughing."

Ginny and Harry start laughing. "Ron's stomach is our own personal clock, Ginny laughs, well if it's any consolation Ron, mom and Narcissa are on their way with food."

Dinner was a happy affair with lots of joking and teasing of Ginny and Harry and some for Hermione and Draco since they were the next two to marry. Before they realized it Molly is hurrying them all up to head back to Hogswart before they end up being late to return.

One by one they floo into the teachers lounge at Hogswart, Blaise Luna, Hannah, Neveille, Ron, Lavender finally Draco floos in. "Good evening Professor Snape" he says, evening Draco, soon Hermione steps out, Miss Granger he drawls. Good evening Professor she answers. Ginny almost steps on Hermione as she steps out of the floo, Snape looks at her, you were almost late MissWeasley, "It's Mrs. Potter now Professor Snape, Ginny answers. Snape looks up, Mrs. Potter, and Mr. Potter you are late! He sneers.

Draco nudges Hermione and looks towards Ginny and Harry then the door, Hermione grabs both of them and hurries them to the door before anything can be said. As the door closes Draco smirks, "Serverus you know you don't have to be an ass all the time."

"Draco you might be my God son but I will not take you talking to me like that."

"Well then lay off Potty and Red they were only ½ a second late and if I'd let them floo through first I would have been the one that was late."

"What Draco Malfoy is standing up for the boy who lived, be still my heart I can't believe what I'm hearing. Draco return to your apartment, and do not talk to me like this again, Do I make my self clear?"

"Oh yes, Serverus you make yourself perfectly clear." With that Draco turns on his heels and walks out the door.

Hermione, Harry and Ginny are waiting right out side the door. "Thanks Malfoy, Harry says. "No problem I should have let the two of you go first, and then he wouldn't have said anything to me being late."

"Ok let's get up to the apartment I don't know about the rest of you but I still have a ton of assignments to finish up, Hermione groans.

Soon all the room mates are in the common room trying to find at least an equal balance of done and undone homework. Slowly the couples head to bed till the only ones left were Blaise and Luna and Hermione and Draco. Draco looks down to where Hermione is sitting and realizes she is sound asleep.

Draco looks at Blaise and smiles, he starts gathering up all of their stuff and packing it up in the bags. Then he lifts Hermione up in his arms. "Quietly saying goodnight to Luna and Blaise he carries Hermione up stairs. He gently lays her on her bed then went back to the hall and flipped his wand Accio book bags and the bags blew up to him.

He went back into the room and got ready for bed, then feeling that he shouldn't leave Hermione in her clothes he undresses her down to her panties and bra and settles her under the covers. "Slowly he sits on the side of her bed and pushes her hair away from her face, he leans over kisses her lips and quietly says I love you. Then returns to his bed, turns out the light and falls asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

First let's cover all the legal stuff, I'm not JK Rowling's I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters. Do I wish I did, you better believe it! This is all from my imagination and in my world Fred, Albus Dumbledore and several other people survived the war. Oh and dear Lucas died!

Chapter 29

November

November slowly works it way towards December. The weather gets colder and colder, soon it is time for the Gryffindor Slytherin Quidditch match.

The apartment mates are getting along better all the time; the original tension of four houses living in one common room has passed even with the upcoming Quidditch match everyone is getting along, of course there is the normal teasing about who was the better team but nothing like in years past.

It's the Friday before the match and the apartment mates have been studying and talking most of the evening. Ginny has spent more time asleep then awake and has been swinging from moddy to extremely happy for days. Right now she's yelling at Lavender for being to loud, Hermione looks up.

"Ginny what in the hell is wrong with you, you have done nothing but," Hermione stops in the middle of her sentence. "ummmm Ginny, she looks at Ginny then back to Harry, "Ummm girls lets go up to Ginny's room."

Lavender, Hannah and Hermione exchanged glances and they grab Ginny and march her up the stairs along with Luna. The guys all look at each other. "What in the Hell is that about," Harry and Ron ask together. Draco looks at Blaise and they both burst out laughing……"Um Potty, Draco grins, I think your muggle ummmm contraceptives might not have worked."

Harry's eyes get huge and he jumps up, Draco blocks him from running upstairs, "Hold on there Potty let the girls help Ginny first." Harry sits down and puts his head in his hands, "Shit, Ginny is going to be so pissed, we didn't want kids till she was out of school. Shit she's going to kill me that red head temper of hers she's going to totally kill me. What are we going to do?"

Draco and Blaise grin again as do Ron and Neville, "Well mate Ron says, I guess your going to be a Daddy."

A few minutes later all of the girls come down but Ginny, "Umm Harry, Ginny wants to talk to you in your room, Hermione says.

Harry looks at Hermione and nods his head and goes up stairs.

Draco bursts out laughing as he watches Harry walk up the stairs; "he looks like he's walking to his death. He faced the evilest wizard to ever walk the earth and he looks more scared of his wife then he did when he was fighting Voldermort." Everyone smiles except Hermione, "Draco be good, you know that could be any of us." Everyone kind of looks around at their mates, Ron gets huge big eyes and looks at Lavender with a question in his eye, She just smiles and shakes her head no," Ron takes a deep breath of release, and thinks maybe they should cool it till after the marriage.

Harry, comes down the stairs in a little bit, "I need to go talk to Dean about playing Chaser for rest of the year I'll be back in a few minutes."

Draco, looks over at Hermione, "So I'm right Ginny's pregnant?" Hermione shakes her head yes, "hmmm so ummmm Muggles ummm doesn't work all the time like our magical does humm. "

"nope the muggles aren't as good as our magical, but, it's better then nothing which is what the Ministry expects of us."

Ginny came down shortly after Harry returned from asking Dean to work as the Chaser for rest of the year and looks around. "I guess you all know that I'm pregnant, I just owled mom I figure we will be hearing from her shortly." Ginny doesn't get her sentence out before Molly is standing in the fire. "Hi mom, Ginny says, Molly runs to Ginny and hugs her. "Let's take a walk she says, Ginny and her mom walk out the portrait then Molly sticks her head back through the opening. "Harry I think you should come too." So Harry joins them and the rest look around.

Ron looks around again, "Well do you think mom's happy or mad." Lavender looks at Ron "I don't think she is either I think she's just worried. I know she talked to all of us about other ways to keep from getting pregnant she doesn't want any of having kids till we are ready, no matter what the ministry says. But, like she told all of us if the time is right nothing but magic will stop you from getting pregnant. And since the Ministry has taken that from us we need to realize that any time we hummm enjoy ourselves we can get pregnant."

The girls and the guys were all in their own deep thoughts after Lavender finished. 'Luna finally spoke up, I know that I'm not ready to have a child but, at the same time I would not be sad if I got pregnant, I love Blaise and we will love our child."

Blaise looks at Luna and smiles and leans over and kisses her. "You are so right Luna, you know guys none of us well almost none of us would have dreamed of mating up with who the ministry selected for us. But, I can honestly say I love Luna with all my heart and I totally agree with her."

Hannah and Neville look and each other and agree with Blaise and Luna and then Neville adds, "ummm actually Hannah and I feel like we want to start our family after we are married, she lost her dad during the war and all I have left is Gran, "We want her to be able to enjoy our children before she gets much older."

Everyone turns and looks at Neville and Hannah, they smile at them, Draco looks especially hard at them, "congrats to the two of you I hope that you both get your wish."

Neville blushes slightly and walks over to Draco, "Thank you I never thought I'd see the day we would be friends but I appreciate that more then you will ever know." Draco stands up and the two men shake hands.

The apartment mates return to their books but no one is getting a lot done they are all in their own thoughts and secretly listening for Harry, Ginny and Molly to return. Harry and Ginny return about 11, Hermoine asks, "Where's Moly?"

"She flood home through Poppy's fireplace. Well, I am pregnant I'm do in late July or early August Poppy said she would have a better idea after my check up at St. Mungo's next week" Ginny grins. "Why all the sad faces, Harry and I are the first married and we are going to be the first ones that are parents."

Hermione smiles at Ginny and gets up to hug her and Harry, "As long as you are happy I'm thrilled. I'm going to be an Aunt, and Hermione pulls Lavender up for an impromptu dance, "we are going to be Aunts we are going to be aunts."

Everyone starts laughing, "So guys I expect all of you at Grimwald place this summer helping me turn it into a home and set up a Nursery" Ginny laughs. Harry puts his arm around Ginny, "And that means I expect all of you blokes to be their to help me tote and carry you know they are going to drive all of us batty." Harry laughs when Ginny elbows him in the stomach, "I love you," and he starts kissing Ginny.

"Will you two please take it to your room," Ron moans. "It's hard enough watching you kiss but then when I think ughhhhh someone wash out my brain." Everyone howls with laughter at Ron's face.

Lavender smirks at Ron and goes over and sits on his lap, "What Ron we don't do this, and she kisses him and you don't do this and she puts his hands under the edge of her blouse. Ron forgets where he is and starts deepening the kiss with Lavender, before the laugher breaks through his haze. "Ok, ok I give up."

Ginny starts yawning again, Harry looks and her and tells everyone good night and leads Ginny to their room. Ron takes Lavender's hand and leads her to their room, soon the other couples head to their rooms also.

Hermione goes to the bathroom to brush out her hair and brush her teeth, Draco pulls off his jeans and shirt and sprawls in his boxer shorts in what has become his leather chair while waiting for Hermione to finish. When Hermione comes out she sits in her chair, "What's wrong Draco?"

"I was just thinking of Potty and Little Red."

"What about Ginny being pregnant?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm just wondering if we would handle it as well as they have if we find out your pregnant a month after we get married."

"Why wouldn't we Hermione asks?"

"Oh I just think how disappointed you would be if you had to finish your school year pregnant."

Hermione walks over to Draco and sits on the edge of his chair, "Draco I know I've never said this to you, butttt, hmmm I love you, I want to have your children. Yes I would like to finish school and graduate without being pregnant. But, if I do um I am pregnant before we graduate, I love you and I'll love our children and be happy"

Draco pulls Hermione up in his lap, "Mione I love you too, I can't believe that you have fell in love with me, you just made me the happiest man alive I hope you know that?"

Hermione smiles and leans down to kiss Draco, the kisses deepen and deepen some more. Soon Draco is slipping his hands under Hermione pj top and both are sighing quietly in each others mouth…..About 10 minutes later Hermione sits up and pushes her top back down. "Draco I love you but I still want to wait until we are married."

Draco smiles and pulls her down for another kiss, and then shoves her up! "If we have to wait you better not stay on my lap or I won't be responsible for my actions."

Hermione hops up and smiles, then she leans over and gives him one last kiss before running over and jumping in her bed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

While in the Weasley room another conversation is going on. Lavender do you suppose we should ummm divide our beds up until after we are married. I mean I want to sleep with you and all but, ummmm I don't want you pregnant till we are married."

Lavender looks at Ron, "I've been wondering the same thing, I really want to wait to be pregnant till we get married and with having to use Muggle stuff it's not nearly as comfortable."

Ron laughs, "That's an understatement, so I guess we will have to make do with snuggling and snogging then"

Lavender laughs, "Ron your face is priceless, I love you."

"I love you Lavender!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile in the Potter room,

"Ginny do you know how much I love you?"

Ginny rolled over to face Harry," Oh Harry I love you too!"

"Ginny I know you wanted to finish the school year and the Quidditch season but, I'm really happy that we are going to have a baby. I love you so much and I can't wait to hold our little one."

"Oh, I love you! How do you always know the perfect thing to say? I truly am happy Harry I hate that I'm letting the team down but at the same time I am thrilled. We are going to have a baby."

Harry sighed, "I'm so happy that you are ok with this, to be honest I'm totally thrilled I feel like our life is just going to get better and better. I wonder what Teddy will think of our little one?" Harry puts his hand over Ginny's tummy as he talks with her.

"You know we really need to bring Teddy to the Burrow for a week or so during Christmas break. I really miss him."

"Yea I do too! He's such an amazing little boy, I still laugh when I think about how everyone thought he was ours when we went to Diagon alley that day. I wonder if our baby will look like that."

Harry smiled, "Oh I would love a little girl with your beautiful eyes."

Ginny yawns again, Harry pulls her close and wraps his arms around her. "Go to sleep Ginny you need your sleep. Remember what Poppy said you would need to nap a lot and take it easy for these first 3 months." But, Ginny was already asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Special thanks to Robyn Hawkes, loveismagic, GurlOfTheNight and several others for your nice reviews!

First let's cover all the legal stuff, I'm not JK Rowling's I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters

First let's cover all the legal stuff, I'm not JK Rowling's I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters. Do I wish I did, you better believe it! This is all from my imagination and in my world Fred, Albus Dumbledore and several other people survived the war. Oh and dear Lucas died!

Chapter 30

The End of Term

Monday and Tuesday the apartment mates are so busy taking exams that they don't have time to think about anything but the next exam.

Finally Tuesday's classes are over and the couples are all sprawled on the couches and chairs no one is moving much they are all just so exhausted they can't think.

Hermione is curls up against Draco, staring into space. He looks down at her, "A kiss for your thoughts."

Hermione laughs, "What thoughts, I'm to tired to even turn my brain on to think."

Everyone nods in understanding; Ginny looks up from Harry's lap. "I would give just about anything to sleep for 24 straight hours.

"Oh Ginny, Hermione says, "I don't know how you have managed these last two days you have to feel like you have been turned inside out."

"I do a little but, I was laying here thinking that on Thursday you will be getting married. I can't believe that your wedding day is so close. And I really can't wait to enjoy your wedding."

All the girls perked up at the thought of Hermione and Draco's wedding and started chatting. "So Hermione where are you guys going on your honeymoon," Hannah asks?

"I don't know a certain blonde I know won't tell me."

Draco laughs, "Good try Mione good try but I told you, you will find out when we get their."

"That sounds kind of familiar, isn't that what you told her the day you got your rings," Luna asks?

"Yep, the same thing and she won't find out where we are going this time until she gets there!"

Harry looks around "You know its 5:30 do you suppose we should get cleaned up for the end of term feast and head to the Great Hall?"

Slowly the couples struggle up to their rooms change robes and clean up for the feast. As they are changing Hermione brushes against Draco reaching for her hair brush in the bathroom. Draco reaches around and pulls her into a long satisfying kiss, Miss Granger I can't wait till day after tomorrow and not just because it means I can do more then this. I can't wait because I will know you are truly all mine."

Hermione kisses Draco and looks into his beautiful grey eyes, "I love you Draco."

Ron yells up the stairs, "Hermione get a move on we are all waiting for the two of you." Draco groans, "When is Weasel ever going to grow up?"

Hermione smiles, "Not in the next 2 or 3 years I'm sure."

The couples enter the Great Hall to find the house tables gone and tables all around the hall with 6 to 10 chairs at each table. The apartment mates find a large table and all sit together. Soon Professor Dumbledore rises from his seat.

"Welcome to the end of this first term, and our first term without the fear of war hanging over our heads in many years. I want to wish all of you a very Happy Christmas; I hope those of you that will becoming back in the new year married have wonderful weddings. Now let's eat!"

Soon the tables were groaning with food and everyone is celebrating the end of term.

Harry leans over to Hermione, "how are you doing? Are you ready to be married?"

Hermione smiles at Harry, "I'm more then ready, I am truly happy. Thank you for caring enough to ask."

"I'll always care, you are my sister; and you will be Godmother to my children."

Draco looks across Hermione, "Is something wrong Potter."

"Nope just letting Hermione know that she's still my sister and that I worry about her."

Draco looks and Harry and realizes that Harry means it, "I'm glad she's got you mate, it makes me feel better knowing if anything ever happens to me she has you to depend on."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The Trip Home

The next morning everyone is packing up and gathering up items that are scattered all over their rooms and the Common Room. Soon they all have their trunks packed and shrunk, Hermione has Crookshanks corralled and in his basket, Draco gets his Eagle Owl in his cage and they head down the stairs and wait for everyone else.

Finally, Ron and Lavender come down the stairs bickering over the fact that Ron left everything to the last minute.

Draco sneers, "Hey Weasel you need to get your act together or we aren't going to make the train."

Ron snaps back, "Well you know Snake you didn't have to wait around no one told you to stay."

Lavender starts yelling at Ron and Draco, "By everything that is Holy if the two of you don't stop sniping at each other I'm going to Jinx both of you."

Draco smirks and looks at Ron, "Hey Weasel I think your other half may actually be a red head she's got almost as much temper as you have."

Ron, steps back from Lavender, he knows she's going to blow. Then Lavender just starts laughing, "Ok I deserved that! Let's get moving before we really are late and get left behind."

Everyone gathers up their stuff and heads down the steps, when they get to the doors; there are only a few of carriages waiting. They divide into 2 carriages with Hermione sitting on Draco's lap and Ginny sitting on Harry's.

When they get to the train they have a hard time finding even one empty carriage, finally Draco takes matters into his own hand, he finds a couple of 1st and 2nd years sitting in a carriage by themselves. He tells them to scoot over and he pulls all the couples into the carriage with him. When the kids realize they are going to be with these adults for the whole trip they hurry and excuse themselves and leave.

Hermione growls at Draco, "Why did you do that to those poor kids we are supposed to be Prefects and here you go and scare them to death."

"What I didn't do anything they didn't need the whole carriage to themselves I just asked them to scoot over."

Hermione just huffs, "You knew when all of us piled in here they would run."

"Well I thought they might but shoot there are 10 of us crowded in this one carriage that's made for 6 at the most. We can't move so that means some place there is a carriage that's very comfortable to be in." Draco smiles while saying all of this.

Ron speaks up, "We may be smashed in here but what better way to get the gals in our laps so we can snog away."

All the couples laugh and try to move around so everyone is more comfortable. Draco gets the bright idea; "Hey we enlarge rooms lets see if we can enlarge this stupid carriage." So everyone leaves the carriage and Draco flicks his wand_ Engorgio_, soon the couples are back in a carriage that's big enough for all of them to fit comfortably.

They are all talking among themselves, Ron pulls out his Chess set and he and Neville are soon into a hot and heavy game of wizard's chess. Hannah and Lavender are talking about wedding plans; Ginny is curled up with her head on Harry's shoulder sound asleep once again. Harry, Blaise, Luna, Hermione and Draco are discussing Draco and Hermione's wedding and what time everyone needs to be where.

Harry shifts Ginny into a more comfortable position, while Draco watches. "How's she really doing Potter," Draco asks.

"She's exhausted all the time and she's thrown up the last 3 mornings. I would do anything to be able to help her." Harry replies.

"Poor Little Red," Draco looks over at Hermione to see if she's listening but she's leaned over talking to Lavender and Hannah. "I don't know how you are dealing with it mate, if that was Hermione I'd be a basket case."

Harry looks at Draco with new eyes, "You know I have been worried about Hermione with you but, you just told me more with that statement then I ever would have believed. It's the hardest thing I've ever done watching Ginny so tired and so sick. But, she reminds me every day that it will be all worth it. Having her tell me that makes me feel just a little better.

I would do anything and I do mean anything to put a stop to her dealing with all of this."

Draco nods his head, "I find myself not being able to think of anything but my wedding night and then I think about Little Red and I can only think I don't want to have Hermione deal with that."

Harry glances over at Hermione; Draco realizes that she's turned back around to them. "What are you to talking about" Hermione asks?

"About how miserable Lil' Red's been, I asked Harry if she's feeling any better at all?"

"Is she doing any better," Hermione asks.

"Nope she's thrown up the last 3 days and according to Poppy it's better for the baby if she doesn't take the potion that would settle her stomach."

"You know Harry my mom used to let me suck on a peppermint hard candy when I was little and had an upset stomach. I wonder if that would help her?" Hermione asks.

"Well it sure wouldn't hurt to try." Harry answers.

"Draco can we stop at a pharmacy on the way home so I can pick up some peppermint candy?"

"Sure I have no problem with it we'll pick it up and you can floo it over as soon as we get home."

Hermione smiles at Draco, "I'm getting sleepy too, do you mind if I try to nap a little."

Draco pulls Hermione into his arms so that she can settle in and get comfortable. He smiles over at Harry, "looks like we are good pillows." Hermione punches at his shoulder like she's plumping a pillow and smiles.

Soon Hermione is breathing deeply and evenly and Draco knows she's asleep. Draco and Harry and Blaise quietly talk while the girls sleep. Soon the train is pulling into King's Cross and they are waking up the girls and unloading from the train.

Ginny looks very sleepy still and just a little disoriented as they get off the train but soon her Mom and rest of the family is pulling her into hugs. Hermione give Molly and the rest of the Weasley family hugs and promises to be by that night.

Soon, Draco leads Hermione out to the limo and they start for home, just before they make the turn into their neighborhood they pull into the Pharmacy, Hermione picks up peppermint candies for Ginny and then they head on home.

When they get home Hermione is amazed at all the work Narcissa's has done. The main hall is beautiful there is holly and poinsettia's all down the banisters, the floor is polished to an amazing shine, the chairs are all set up with the alter all set up with poinsettias, pines and snow around it.

Hermione hugs, Narcissa, "Oh it's so amazing I can't believe all the work you have done!"

Narcissa hugs Hermione back and smiles, "Oh I'm so happy you like it, I was afraid you would be disappointed."

"Oh never, you have such amazing taste you have a vision and know how to carry it through, thank you so much for doing all of this."

"Ok enough of the love feast you two," Draco laughs, "I'm hungry I say we go have something to eat."

Hermione and Narcissa start laughing and they all head to the dinning room, still talking about the wedding and the decorations.

As soon as they finish their meal Hermione excuses herself and floos over to the Weasley's. Ginny is sick yet again so Hermione takes the candy up to her to see if it will help just a little and to make sure she's ok.

"Ginny are you sure you are going to feel good enough to be in my wedding? I really don't want you to force yourself if you don't feel well enough."

Ginny smiles at Hermione, "I'll be fine I'm going to see my sister married one way or another."

"Ok but if you don't feel well enough you just tell me and someone else can move up and take your place. Don't force yourself you and the baby are much more important then my wedding."

"Hermione I love you like a sister I will be there."

Hermione hugs Ginny and tells her she will see her tomorrow, running down stairs Hermione gives Molly a hug and tells rest of the family that she will see them tomorrow and floos back to the Manor.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The Day Before the Wedding Started with A Bang

The day before Draco and Hermione's wedding really did start with a bang, just as they sat down for breakfast there is a large bang and Molly, Ginny and the rest of the girls fall through the door between the kitchen and the dining room.

Oh good gracious Molly are you ok Narrcissa asks, "oh yes I think we scared one of your house elf's as we flooed in this morning. I don't think they were expecting us."

"Well I told them to be expecting you. Sigh well as long as all of you are ok, please have a seat and I'll ring for your breakfast." Before Narcissa could ring the bell Danky is serving the group their breakfast.

Draco looks around at the group of women in front of him and groans and thinks to himself, "Well it won't be today I get to talk to Hermione they will be involved in wedding stuff all day." He eats his breakfast and then stands up, "If you ladies will excuse me I have an office full of paper work to get cleaned up." He bends over and kisses Hermione on the cheek and walks away.

Soon the ladies are chatting away making plans for what needs finished up with the wedding plans.

Meanwhile in his office Draco is staring at mountains of business paper work. Slowly he starts pulling files towards himself, the highly important stuff has been owled to him all term long but rest of it has been stacking up. With the family being involved in so much business it's his responsibility to deal with all of it.

A couple of hours into working on the files Draco hears Ginny and Hermione outside his door. He can't tell what they are saying just that it's the two of them. This takes Draco's mind off his work and gets him thinking about the problem. He slowly rubs his left arm under his robes.

How in the hell do I keep this covered once Hermione and I are married, he pulls back his sleeve and stares down at the Dark Mark. I don't want her reminded every day that I was involved with so much evil. How she even walks into the dining room I have no idea, especially after Bellatrix used the Crucio curse on her. I wonder if she knows I deflected some of the curse to from her that long ago night? Even then when I thought I hated her I couldn't stand for Bellatrix to inflect that much pain on her.

I so wanted to take Hermione some place bright and happy today and talk to her about this. I just can't stand the fact that she's going to be married to me and has never seen this ugly thing. I still have nightmares about the night that it was placed on my arm. How in the hell am I going to protect her from all the evil and nastiness that my family has done to people.

Sure I've tried to make up for much of it, but, how do you make up for killing people and my father and other family members did a lot of killing. Hell I did a lot of killing; it was the only way I could survive. I had to do what I was told or I would not be here today, but it sure the hell doesn't make me feel any better.

Well by Merlin I'm not getting anything done sitting here rubbing this damn thing and I sure the heck don't want to face all of this tomorrow morning. Draco once again buries himself in all the paper work on his desk.

"Around 12:30 Hermione quietly knocks on Draco's study door and opens it, can I come in?"

Draco looks up, "Sure I'm glad for the break."

"So what is all of this, ummmm paper work?'

"It's everything that's not super important for running the family business. I have anything that can't wait owled to me at school during term, then I catch up with it when I'm home. I think I'm going to have to have more of it owled to school next term. Some of this really shouldn't have waited."

"Oh my you have worked on all of this all morning, yeah that stack on the floor over there is finished this rather large pile needs finished before I quit today. My secretary is due any minute to pick up that pile."

Just as Hermione walks over to Draco thinking she will sit on his lap the fire flares and a beautiful brunette walks out of the fire. "Good afternoon Mr. Malfoy, do you have paper work for me to pick up."

"Afternoon Gwen, that pile over there is done, Oh, Gwen this is my fiancée Hermione Granger, Hermione this is my secretary Gwen. Gwen while I'm thinking of it we are going to have to owl more of this to me at school this term a lot of that stuff shouldn't have waited."

"Of course Mr. Malfoy do you want all the stuff that normally would be in the red folders owled?"

"Yes, I suppose we should, thanks again for stopping bye for this."

"No problem Mr. Malfoy, nice to meet you Miss Granger, good afternoon." With that Gwen flood out.

Hermione looked at Draco, "are you ok you seem a little I don't know tense I guess."

"Tense I guess is a good word, could we possible get out of here for a couple of hours to be by ourselves?"

"I don't know why not. Do you want to go some place special?"

"Yeah some place bright and outside, lets head over to the park in the muggle section of town."

"Let me tell your mom and Molly and grab a jacket."

"I'll meet you down stairs," Draco reaches up and kisses Hermione.

Soon they apperate to a quiet alley and walk down the street to the park all the time Hermione can feel waves of tension flowing off of Draco. They walk into the park a short way and Hermione sees a bench near the lake and pulls Draco to it.

"Ok Draco what is bothering you, I can feel the waves of tension flowing off of you like water."

"Hermione I really don't know how to start this, but well I need to show you something before you marry me. And once you see it I'm afraid you won't want to marry me."

"Draco you are scaring me what in the world are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this Hermione, and he pulls back the sleeve on his sweater, "Oh is that all why in the world did you scare me like that?"

"What do you mean is that all Hermione you fought against everything this mark stands for?"

"Well so did you, you helped our side every day, you were in as much danger as any of us were maybe more."

"But, Hermione I mean this won't come off I know I've tried everything spell, every potion everything I can think of and every thing Snape can think of. We have tried it all!"

Hermione stood up in front of Draco and leaned over and touched the mark, "Draco it's your scar from the war, it's no different then Harry's, Ron's or for that matter mine."

"You know every day when I watch you come down the stairs into the dining room I wonder how you do it. How you stand to walk into that room after the things Bellatrix did to you."

"Draco I always heard how bad the Cruciatus Curse hurt, and yes it hurts terribly but, it didn't kill me."

"Hermione I need to tell you something, just in case any of the dark come back, I blocked some of the curse from you that night. Even though I didn't love you then I couldn't stand Bellatrix to hurt you that bad."

"What, Draco what are you saying?"

"The night that Bellatrix cursed you I used some nonverbal magic to direct some of the curse from you, I would have liked to have directed more from you but I knew that if I took any more that Bellatrix would know. You see she used the curse on me more then once in my life time. When, I was little she would slap me with it, not full power but enough that I wished I would die, as I got older she turned more and more of it on me when I disappointed her. By the time I was 12 she didn't think anything of forcing the full power onto me, I learned to deflect it by the time I was 14 so that it didn't drive me crazy from the hurt."

"Oh Holy Merlin, your own aunt did that to you? Oh my god I can't believe you turned out as wonderful as you did after living through what you have. Draco I love you and I'll do anything to help you forget. Don't ever hold stuff like this back again ok?

"I love you Mione and don't know how I was lucky to find a beautiful soul like you!"

That night was supposed to be Draco's and Hermione's parties, the group started out separately, Draco heading with Blaise to a plush club with a large crew of guys and Hermione and Ginny with the girls all heading to another local club.

But, what happened was that they all ended up at the Leaky Caldron just before 10 that night.

The guys apparated into the Leaky Caldron just as the girls flood into it. Ginny squeals as she sees Harry "What are you guys doing here?"

"What are you doing here Harry asks at the same time?"

"We were hungry!" Ginny said.

"Well we wanted to be some place we could drink without worrying about getting home, we knew Tom would see that we were safe."

"We can't both stay here about that time Ginny is knocked down as rest of the girls floo through. the girls immediately mate up with their mates and they all start to talk. Ginny throws up her hands what the hell!

"But, ladies and gentlemen at midnight Hermione and Draco must be separated and not see each other until tomorrow when they get married."

The party started from there!


	33. Chapter 33

A special thanks to the following for making my story on of their faves:

1. Anahoney

2. camel8414

3. goddess.0f.discord

4. loveismagic

5. melting fire

6. slytherinchikaengla

Chapter 33

Draco and Hermione's Wedding

Hermione woke up in Ginny's bed in the Burrow, it takes a couple of minutes to realize she's at the Burrow. Then it dawns on her she is getting married today.

She leans back and thinks for a few minutes, I truly can't believe how much I love Draco I never dreamed we would fall so completely in love. But, I'm so happy we have! Quickly, Hermione jumps out of bed and runs down the stairs, Molly and Narcissa are sitting in the kitchen when she enters.

"Narcissa what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you this morning, I have something I want to give to you., it's a tradition in the Malfoy family to give each new witch that joins the family a combination of things, first this bracelet which is passed down from mother to daughter (or in the case of a son to the daughter in law), then next is a pair of earrings they must have a green stone so I chose emeralds for you, and you must receive a necklace that means something special to your mother-in-law so I'm giving you the diamond necklace that Lucius gave me for my 5 year anniversary. I know you don't have a lot of respect for my husband but this was when he was still the sweet man I married not the man that supported Voldermort.

Hermione leans in and hugs Narcissa, thank you for accepting me into the family! I hope you know how much I love Draco. Hermione sits down and talks with Molly and Narcissa for a few minutes then the rest of the girls come tumbling down the stairs.

"Are you ready to get married" Ginny grins.

Hermione smiles up at Ginny and rest of the girls, "I can't wait!"

After the girls eat breakfast Narcissa and Molly head to the manor to make sure Draco and the boys are all away from the rooms that had been set aside for the girls to get ready in. Then Molly calls the girls through the floo and they floo into the manor and head to the rooms to prepare for the wedding.

Meanwhile in the other part of the manor Draco, is standing at the window in his room thinking about his life, how much her loves Hermione and how much he has changed in the last year.

Blaise quietly enters the room and watches Draco for a few minutes, "What you thinking mate?"

"Who says I'm thinking anything?"

"The only time you stand that quietly and that rigid you are thinking deep thoughts."

"I was thinking how much everything has changed in the last year. And how much I love Hermione and I wondered how in the world I was so lucky to be mated with someone that understands me."

Blaise laughs, "Yeah I would have never mated you and Granger and me and Luna no way in hell! But, "I think the ministry knew what they were doing. I love Luna with all my heart and I would have never thought it possible."

A few minutes later Harry, Ron and Neville come into Draco's room, Ron looks around, "Holy Merlin Draco talk about a Slytherin room."

Draco laughed, "Yeah it is rather green and silver isn't it? I guess Hermione will want to change some of the colors."

Harry looks at Draco, "you know it's time to get you moving especially as long as it takes you to get ready. I bet it will take Hermione less time then it will you."

Everyone laughs!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The girls are giggling and ohhing and ahhing over the huge big bathroom in the bedroom they are using. Ginny turned round and round in the middle of the bathroom, "this bathroom is as big as the prefects bathroom at Hogwarts I just can't believe it. I can't imagine our Hermione living in a mansion like this."

Hermione looks around "I can't imagine myself living here either; it's kind of scary and over whelming."

Ginny hugged her, "Oh Hermione I can't imagine anything ever over whelming you. And besides that Draco is head over heals in love with you so this will be your home."

Hermione sighs, "I'm still scared I'll do something really stupid and everyone will know I don't belong here."

Luna looks at Hermione, "Just hold your head up and look like you own the place and everyone will think that you always know exactly what your doing, your smart and beautiful and Draco loves you. So what ever you do it will be right."

Everyone looks at Luna and then they all start laughing, Ginny says "You know she's right."

Hannah looks at the clock and gasps, "Hermione we have to get your hair and make up done you are getting married in just a few short hours. We have to get you all done up and then get ourselves ready! Come on girls lets move."

Soon the girls were all working on fixing Hermione's hair and getting her ready to be married.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At 5 minutes after 1 the manor hall is full of guests and Draco with Blaise and the rest of the groomsmen are standing under an arch covered in white and reds poinsettias.

Soon, the music changes and the bridesmaids start down the stairs, Luna leads the group and Blaise feels his heart stutter as she walks towards him and he can only think about how beautiful she is and how beautiful she will be in a few short weeks when they get married.

Next comes, Lavender, Hannah, Ginny and finally Hermione starts down the stairs on Harry's arm

Draco feels like his heart is going to explode, as he thinks Oh my God she's beautiful!

Harry leads Hermione to Draco and places her hand into Draco's, "Take care of her mate; I love her like a sister."

Draco nods his head and walks Hermione the rest of the way under the arch.

The same little minister that bound Ginny and Harry starts the ceremony.

" Marriage is a sacred partner ship and a binding magical contract. Do you agree to this binding Mr. Dracois Lucius Malfoy?" "Yes" Draco answers.

"And do you Miss Hermione Jean Granger agree to this binding? " "Yes I do," replies Hermione.

The minister flicks his wand and wraps a silver band around their joined hands, Dracois Lucius Malfoy, do you take Hermione Jean Granger as your wife, to protect, love and respect?" "YES"

"Hermione Jean Granger do you take Dracois Lucius Malfoy as your husband, to protect, love and respect?" "YES"

"Do you both agree to support each other in all endeavors and remain faithful only to each other?" Draco and Hermione look in each others eyes and answer together "We Do"

The silver band glows as they answer and the air around the two turn's silver.

"Miss Granger will you please say your vows"

"I, Hermione, take you, Draco, to be my husband my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

And Mr. Malfoy will you please say your vows.

"I, Draco, take you, Hermione, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

"May I have the rings the minister asks" Blaise hands the minister Hermione's ring and Ginny hands him Draco's ring. The minister flicks his wand at the rings and they begin to glow.

He hands Hermione's ring to Draco, "Please place this ring on your bride's finger and repeat after me, "With this ring I give you my heart, please take it and keep it safe within your love."

"With this ring I give you my heart, please take it and keep it safe within your love."

The minister then hands Draco's ring to Hermione, "Please place this ring on your groom's finger and repeat after me, "With this ring I give you my heart, please take it and keep it safe within your love."

"With this ring I give you my heart, please take it and keep it safe within your love."

The minister waves his wand one more time! "I now pronounce you magically bound and wed, you may kiss the bride."

Draco pulls Hermione to him and kisses her with all the love he has and Hermione returns the kiss, the whooping and clapping makes them realize that they need to break apart.

The guests move to the garden and the beautiful domed area. The snow is falling upon the magical dome that is above the garden all through out the garden little lights twinkle in all of the trees and flowers.

And Draco and Hermione along with their mates are all in one of the little rooms off of the kitchen having a few minutes of quiet.

Draco stands up, "I just want to thank all of you for all you have done for Hermione and I. I can't, No We can't thank you enough. To Friends and he raises his glass!"

"To Friends they all echo."

Well, mate I believe it's time for Ginny and I to introduce the two of you for your first dance as a married man." Blaise smiles and heads out the door.

"Ladies and Gentlemen can we have your attention" Blaise raises his voice.

"Ginny and I would like to thank all of you for joining us in the marriage of our best friends and to introduce you to "Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy."

Everyone claps as Draco and Hermione enter the room and walk to the dance floor. Draco takes Hermione into his arm and begins the dance. As they continue to dance he pulls her close and whispers in her ear "I love you Mrs. Malfoy."

Hermione smiles up into Draco's eyes, "I love you my dear sweet husband." And she pulls his head down for a kiss as the dance ends.

The reception kicks into high gear soon everyone is having a wonderful time. At 4:00 everyone is asked to enter the dinning room and dinner is served. As the meal completes a huge cake is brought to the table in front of Draco and Hermione, they smile and cut each other a small piece of cake and feed it to each other in the muggle fashion.

After that everyone returns to the garden for a night of fun. At 7:00 Hermione calls all of the unmarried girls to get in a circle, she smiles at the girls turns her back and tosses her bouquet, it started towards Hannah and at the last minute landed in Luna's hand since she was the next to marry. Shortly after that Draco had Hermione sitting in a chair in the middle of the dance floor teasing everyone as he reached up for the garter; all of the guys were hooting and cheering as he finally put his head under her dress to find the garter. After he came out from under Hermione's dress he kissed her and then gathered the guys to wait for the garter toss. after much teasing and taunting Draco tossed the garter and like the bouquet it magically went straight into Blaise's hand. Soon after that Draco and Hermione leave their guest to change into travel clothes and return to the reception to tell everyone good bye.

As they leave the party Hermione once again asks Draco where they are going.

"I'm sorry it's a secret I will tell you when we get there." And he smiles and apparates them to just outside of the Burrow. Once at the gate to the Burrow, Draco reaches inside the gate and picks up a flip flop, "This is the only hint you will get to where we are going, this is our portkey and it is set to go off in 2 minutes."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The Honeymoon

Hermione woke up to the sun shining in the large French doors opened to a wonderful sea breeze. She stretchs and then realizes she was totally nude and pulled close against Draco's body. She sighs and thinks of the most amazing night she has ever had.

Draco feels Hermione stretch and pulls her even tighter, "Good morning Mrs. Malfoy and how do you feel this lovely morning?"

Blushing Hermione smiles, "A little stiff and sore, slightly tired but very very happy."

Draco laughs and pulls Hermione around so he can kiss her, "I love you so much Hermione, I never dreamed anyone would give me the gift you gave me last night. I hope you know how special it was to me."

"I told you I wanted to wait for us to be married now you know why I was so incessant on it,"

Draco takes a piece of Hermione's hair and puts it behind her ear, "You are an amazing woman Hermione Jean Malfoy! So my dear wife what do you think of your vacation in Jamaica?"

"What I saw of the beach last night it looks beautiful, would you mind if we took a walk along the beach this morning?"

"I thought you would enjoy getting out of the cold of England for a few days." As Hermione stretches her stomach starts growling, Draco grins at her, "I think we should see about finding some breakfast before your stomach wakes up the ghosts. We'll walk after breakfast."

Hermione laughs, "Yes I'm a little hungry I had a hard time eating yesterday.

"Ok I'll head to the shower while you decide what you want to wear and while you're in the shower I'll order breakfast."

Soon the couple is sitting on the patio enjoying a late breakfast and watching the ocean roll in and out.

After the breakfast the couple quietly walks along the beach holding hands and enjoying the wonderful sea breeze. As they stroll back on to their patio Draco grabs Hermione by the hand and pulls her into the room and starts kissing her. Before Hermione can catch her breath they are back in bed doing what all newly weds enjoy the most.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Half way through the Honeymoon the couple is in a quiet cove sheilded with spells so no one can see them. Draco reaches for Hermione to pull her into yet another shagging session when she turns to him and says: "Draco I love you so much thank you for giving me the most amazing honeymoon possible. I can't remember a more perfect time in my life. You have given me dreams to last a life time."

"Hermione I love you with all of my heart and I can't tell you how much the gifts you have given to me this week mean to me. I love you with all my heart and hope I can continue to help you have dreams to last a life time."

Soon the couple were once again filling with the sounds of lovemaking.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Unfortunately, like all times when you are extremely happy the week rolls past in the blink of an eye.

Hermione pulls her hair up into a pony tail, "I can't believe it's time to go home! It seems like we just got here and now we have to head back to the cold of home."

"But, we are going home to Christmas and Blaise and Luna's wedding so at least it won't be as dreary as it could be"

"True it could be much worse, where do we pick up our portkey?"

"Down by the deserted end of the beach where you like to sit on the rocks."

"Oh good at least I'll get one last minute to enjoy that beautiful quiet place."

Draco walks over and pulls Hermione into a long kiss, "I love you."

The couple shrinks their bags and Draco puts them into his pocket, as they walk out the door taking one last look at the beautiful room.

Soon they are standing outside the gates of Malfoy Manor shivering. "Oh my I'm so cold Hermione shivers, I can't believe 5 minutes ago I was nice and warm."

"Let me get the gate open and we will be able to apparate to the manor."

"Oh please hurry I'm freezing."

Soon Draco and Hermione are being hugged by Narcissa. "Oh I have missed the two of you so much. Hermione did you enjoy your time in Jamaica isn't it just the most beautiful island."

Hermione laughs, "Oh Narcissa I can't believe how beautiful the island is the colors are just amazing. We had an ocean view with French doors that opened on to the beach. I loved waking up to the sound of the ocean and the breeze blowing in. And the fresh sea food and tropical fruits, it was the perfect spot for a honeymoon."

"So mother what are the Christmas plans and have you heard from Blaise in regards to the wedding?"

"We are to celebrate Christmas day with all of your friends and their families here at the Manor. Molly and many of the others will be coming over early Christmas morning; we will be enjoying their company for a luncheon and for our evening meal."

"Oh I love spending time with the Weasley's for Christmas," Hermione sighs.

Danky came into the room, "Lunch is served Mistress Malfoy."

The Malfoy's spent the rest of the day talking and catching up with each other, the days roll by and Christmas is upon them.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Christmas Day

Draco is still enough of a boy that he loves to get up early on Christmas morning, Hermione feels the bed move and rolls over, "Where are you going Draco?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you I was going to go down and have a cup of tea. Go back to sleep and I'll wake you when breakfast is ready."

"If you don't want to be alone I would like to join you I've been trying to lay here quietly so I wouldn't wake you for about a ½ an hour."

"Oh so my darling wife likes Christmas morning also?"

"Yes I love Christmas my parents always got up early and exchanged gifts," Hermione gets a very sad look in her eyes.

"Oh sweetheart I'm so sorry, I wish I could bring your parents back to you!"

"No it's ok it's good to remember the happy times. Would your mother be totally scandalized if I went down in my robe?"

"Do you see me getting dressed? This is the one time of the year that even mother will be in her dressing robe we used to always share a cup of tea and some scones before anyone else was out of bed on Christmas morning. This year we start a new tradition of you joining us. Come on love lets go see mother."

As they enter the small drawing room that Narcissa typically uses, Hermione smells the scent of fresh scones and cinnamon.

"Narcissa I hope you don't mind that I join you and Draco for your quiet Christmas morning tradition," Hermione asks.

"Hermione I love that you are joining us, we will start a new tradition this year with you joining us."

The three talk quietly for several hours, Narcissa finally looks down at her watch, "I hate so much to break up our wonderful morning but we will have visitors in less then two hours I think we should retire to our rooms and prepare for them."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Soon the house is full of people and noise, the Weasley's and their extended family floo in first, soon Andy and Teddy are seen in the floo and before long there are people continuously stepping out of the fireplace. The kitchen becomes a beehive of activity, even though the house elves could have fixed the meal the ladies all decide they want to do it.

Ginny and Lavender grab Hermione and rest of the girls and they head to one of the quiet living rooms.

"Ok, Hermione spill it we want to know all about the honeymoon." Ginny laughs.

"First you tell me how you are feeling, and then I'll tell you about the honeymoon."

Ginny looks down at her robes, "well I'm feeling better, but I'm getting so fat."

The girls all laugh and make Ginny stand up and let them see, "Oh Hermione smiles, you really can tell your pregnant now can't you? What does it feel like to know that there's a baby growing inside you."

"Scary, exciting, overwhelming oh I don't know one minute I want to cry and the next I want to dance around and cheer."

Hermione and the rest of the girls jump up and hug Ginny.

Lavender, quietly sits back down, "Ginny please know that all of us are here for you if you need to talk or anything."

Ginny smiles at Lavender, "I know that you are all here for me but this is so different then anything we have ever gone through. I know Harry loves me but he treats me like I'll break if he touches me. At the same time that's what I want more then anything is for him to hold me and make love to me."

Hermione, walks over to Ginny and sits beside her, "Have you told Harry this? I'm sure he wants to do what makes you happy."

Ginny, shakes her head I don't know how to tell him."

Hannah starts laughing, "Ginny all you have to do is start snogging him senseless and he will get the idea."

Soon all the girls join in the laughing. Ginny gets an interesting gleam to her eyes, "Hermione tell us about your honeymoon then let's join the guys, I want to make Mr. Harry Potter squirm a little."

Hermione tells the girls all about Jamaica but keeps the tenderness and love that her and Draco shared to herself. All of the girls oh and ah over the pictures that Hermione shows them and her description of the island. Just as they are finishing up Danky pops into the room, "Mistress Malfoy, luncheon is about to be served."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

While the girls are in the living room the apartment mates along with the Weasley twins are in Draco's study talking also.

"So Draco where did you take Hermione on your honeymoon?" George asks.

Draco gives George his classic smirk, "We went to Jamaica for the week. We had a suite on the beach."

Several of the guys mouths drop open, Blaise looks over to Draco, "Did you ever get to the beach?"

They all start laughing, Draco growls enough, "This is my wife you are talking about."

Harry fidgets a little because he understands exactly how Draco feels, he would be the same way if someone talked like that about Ginny. "Lay off guys I know exactly how he feels and you will too once you are married."

They all look and each other and realize that they all would feel exactly the same and layout off.

Draco looks over at Blaise, "So what are the plans for your wedding?"

"We are getting married at 4:00 on New Years eve at the Zambini manor, afterwards we are having a sit down dinner, then we will party till the New Year. Since we have to return to Hogwarts on January 4th we are just going to go into London for a day or two for our honeymoon."

"I propose we find out when the girls are going out with Luna and we have a party of our own starting here and then we will hit some of the clubs in London."

They all agree and talk of other things, about an hour into the conversation Fred and George look at each other and nod.

"Hey all we have something to announce, We are both getting married tomorrow, our ummmm well Katie and Angelina are both pregnant and we are moving our weddings way up. You are all invited to the Burrow tomorrow for the wedding."

Everyone looks at Fred and George stunned, "What Ron stutters, I thought you guys were being so careful!"

"Welllll, Fred looks at George again and he nods, we found something out you guys need to be made aware of. The ministry has cast a fertility spell on everyone over that is of age to have children. Every time one of your friends gets married the fertility spell gets stronger. So I would suggest that you bunch don't have relations with your fiancées until you're married unless you want to move up your wedding dates. Especially with 2 of you married and one that will be married in just a few days. Shoot knowing the damn Ministry you might not even have to do anything and have them with child."

Draco groans, "Oh my god! Those goons have no right to do this to us. We no longer have any control of our lives."

The guys all start talking at once, when suddenly there is a pop, "Master Malfoy lunch is being served."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The boys start down the stairs and meet up with their wives and fiancées they all look them over and think about what they have just been told.

Soon they are all grouped around the dinning room table enjoying lunch and talking. Draco can't get the news that Fred and George shared out of his mind.

The luncheon even with all that is going on is bright and cheerful and soon over, they all end up in the large living room exchanging gifts and enjoying each others company. The day draws on and soon the Blaise's, Longbottoms and a few other families return to their own homes.

The twins head out to their finance's homes and what is left is the Weasley's, the Potter's and the Malfoy's.

After dinner the group goes to one of the smaller sitting rooms to relax and visit a little more.

Draco looks around the room, "Mr. Weasley may I ask you a question sir?"

"Of course and please its Arthur, after all we are family now that you have married our Mione."

"Fred and George were telling us about a spell the ministry placed on all of us, is it ummmm true?"

Arthur looks around and turns a little red, "if you are talking about the fertility spell I'm afraid so."

The women all look at Arthur, Molly speaks up, "fertility spell what are you talking about? She shouts!

"Now Molly calm down please, (Arthur looks around and realizes that all of the women are about to jump on him.) "The ministry cast a spell on all witches and wizards that are between 16 and 30, that makes them ahhhh ummm fertile, and every time a couple marries the spell gets stronger."

"What Hermione, Ginny and Lavender all jump up together?"

"You mean that even if we are hmmmm careful we are still probably going to get pregnant?" Hermione asks.

Arthur stares at his feet and nods, Molly starts crying.

Ginny gets up and goes over and sits on Harry's lap and whispers in his ear, "I bet Hermione is already with child."

Harry startles and then looks at Draco and Hermione and quietly nods to Ginny.

Hermione is staring wide eyed at Draco, he can see what she's thinking with out even doing Legilimency on her.

Molly stands up," Narcissa thank you so much for having us today, but I think it's time we head home." Narcissa stands and thanks them all for coming and soon everyone is saying good bye and the Weasley's floo home. Hermione thanks Narcissa and excuses her self to her room, Draco nods to his mother and follows Hermione.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later in their room. "Draco do you suppose I mean, oh Shit! Do you think I'm pregnant?"

Draco grabs Hermione and pulls her down on his lap, "Hermione I love you, if you are we will love the child and move on. I know you don't want a child yet but what can we do, the ministry has taking everything out of our hands."

"I'm just so scared, Ginny talked to us today and she was saying how one minute she is so excited and the next so upset, and she showed us her tummy, she has this little ball in the front. What are you going to think of me when I big and fat?" And she begins to sob.

"Mione please, please don't cry it kills me when you cry. I love you so much, when you are carrying our child I will love you just as much as I do now. You didn't get pregnant by yourself if you are and you won't go through this by yourself. We will get through it together, that's what we do now."

Hermione slowly quiets and looks at Draco, "You, you mean it don't you? Oh Draco I love you so much, but I'm so scared."

"I know love so am I but, we will make it, we are stronger then anything the Ministry can throw at us. Now let's go to bed we have a busy week ahead of us. You have Luna's party to plan and we have their wedding on New Years Eve. "


	36. Chapter 37

Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Blaise and Luna's pre-wedding parties

The time after Christmas day gives Hermione an idea of what life is going to be like married to Draco. They are up by 7:00 they have breakfast with Narcissa, then Draco heads either to the office or his study to work. If Draco works in the study he joins his mother and her for lunch if he doesn't he joins them for before dinner drinks around 6 and then dinner at 7:00.

While Draco is working Hermione is getting the tour of the mansion. Narcissa wants her and Draco to decide on which wing they would like to do over for their living quarters. The only thing Draco has asked of Hermione is that they have a balcony that over looks the back gardens; so that means that she need to decide on either Dragon Wing which was added to the Manor when Draco was born and named after him. Or the West wing where they can see the other part of the gardens. Just as Hermione is thinking she will never find an area she likes that is bright and sunny, Narcissa leads her into the 4th floor of the Dragon Wing. It has lots and lots of windows and the dinning room, sitting room and the master bed room all share a huge large balcony. Hermione looks around rest of the wing and decides that if she is going to live in Malfoy manor this is the suite she would like.

"Narcissa I think I found the suite she turns and smiles."

"I thought this would be your choice it's so bright and light. Now we need to decide how you would like to decorate it. Let's go down and browse through the magazines I have so that we can make some decisions."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night the girls are all sitting around the Weasley's living, they are supposed to be getting ready for Luna's last big night as a single woman but no one can seem to find the energy to get up.

Molly looks into the living room the girls are all sitting around not moving hardly even talking. Even Luna who should be up getting them all to move has her head leaned back on Hermione's chair with her eyes half closed. "You girls are all so tired can I make a suggestion? Before they have a chance to respond Molly goes on, "It's been such a busy month first Hermione's wedding, then Christmas, Angelina and Katie's wedding, now tonight and tomorrow afternoon is Luna's wedding; why don't I go make some chocolate chip cookies and some homemade ice cream and you girls stay in tonight and just enjoy the time with good friends?

Luna looks up and smiles at Molly, "Can we have chocolate and vanilla ice cream?"

Molly grins at Luna "Of course does anyone one else have anything special they want?

They all smile at Molly and thank her for doing this for them.

As Molly walks out Ginny looks at Angelina and Katie, "So did you guys have your appointments with the healer at St. Mungo's today?"

They both shake their heads and Katie answers, "Yes we are both about 2 months along, as close as we can figure it happened on Halloween."

Ginny grins, "Your kids will be about a month younger then mine."

"Well maybe, Angelina grins, "You see we are both carrying twins."

What all the girls jump up! Katie and Angelina grin, "Yep we both are carrying twins and typically they are born a little early, so they could be born at the same time. And can you imagine a double set of Fred and George."

The girls all laugh and begin to talk about some of Fred and George's exploits at Hogwarts. Katie and Angelina know of some that the others don't and they are all giggling and laughing when Molly levitates the cookies and ice cream into the living room.

The girls all thank Molly and invite her to join them. Molly smiles at her girls and joins them in a nice long chat.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The boys are all getting ready at Malfoy manor, they talk about where they want to go and eventually decide to try a new wizard hot spot in London. The guys all floo into the club and head for the bar, George and Fred look around and wonder how there are so many girls out with everyone matched up and go on up to the bar.

Soon the group finds a table and begin to unloosen, every one talking and carrying on. Ron, finally speaks up I want to make a toast to Fred and George, everyone looks at him.

"To my brothers, who will soon be letting not one set of Fred and George look alikes on the world but 2 sets of Fred and George look alikes on to the world."

Everyone looks at Fred and George in shock, finally, Neville gasps out, "Twins? Both of you are having twins?"

Fred and George laugh and raise their firewiskey to the toast.

Draco raises his firewiskey, "A toast to Blaise the next to take the jump into the wonderful world of marriage." This brings everyone to their feet and lots of back slapping and teasing.

As they are all sitting drinking and talking a very pretty blonde witch comes up and puts her hand on Harry's shoulder she purrs in his ear, "Well Mr. Potter would you like to dance with me. "

Harry looks around startled and not knowing what to do stutters, "Oh NO I'm married."

The girl just smiles and says, "So what that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun does it?"

Draco sees that Harry is stunned; he looks at the witch and sneers, "Get lost, he doesn't need the likes of you when he's got Red at home." And he turns and starts talking to Blaise.

The witch calls him some foul names and stomps off; Harry looks at Draco, "Thanks mate I didn't know how to get rid of her."

"No problem with trash like that you have to be direct and tell them to get lost!"

The waitress comes back around a few minutes later and takes another order from the group, when she comes back she rubs up against Draco a little too much for his liking but he ignores it. When she comes back the second time, she leans down and whispers, "Why don't you meet me over by that hall, I bet we can have an interesting time."

Draco tips the tray she's holding back on her and sneers at her "Why would I want something like you!"

The waitress screams at him, "Why would a deatheater like you think I would even want to be around you. "

The whole club quiets as she continues to scream obscenities at Draco calling him a deatheater, muggle killer and many other nasty names.

Fred finally fed up flicks his wand and intones Langlock, the girl can't say anything else. He looks at the group, "I suggest we go to the Leaky Cauldron and get away from all these hmmm interesting witches."

They all agree and apparate to the Leaky Caldron, when they get there they discover a lot of friends from school and soon the party is really in swing.

By two in the morning Tom decides he's just going to leave them where they are. He locks up, turns down the light and heads for his quarters setting the alarm for 7:00 the next morning, knowing they are all going to need potion in the morning and that they all have weddings to attend the next morning.

Sorry a kind of short chapter!


	37. Chapter 38

Chapter 37

Luna and Blaise's Wedding

The girls are up and moving early in the morning, Hermione wakes up not feeling well again but just figures it's because she didn't have enough sleep and ate to much ice cream and cookies last night. Luna's complaining of a sick stomach along with Hannah and Lavender they all groan about eating to much ice cream the night before.

The all head to the kitchen Molly has a big breakfast fixed but a lot of the girls settle on toast and tea while Ginny, Angelina and Katie dig in and eat enough to make up for what the others don't.

After breakfast the girls start gathering up all of their bags and dresses to go to the Zambini manor to get ready for the wedding.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the Leaky Caldron several of the guys are beginning to move all of them sicker then they have ever been. Tom comes out of the back with a whole tray full of little vials and starts waking everyone up and handing them vials of hangover potions.

Blaise looks over at Draco, "I will get even with you for this I promise."

"Why are you blaming me, all I did was take you out I didn't make you drink."

"No but you sure bought enough of them.

Draco laughs and then holds his head and moans, "Well if it's any consolation I've got a head that feels like it's going to explode any minute."

Tom finally gets all of the boys moving and they all floo to the Manor so that they can get ready. Then to the Zambini manor to wait for wedding time.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At noon the guys are served lunch as well as the girls in different parts of the house. Molly, Narcissa and the rest of the mom's are sitting having lunch with the girls.

Molly gets up and goes over to Luna and hugs her, "Luna I know I can't take the place of your mom I just want you to know that I'll always be here to talk to as a mother any time you need me."

Luna hugs Molly, "thank you so much for all you have done for me, you have made me a member of the family and it means so very much to me."

Blaise's Mom looks at Molly, "Luna I also want you to know that I'm here for you, I know you have Molly and your dad along with all of your wonderful friends. But, if you ever need anything please don't hesitate to ask."

Luna smiles around the room, "I don't know what I did to deserve the wonderful family I've got but I love all of you thank you so much for being here for me."

Everyone jumps up and hug Luna soon all are wiping tears from their eyes and laughing about ragging hormones.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

While in the guys room the conversation is going rather similar other then Mr. Lovegood is telling Blaise.

"I want you to know that I expect you to treat my daughter with respect. I know this is an arranged marriage but you seem to care about my daughter and I expect you to treat her well."

Blaise gets up and walks over to where Mr. Lovegood is sitting. "Sir, not only do I respect your daughter I love Luna. I promise you that you never have to worry about me treating Luna with anything but respect and love."

Mr. Lovegood stands up and pulls Blaise into a manly hug and quietly thanks him.

By 4:00 everyone is ready for the wedding which is to start in about an hour. The men are all dressed in their dress robes. Ron is pulling at his collar, "It seems like I've lived in these damn robes the last couple of months."

They all agree, Harry speaks up, "Well we have had about 10 weddings just this month. And I'm sure it's going to get worse before it gets better."

There is a knock on the door and Fred and George walk in, "We were sent up to bring you down, the hall is getting full.

Blaise looks at Draco and swallows, "Well I guess it's my turn." The all laugh all the way down the stairs at Blaise and his nervousness.

A little later the hall is full and the music changes soon, Lavender, Hannah, and Ginny with Hermione coming last since she's Luna Matron of Honor. She smiles at Draco when she steps up to the alter. The music changes again and Luna quietly enters the hall, everyone sighs as she enters, Luna is one of the most beautiful brides anyone can ever remember seeing.

Luna's father hands Luna's hand to Blaise and takes his seat next to Molly and Arthur.

The wizard minister starts the ceremony.

" Marriage is a sacred partner ship and a binding magical contract. Do you agree to this binding Blaise Zambini?" "Yes" Blaise answers.

"And do you Luna Lovegood, agree to this binding? " "Yes I do," replies Luna.

The minister flicks his wand and wraps a silver band around their joined hands, Blaise Zambini, do you take Luna Lovegood as your wife, to protect, love and respect?" "YES"

"Luna Lovegood do you take Blaise Zambini as your husband, to protect, love and respect?" "YES"

"Do you both agree to support each other in all endeavors and remain faithful only to each other?" Blaise and Luna look in each others eyes and answer together "We Do"

The silver band glows as they answer and the air around the two turn's silver.

Please repeat your vows at this time: Blaise tunrs to Luna

I Blaise, take you Luna, to be my wife, to share the good times and hard times side by side. I humbly give you my hand and my heart as I pledge my faith and love to you. Just as the ring I give you today is a circle without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of incorruptible substance, my commitment to you will never fail."

Then Luna repeats to Blaise,

I Luna, take you Blaise, to be my husband, to share the good times and hard times side by side. I humbly give you my hand and my heart as I pledge my faith and love to you. Just as the ring I give you today is a circle without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of incorruptible substance, my commitment to you will never fail."

"May I have the rings the minister asks" Draco hands the minister Luna's ring and Hermione hands him Blaise's ring. The minister flicks his wand at the rings and they begin to glow.

He hands Luna's ring to Blaise, "Please place this ring on your bride's finger and repeat after me, "With this ring I give you my heart, please take it and keep it safe within your love."

Blaise smiles at Luna, "With this ring I give you my heart, please take it and keep it safe within your love."

The minister then hands Blaise's ring to Luna, "Please place this ring on your groom's finger and repeat after me, "With this ring I give you my heart, please take it and keep it safe within your love."

Luna grins and starts "With this ring I give you my heart, please take it and keep it safe within your love."

The minister waves his wand one more time! "I now pronounce you magically bound and wed, you may kiss the bride."

Blaise leans in and gives Luna a sweet and caring kiss and they turn and walk down the aisle, to the clapping and cheering of all their friends.

Blaise and Luna didn't want a stuffy sit down dinner or anything like that since it was New Years Eve.

The hall way leading to the Ballroom has tables along one wall groaning with food, there are couches and chairs scattered around the hall along with table along the walls of the ballroom.

Luna and Blaise stand to the right of the stairs as the guest come up the stairs and greet their guests and ask them to please help themselves to food and drink. Once everyone is greeted they have Draco announce that they will be cutting the cake and then dancing their first dance.

Luna and Blaise cut their cake and try to feed it to each other, but Luna soon has cake all over her and because she thinks that Blaise tried to get it on her she pushes a little bit harder then necessary and soon has Blaise's cake all over his face. Everyone laugh and soon Luna and Bliase are kissing the cake off of each others face.

Draco stands up, "Ladies and Gentleman please raise your drink as we toast my best friend and his new wife. May their life together be long and happy, may they see their children and their children's children raise their families and may they have nothing but happiness!"

The party goers all say here here, Draco once again raises his voice, "Now to my mate and his beautiful wife, who I really don't think he deservers (again everyone laughs) will dance their first dance as Husband and Wife."

Their dance ends and soon the dance floor is hopping and everyone is having a wonderful time. Blaise leads Luna off the dance floor and out to the hall, "Come love you are a little flushed lets have some dinner and sit for a few minutes."

Luna smiles and follows Blaise to the hall where they join Hermione and Draco who are sitting on a couch that is part of a small conversation area. Blaise brings Luna a plate with some food and a drink, then goes back and brings himself a plate over.

Hermione is chatting with Luna, "Luna you make the most beautiful bride I've ever seen. You just glowed as you walked down the aisle."

Luna just smiles, "Thank you Hermione I think all of us were blessed with beautiful weddings we just have 2 more to get through for our group Hannah and Lavender."

The guys sigh and Blaise pulls at his collar again, "I have to agree with Ron I think I've been in dress robes more in the last month then I had in my entire life before this."

Draco, "Laughs at Blaise be glad you didn't grow up in Malfoy manor we dressed every night for dinner when I was growing up."

"Mate I would have cursed myself if I had to do that."

Draco laughs, "It's much nicer now that it's Hermione, mom and myself we have dinner in the small dinning room and just put on dress slacks and dressier clothes, no more formal dinners."

Luna looks at Draco, "You must have grown up in a really sad house."

Draco looks at Luna, "You always amaze me you are the most to the fact, outspoken witch I know," he smiles to take the sting out of his words.

The group soon goes back in to join the festivities, the party is a huge success and before anyone realizes it Blaise and Luna are standing on the stage.

"Everyone get your significant other please, we are less then 1 minute from the New Year."

With 10 second left everyone starts counting 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Happy New Year everyone cheers. The party continues till about 3:00 a.m. even though Luna and Blaise said their goodbyes at 1:00. At a few minutes after three Blaise's mom invites all that are still at the party to come to the dinning room for an early breakfast. The party retires to the dinning room and then slowly head for home.


	38. Chapter 39

Chapter 38

The Malfoy's returned to their manor, and prepared to sleep for a few hours before getting up and starting the day. They were all exhausted and could think of nothing but a nice lay in.

Unfortunately a short 2 hours after going to bed they were awoken by Hermione screams. Draco jumps up with his wand drawn and looks at Hermione, he sees that she is asleep but screaming

"Hermione what is wrong, please wake up."

Narcissa knocks and enters, "what is going on?"

"I have no idea I can't get her to wake."

Narcissa walks to the bed and tries to wake Hermione; she then sends a patronus to their healer to meet them at St. Mungo's Hospital. "Draco wrap her in a blanket and lets floo to the hospital our healer will meet us there."

Draco gathers Hermione into his arms and wraps a blanket around her as her screams change to heart wrenching sobs.

Draco continues to try to talk to her as they floo through to the hospital, as they walk out of the floo their family healer motions them to follow him.

Once in the examination room he begins to question them. "Has she ever responded like this before? Has she been under any spell? And many more, all of which Draco can't answer.

Narcissa speaks up, "Call Molly and Hermione's friends they may know something."

Draco walks to the floo and calls for Molly, Harry, Ron and Ginny soon they all step through to the hospital.

Harry and Molly run to Hermione, and the doctor starts questioning them.

Harry speaks up, "I've never seen her this bad, even after the final battle she didn't have this bad of time of it. The _**Cruciatus Curse**_ is causing this."

The doctor nods and orders several vials from the cupboard. He raises her head and pours the potions down her throat, slowly Hermione starts to relax. Once she begins to relax he talks to all of the people present.

Her body is very sensitive to changes from the curse do you have any idea of how long she was tortured?

Draco nods, "Well over an hour and by Bellatrix it was the worst possible."

The doctor nods, "She may have to live with the pain and rebounds the rest of her life. I'm sure that all of the stress with the new laws and the constant magic and spells that the ministry is placing on all of you along with the strain of the holidays has brought this on. I have given her some dreamless sleep potion along some potions to relax her. She should sleep comfortably tonight, we can either keep her here at the hospital or you can take her home. I'll be by to check on her in the morrow."

Draco sighed, "I would feel better if she was at home where she would be comfortable. If you will stop by tomorrow I would appreciate it."

Draco and Narcissa thanked the rest of the group and flooed home. Hermione slept through the entire floo home and sighed when Draco laid her gently on the bed and covered her up."

Draco laid down beside Hermione and pulled her to him while he settled in to sleep for a few hours.

At noon Hermione woke with a startle. Thinking to herself she realized that she was hurting all over and cramping so badly she wanted to moan.

Draco realized that she was awake and rolled over to see her grimacing, he jumped out of bed and ran to the table to get the potion the doctor had sent home with them. He raised Hermione up and got her to drink the potion then cast a warming spell on the bed to help with the cramps.

Hermione looked at Draco, "What's going on what was that potion?"

"Shhhh you had a spell last night, we took you to St. Mungo's Hospital the potion is a muscle relaxer to help with the cramps. The doctor will be through later today to take a look at you again. You had a relapse from the curse that Bellatrix used on you during the war."

Hermione started to cry, "Why do I have to do this, others have been cursed and not had this type of relapse. I don't even remember this one I have no idea of what happened last night."

"It's ok I am here we will get through this the doctor thinks that ll the spells the ministry are using to keep us from using birth control and the fertility spells are all part of the reason you had such a bad relapse."

Hermione looked at Draco, "I'm sorry you are getting such a broken wife."

"Shhhhhh if you are broken it's no fault of your own it is the fault of my own blood. I swear we will find a way to stop this. I'll talk to Severus as soon as we return to school I'm sure he will know something that will help."

Hermione slowly falls back to sleep as the muscle relaxer works and the warmth of the bed releases the muscles.

Draco decides that he is awake he will shower and get some brunch. In the dining room he finds his mother already awake and having a small meal.

"How is hermione? Has she awoken?"

"She woke up in pain and I gave her another dose of muscle relaxer like the healer suggested. She has fallen back asleep. I hope she sleeps for a while and feels better when she wakes. I need to get some thing to drink and eat in her."

"Draco you know it's not your fault, why are you taking all of this on yourself."

"Mother how can you say that! Your own sister caused this, father and his want of all this power it's all coming back right to our family." Draco storms out and returns to his room to sit and watch Hermione sleep; and he cat naps off and on for several hours.

At 2:30 there is a soft knock on the door and Narcissa enters with the healer behind her.

Draco sits up and Hermione starts to stir.

The healer sits on the edge of the bed and asks Hermione how she is feeling.

"Still some cramping but not nearly as bad as they were this morning or was it afternoon when I woke up."

Draco spoke up, "Hermione woke up around noon and was in pain, I gave her another dose of the muscle relaxer and put a warming spell on the bed."

The doctor nodded, "So you are cramping all over now or just in places? And is this the worst you have ever responded?"

"Mostly it is now in my legs and torso the terrible pain I get in my head and arms is easing off. I think it must be I don't remember anything about last night and the pain I was in at noon was almost as bad as I have had."

The healer told her about his thought that all the spells the Ministry was placing and the fact that she was exhausted had all caused it to be so bad. "I suggest that you try to rest till you return to school and make sure that you take plenty of time for yourself once you return to school. Your body has not healed from all it was put through during the war."

Hermione nods and thens asks, "May I get up and return to normal now?"

Yes you can but please make sure you take either a dreamless sleep potion or a muscle relaxer at least once or twice a week to make sure that your body can sleep well and repair it's self."

Hermione agrees, and tells the healer goodbye. After Narcissa and the Healer leaves Hermione stretches and sits up.

"I'm going to get a shower," she kisses Draco's cheek as she walks by.

Draco calls for Danky and orders Hermione a bowl of soup, fruit and tea.

When she comes out of the shower Draco sits and visits with Hermione as she sips at her soup and nibbles on a little fruit.

"Hermione, I want to apologize to you it's all my fault that you have to deal with this."

Hermione stares at Draco, "What in the world are you talking about, you didn't do this to me!"

"I didn't personally, but my family inflicted the_** Cruciatus Curse**_ on you."

"Draco I could be much worse if you hadn't taken part of the curse onto yourself. I'm fine it's a just a war scar like many others deal with."

Draco just shakes his head, "You are the most amazing person I know."

He gets up goes over and kisses her and pulls her into his arms.


	39. Chapter 40

Chapter 39

Back to School Again

The morning they were to head back to school Hermione and Draco join Narcissa in the small dining room for breakfast, Hermione just can't seem to wake up but pulls herself together.

Narcissa looks at her and smiles, Hermione I think you really need to try to rest more. I know the healer told you to rest as much as possible. And yes dear I know you are resting I'm just worried about you."

"Narcissa, I truly am trying very hard to rest as much as possible, but I really don't want to take all the potions all the time. It's not good and they are all addicting; add to the fact that we have no birth control that is 100 and I will not chance a child if I happen to get pregnant."

Draco looks at the 2 women, "Mom we are going to talk to Severus when we get home and see if he can find something that will help Mione that's not addicted and maybe really stop the the relapses."

Narcissa sighs, "Well if anyone can come up with something it will be Serverus he's the greatest potion master alive right now."

Hermione spoke up, "I promise I'll rest as much as possible and if I find I've not sleep in a few days I'll take some potions but only as a last resort."

Draco, looked up at the clock.

"Well we better get our stuff packed we are supposed to be at the train shortly."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

An hour later the apartment mates are all meeting at the train. Everyone is happy to be back together and looking forward to the rest of the year.

Luna and Blaise are the last to arrive to King's Cross they run in just moments before the train is to leave.

Once everyone got settled in the coach Draco can't resist teasing a little. "Hey Blaise did you forget you need to return to school? Or were you just enjoying your honeymoon a little too much?"

Blaise laughs, "A little of both if you want to know the truth I totally forgot to pack last night and then Luna was a bed bug this morning. I didn't think I was ever going to drag her out."

"So what's everyone done since New Years?", Neville asks Harrry and Ginny shake their heads, "Not much spent a little bit of time with Ron and Lavender, but mostly just did some reading and rested.

Ron and Lavender agreed, same as Ginny and Harry.

Draco groaned, "I wish I could have rested, I'm so tired of meetings and paper work I'm actually looking forward to be back to school."

Harry looks at Draco like he's mad, "What kind of paper work would you have to do?"

"Well he sneers lets see I have half a dozen businesses that I run, a couple of news papers along with everything else that is part of the Malfoy Estate I guess nothing if you look at it that way."

All of the guys except Blaise stare at Draco. Harry finally looks at him, "Are you telling me that you run the entire Estate?"

"Well who else? My mother sure doesn't know how, it's what I've been expected to do since I was born so yep I run everything."

Harry shakes his head, "Is that why you have all the owls all the time? Are you doing business while you're at school?"

"Yep, just because I've got school doesn't mean that the work stops."

Ron speaks up, "You are really doing all of that? How in the hell do you have time for your school work?"

Draco groans, "I don't know and with NEWT's I may just lose my mind this year."

Hermione leans closer to him, "Draco can I help some I know you were swamped while we were at the house in December; I'll do anything I can to help."

"Don't worry Mione I'll manage or I should say we will manage and he pulled her on his lap.

"Oh, stop you guys are married take it to your room," Ron groans.

Everyone laughs and soon the guys are talking among themselves while the girls are sleeping curled up against their respective mates.

As Ron and Neville get more involved in a Chess Match, Draco looks at Harry and quietly asks, "How's little Red doing now?"

"Well she's not throwing up as much as she was but she's still tired all the time. I wish I knew how to stop the ministry from running our lives."

"Yeah me too" Blaise adds. "Luna and I talked a lot and we are debating after graduation heading to the U.S for a while so we can get away from the Ministry. I talked to a friend that's from the US and they don't have the marriage law since their population is still up."

Draco looks at Blaise, "You could do that because your family has a lot of connections in the US but I'm kind of stuck and so is Potter."

"Yeah, Harry says I can't really leave here, Ginny's family are all here and so are her friends."

Harry looks at Hermione cat napping against Draco's shoulder, "How's Mione doing after the relapse on New Years day?"

"Ok I guess, I mean she's still dealing with the exhaustion the healer as you know thinks all the spells they are keeping on all of us is causing some of her problems."

Blaise looks at the 2 guys, "What are you guys talking about?"

Draco answered, "Hermione had a relapse from where Bellatrix cursed her during the war."

Blaise shutters, "Oh Holy Merlin, the poor thing."

The three men continue to talk and soon the train is pulling into Hogsmeade, and they are waking up their spouses.

As with all beginning of a term they enter the great hall and prepare for the feast. Since Hermione is so tired she just decides to sit with the Slytherin table and have dinner so she can lean on Draco and sleep. Most of the meal passes her in a haze and soon Draco is helping her up the steps to their room and a good nights sleep.


	40. Chapter 41

Chapter 40 Talking to Snape

Talking to Snape

The following day the students were busy all day, Draco had managed to take a couple of minutes after Potions to make arrangements to talk to Serverus after dinner that night.

Hermione was still suffering some residual effects of the relapse her legs kept cramping and climbing the stairs was really wearing on her.

By the time they all went to dinner that night Hermione felt like the Hogwarts's Express had ran over her. She hurt all over and she was exhausted.

Draco led her to the Slytherin table so that she didn't have to walk clear across the hall. "Hermione I know you don't like Severus but he is good and if anyone can find something to help you it will be him. So you have to come with me; even if you are exhausted."

Hermione moaned, "I just want to go take a nap, what good is it going to do with me going you can tell him everything."

"Yes I can tell him but he can't examine me if he needs to."

"Oh Holy Merlin I'll go just let me sleep through dinner."

"Nope, you're going to at least eat some soup and some veggies," Draco demanded.

Hermione ate half a bowl of soup and some salad and bread then moved off the bench onto the floor behind the table and feel asleep.

A little later Draco is shaking her up, "Come on sweetie lets go talk to Severus and then I'll take you to the room and you can go to bed."

Hermione stubbles a little but leans on Draco and traipses down to the dungeon.

Draco knocks on Severus's door and when he answers he's not happy seeing Hermione.

"Mr. Malfoy I thought you said you had something to talk to me about?"

"Yes, Severus I have something to talk to you about that concerns Hermione. Now can we come in and have a seat as you can tell Hermione isn't feeling well."

"What is wrong with Miss Granger, well Mrs. Malfoy is she with child like half of the school?"

"No sir she had a relapse from the Cruciatus Curse that my aunt did to her during the war. She is still suffering from some of the cramping from the relapse. I had hoped that you might have or know of a potion or charm that could help her with the relapses."

Serveus frowns, "How long were you under Bellatrix power?"

Hermione stirred herself, "About an hour as far as I know, I lost track of time and I think I passed out a time or two."

"You survived a full hour under Bellatrix and you're not dead or insane? There is no way in hell."

Draco spoke up, "I took some of the spell off of her with a blocking spell. So it wasn't full strength but it was still really bad."

Snape sneered again, "So what happens when you have a relapse?"

"Well usually I start with a migraine headache, then I start cramping in my arms and legs and then my whole body starts shaking and cramping. It gets so bad it feels like I'm still being Cruciated."

"Does muscle relaxers and dreamless sleep help?

"Yes but I can't take it all the times they are both addicting, and add to the fact that the ministry won't let us ummmm use anything to stop pregnancy I don't feel safe taking it."

"So I see," Snape raised his eyebrow.

Draco spoke up, "Do you have anything that would work? Or could you make something?"

"Draco does your mother know how Bella did her spell?"

"I'm not sure sir?"

"Well let me talk to her this week and I'll see if I can find something that will work. I wouldn't want Mrs. Malfoy to have to worry about dealing with this."

Hermione and Draco stood up, Hermione looked up at Snape, "Thank you sir I appreciate you taking the time to look into this."

"You are most welcome Mrs. Malfoy."


	41. Chapter 42

Chapter 41

The Talk

Monday morning after breakfast the girls meet with rest of the girls at Hogwarts in the Room of Requirements and the boys met with the boys in the great room.

Each group explained about the fertility spell that was on the school and all the students in the school. As they finished up Hermione stood up with one last announcement.

"If any of you think you might ummm be expecting already, if you would like to find out please meet with your boyfriend and then you can get in touch with any of us or our husbands and I'll make arrangements to meet with you this evening and we will find out if you are pregnant."

Soon there was much shuffling and giggling as the girls left the room.

Hermione looked at her friends, "Well it went better then I thought it would but I saw several very shocked faces. I know we will have several wanting to be checked tonight."

Luna nodded, "Yes, I hope that they aren't they look so young. Did we ever seem that young?"

Ginny sighed, "I don't think we ever were we grew up with Voldermort hanging over our heads from our first year here. We grew up much faster then these kids did."

The rest of the girls all nodded. And started when a knock sounded on the door to the Room of Requirements; the boys were waiting to be admitted.

They chatted for a few minutes then Draco and Hermione went down to talk to Poppy about when they should send the couples to her after testing if any showed up expecting.

That afternoon several of the group were approached quietly by students from their original houses. Draco came into their common room just before dinner in a fowl mood.

Hermione looked up to see him stomping in, "Draco what in the world is the matter with you?"

"I really thought Slytherin's were smarter then that! I guess I should be glad at least they screwed around with who they were betrothed to!"

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"Blaise and I have both been approached by guys telling us they needed to meet with you tonight to see if their girlfriends are pregnant he scowled!"

"Well why would you think they were any different then the rest of the houses?"

Draco groaned, "I don't know I guess I wasn't thinking; now I have to go tell Serverus that Oh shit I don't want to face him."

Why do you have to tell him?"

"Because he will expect it he will want to talk to both couples if they are pregnant and talk with their parents. That's the way Slytherin's work. Oh, he gave us permission to use his apprentice rooms if any Slytherin came to us. Will 6:30 work for you I'll bring the first couple to you about 6:45 and then Blaise will bring his couple about 6:55?"

"Yes I suppose I'm going to the Gryffindor dorms about 8:00."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Since Hermione was tired and had a free period they decided to go to their room for an afternoon nap.

By the end of the afternoon Hermione had a large group of students that she had to find out if they were expecting.

Dinner was a rather somber affair with all the students thinking of what they had just found out. Even the teachers were watchful and quiet.

After dinner Hermione went with Draco down into the dungeons and into the apprentice room, a few minutes later Draco came in with one of the Slytherin 5th year couples. Hermione explained to them. "I'm going to wave my wand over your stomach and say the spell **Revealo graviditas** and if you are expecting your stomach will begin to glow. If nothing happens then you are not and you can leave and not do anything else to get yourself in this situation.

Hermione waited for the young girl and boy to nod and performed her spell. The girl had closed her eyes and slowly after the spell was said opened them, then promptly gasped and fainted. Hermione, watched at the young man caught her and laid gently on the floor.

Draco revived the youngster and led her and her boyfriend into the other room and placed a silencing spell on the room so they could talk. Then he went through the adjoining door to talk with Professor Snape when Blaise brought the couple that he had talked to in.

Once again Hermione explained what would happen and did the spell this time the couple was very happy. No glow, so Hermione left Blaise to take them back to their Common room and have a stern talk with them.

Hermione went to the extra room and got the couple that hadn't been so lucky and knocked on Professor Snape's door. "Professor here is the students you wished to talk with." And Hermione made to leave.

"Miss Gran, Mistress Malfoy please join us," he sneered.

"Ummm of course Professor," Hermione stumbled and followed the couple into the library.

Draco was sitting on one of the couches, rose to welcome the others and nodded for Hermione to join him. She went over and sat asking a question of what with her eyes. Draco just shook his head and returned to his seat.

Snape began speaking to the couple, "I will be owling both of your parents's once we complete this meeting. I am very disappointed to have to deal with this in Slytherin House I'm sure your parents expected better of you. In the mean time you will go talk with Madame Pomfrey and get a proper examination. I also expect a 4 foot parchment on my desk before breakfast in the morning explaining to me why you disobeyed rules and what you should have done different. I will expect you back here tomorrow night at precisely 7:00 p.m. You are dismissed."

Then Snape turned to Draco and Hermione, "Mrs. Malfoy since you are now a member of Slytherin I will expect you to sit with our house at least once a week at meals along with attending all parties and other activities we have. Also, I have talked with Narcissa and she did know how Bella cast her spell I am working on a potion that I think might help you and should be ready by next Friday. Now good evening to you both."

Hermione gasped and then stood when Draco reached for her hand. Draco bowed to the Professor told him thank you and pulled Hermione out of the door with him.

Once they got out of the door Hermione leaned against the wall, "What was all of that about? Why did he make me sit through that and why on earth did he say that now I was part of his house?"

"Because sweetheart you are now part of our house, and did you hear he might have a potion for you, that proves that he now consideres you a Slytherin."

Oh Hermione groaned. "Well I have 3 more houses to deal with. I'll be back to our room when I can get their."

Draco, nodded and lead her to the classroom she was meeting the Ravenclaws in. By the time the evening was over 10 more student couples had seen Poppy and were notifying their parents that they needed to get married in the very near future.


	42. Chapter 43

The Potion

Chapter 42

The rest of the week was a typical week, lots of classes and lots of homework. Draco was drowning in NEWT home work and business work.

By Friday afternoon Hermione was once again suffering with the curse relapse. Lying on the couch in the common room she couldn't stop the cramping in her legs and she was starting to get a headache.

Draco looked over to where Hermione was laying, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No I took the muscle relaxer I'll just lay here a while and hope it will help with the pain. I wish that there was something more then the stupid potions that don't do anything but make me sleepy."

"I know but Severus is working on something, I just wish we could figure out why you are all at once having so much trouble."

Luna and Blaise came in from a walk, "Hermione how are you feeling now Luna asked?

"I'm ok just getting a little sleepy from the potion."

"We just walked down to the lake another week and it should be froze enough we can ice skate on it. Maybe getting out and doing something fun will help you feel better."

Slowly the rest of the room makes came in to the room, soon they were chatting or napping. Hermione and Ginny were both asleep, Luna was curled up in blaise's arms close to being asleep. Rom and Lavender were sitting in one of the oversized chairs snogging.

All at once the fire turned green and Professor Snape's head was floating in the fire; Mr and Mrs Malfoy can I see you in my office please.

Draco woke Hermione and helped her down to the Professor's office, when they arrived the Professor had several vials on his desk.

"I think I have found something that will help you with the relapses, I know that it will take care of the short term problems; I am not sure if it will cure you. The only way we will know if it will is to wait and see. "

Draco looked at Serverus, "Serverus she has taken a muscle relaxer today because of the pain she's dealing with, when should she take this and how often?"

"She will need to take a dose in the morning, then a week later take another dose, then 2 weeks later take the last dose. Then we will need to see if she has any more relapses if she does we will do another three vials, if she doesn't we will know it has worked."

Hermione was having trouble focusing because of the relaxer potion but she did understand, "What is the likelihood that this will work, and I won't have any more problems like this?"

"Mrs. Malfoy I am a Potion Master I would say that it is very likely that you will not have any relapses after you complete the 3 vials," Severus sneered. "I would like you to be here when you take the potion they are strong potions and I want to make sure there is no side effects."

Draco stood up, "Thank you sir, we appreciate you doing this for us, what time would you like us to be here in the morning."

"Come after breakfast and wed will do the first vial, plan on being here at least an hour so if you have homework or studying to do I would suggest you bring it with you."

"Thank you sir," Hermione said and they left.

On the way back to their apartments Hermione leaned against Draco. "I never thought I would see the day that I wanted to thank Professor Snape."

"He's not as bad as you think he is, he's a really good guy and now that you are considered part of the Slytherin family you will never have to worry he will watch out for you."


	43. Chapter 44

Saturday morning Potion

Chapter 43

Saturday morning Potion

Saturday morning Hermione and Draco went down to breakfast and then to Professor Snape's office.

Snape gave Hermione the potion and required them to stay in the office for an hour to make sure she didn't have any bad reaction.

As they left Snape's office Hermione realized that her headache was getting better. She turned and looked at Draco, "My headache is feeling better!"

"Really? It's feeling better?"

"Yes it doesn't feel nearly as painful and the cramping is easing off."

Hermione and Draco decided that they b both had a ton of work to do so they would rest in the common room and study that afternoon.

When they got back to the room Luna sat down next to Hermione, "Mione can you do something for Blaise and I?"

"Sure Luna what do you need?"

"Can you come up with us and do the spell on me? I think I might be pregnant I haven't felt well for a couple of days."

"What she whispered, Luna do you think so?"

Smiling softly Luna shook her head yes.

"When do you want to do it?"

"Could you come now, Blaise is waiting for us."

Draco had been listening to their quiet conversation, "Do you mind if I come?"

Luna smiled, "I hoped you would Blaise is very worried, he doesn't want me to be sick and tired like Ginny."

A few minutes later they all entered Luna and Blaise's room.

"You guys know how this works right?" Hermione asked.

"Yes we do, you will say the spell and if I'm pregnant my stomach will glow if I'm not it won't."

Luna lay down on the bed and Blaise sat down beside her holding her hand.

Hermione took her wand and cast the spell on Luna, soon her tummy was glowing a bright yellow light.

Hermione looked at her friends, "Well it looks like you are pregnant, congrats to both of you." Hermione smiled a sad smile and turned to Draco, "Let's leave so they can talk."

Hermione went up to their room and lay down on the bed. She didn't want to admit to herself how upset that she was that all of her married friends were already pregnant and she was not. Talking to herself, how is everyone else doing every thing the way they are supposed to and all I can deal with is the stupid curse. Hermione continued to sulk in her room for another hour before Draco came up to check on her.

"What's wrong Hermione? Why are you laying up here by yourself?"

"I don't know, it just seem like everyone's life is going along the way it's supposed to and I just keep messing everything up."

"What are you talking about, you haven't messed anything up."

"Have you looked around Draco are friends that are married are expecting their first baby even some that aren't married are already expecting. While you and I deal with my stupid body and all the problems it's giving us."

"Hermione we didn't want to get pregnant yet remember? I wish you didn't have to deal with the relapses, but Snape's helping us with that. What are you saying?"

"Oh I don't know I guess I'm just a little jealous that all of our friends are starting their lives and their families. I don't know what is wrong with me I know that we want to wait." And Hermione started sobbing hopelessly.

Draco pulled her into his arms and let her sob.


	44. Chapter 45

Chapter 44

Hannah and Neville's Wedding

Before the apartment mates knew it was the middle of January and time for Neville and Hannah to get married. Two days before their wedding Hannah asked Hermione to meet her in her room.

Hermione knocked on the door and Hannah asked her to come in.

"Hey Hannah what did you need?"

"I want you to see if I'm pregnant I'm pretty sure I am but I would like to know before I walk down the aisle. Neville and I had already decided that we weren't going to do anything even before the wedding to prevent me getting pregnant so I'm sure I am but I wanted you to check before I went and saw Poppy."

"Do you want Neville here before I do the spell?"

"No I'll go see Poppy with Neville, I don't want to go down and find out I'm not. I don't want to get Neville's hope up to disappoint him."

"Ok, lay down and lets see what we see! " Hermione waved her wand and chanted **Revealo graviditas. **

Hermione sighed as she saw the glow begin on Hannah, "Well it looks like you are going to go see Poppy."

Hannah smiled, "You know it sounds bad but I'm happy I want a child and so does Neville and we are getting married on Saturday."

"I'm truly happy for you," Hermione smiled and said, "Good Luck."

A few days later the apartment mates were getting ready to floo to the manor where Hannah and Neville were going to get married in the garden. It was to be a small family affair with just their families and their apartment mates.

Hannah made a beautiful bride with Lavender as her maid of honor and Ron as Neville's best man. The wedding was a family affair with a small cake. When the bride threw her bouquet there was only person to catch it Lavender and when the groom through the garter there was only one man to catch it Ron.

Since everyone had to return to school that night the mates had a nice dinner at the manor and then flooed back to the school late that evening.

Once they returned to the common rooms the room mates sat and talked while doing their homework.

Harry was talking about what he was going to do for a living, even though he had enough money to never worry about having to work; he wanted to do something.

Draco was surprised that Harry wanted to work, "You know I'm surprised you would want to work. I guess I just figured you would want to play Quidditch and live off your inheritance."

"Nope I couldn't stand doing nothing. I would like to play Quidditch but I doubt I'd make a team, I don't know maybe check in to being and Auror, that's what I originally thought I wanted to do. So Draco we know what you are going to do you already are; but, what are the rest of you going to do?"

Ron spoke up, "I would like to either play professional Quidditch or work as an Auror I've always wanted to do that."

"Neville surprised all of them, I'm apprenticing with Pomona Sprout the Professor next year and will be taking over her classes after that."

The whole group congratulated Neville, Ron looked around, "Hey Zambini what are you going to do?"

"Well I've been helping out Draco some so I suppose I'll either go to work for him or help Luna with the paper."

Hermione looked around the group, "Are any of you girls planning on continuing your education or working?"

Luna spoke up, "I'll help with the Quibbler but that will be about it."

Hannah told the group "I'm going to help mom with her business, we figure after the weddings slow down there will be birthday and anniversary parties that we can cater and organize. So Hermione what are you going to do?"

"Well, I don't know I would like to do something but if I have a child I don't want them to grow up with nannies and care keepers like I did. But, at the same time I've worked so hard to do well in school I would like to do something."

Lavender huffed, "Well Ron will work but I will stay home and raise our children like a good witch should."

Draco felt Hermione tense up and thought to himself watch out she's going to blow and sure enough she did.

"Well Lavender not all of us want to waste away having a boat load of children and doing nothing with our lives."

Lavender puffed up like a toad and stomped out of the room.


	45. Chapter 46

Chapter 45

Apology

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling like a real git

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling like a real git. She couldn't believe that she talked to Lavender like that. She knew that there was no way to talk to Lavender before class. Lavender never got up early she usually grabbed a piece of toast and ran to her first class.

So she got up and started getting ready, she was surprised find that she still wasn't suffering from the relapses. Hermione thought to herself I really think Professor Snape cured me; I've not even dealt with minor cramps in my legs and no headaches since taking the Potion.

Draco rolled over and looked at Hermione as she came out of the bathroom. "Hi, beautiful how you doing?"

"You know I was just thinking I've had absolutely no symptoms since Professor Snape gave me his potion. No headaches no pain no nothing!"

"I am so glad I don't know if I could stand to watching you suffer like that again."

"Draco I'm sorry that I was such a git last night, I'm going to find Lavender today and apologize to her. I really was nasty I don't know what came over me."

"I don't see why you are worrying about it but I suppose since you are so close to the Weasley's it would be best if you weren't fighting with any of them."

"Draco! She will be my sister in law! I have to make up to her."

"Oh ok! Go find her and make up!"

"I can't until lunch she never makes it to breakfast and I've got classes all morning and so do you, so you better get moving. I want breakfast this morning."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At lunch Hermione finally found Lavender.

"Lavender, I owe you an apology I'm truly sorry for being such a git last night. I don't know what got into me. I hope you will accept my apology."

"Well you were pretty mean but I forgive you."

Draco sneered, "Oh true love."

That got him slapped on his arm by his wife and a very mean snarl from Lavender.

The room mates talk once again turned to NEWTS and babies. As everyone was breaking up to go to classes and the common room, Harry decided it would be fun for the guys to meet after their last class and play Quidditch.

"Hey guys meet me on the pitch after our last class let's get a Quidditch game going this afternoon."

All the guys agreed and ran off to classes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That evening while the boys were playing Quidditch the girls had a nice long talk.

Luna was looking around at all the girls and watching Lavender coming across the room from her room. "Lavender you look different today you are kind of glowing."

"What? Lavender asked glowing what are you talking about Luna?"

"Well I don't know how to describe it but you just seem to kind of glow."

Hermione watched Lavender as Luna was talking to her and then looked at the other girls in the room. "Lavender have you and Ron been ummmm, could you be pregnant?"

"What, pregnant oh no I hope not we have been so careful!"

Hermione grabbed Lavender's hand and forced her to sit down on the couch and cast the spell.

Both girls gasped because not only did Lavenders stomach glow so did Hermione's!


	46. Chapter 47

Chapter 46

Poppy

The guys came back from playing Quidditch to find a rather quiet group of wives and fiancée's waiting for them.

Hermione looks up at Draco with tears in her eyes. And he felt like his heart had just broke in two. "Hermione what's wrong why are you crying?"

Hermione threw herself into Draco's arms, "Let's go up stairs I have something to tell you."

Draco and Hermione enter their room and Hermione drops into her chair. "Draco you know how I said that I felt like I wasn't doing thing right and how I was a little sad that I hadn't gotten pregnant?"

"Yes, but I thought we had talked that through that you knew that I was fine with the fact that you weren't pregnant."

"Wellll yes we did but I've got something to tell you. I did the pregnancy test on Lavender because everyone thought that she was glowing and well she is pregnant but when I said the spell, wellll ummm I started glowing also. I'm pregnant."

"What? When? You are?"

"Yes, I think I should go see Poppy tonight or tomorrow since I had all the stuff from the relapse I want to know that everything is ok."

"Oh Hermione are you ok? " Draco pulls Hermione out of her chair and up into his arms. "I love you so much, do you want to go now or wait until tomorrow morning?"

"I would rather just sit with you and have you hold me for a little bit if that's ok?"

"What ever you want Hermione what ever your want."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile in the Weasley's room Lavender was telling Ron that she was pregnant.

"Ron I know you love me and I know we will be married in a few short weeks, but I've got something I need to tell you."

"What you got to tell me Lav? I mean you and Hermione haven't got in to in again have you?"

"No nothing liked that ummmm Hermione gave me a pregnancy test today. Ummm and we are expecting a baby."

"What!! No way we have been so careful! Lav what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean what are we going to do we are going to get married in a few weeks and have a baby in a few months."

"Oh yeah I guess you are right, have you talked to Poppy yet to see when you are due or any of that kind of stuff?"

"No I thought we could go down in the morning before breakfast and see her."

"Ummm we, ummm yeah that's right we will."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning found Hermione and Draco and Ron and Lavender heading out of the common room pretty early. They arrive at the hospital ward very early and catch Poppy taking care of a little first year that had been hurt the day before.

Poppy greets the 2 couples and then took another look, "Miss Granger I mean Mrs. Malfoy what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Poppy, I did the spell on Lavender last night and discovered that both of us are pregnant. Can you redo the test and make sure that I'm right and also get us set up with our prenatal stuff?"

"Oh of course let me finish up with young Mr. Smithe each of you take one of the beds at the end of the hall over there."

Soon Poppy is doing spells over Hermione; she smiles and tells Hermione and Draco "Congrats you have 2 healthy little ones would you like to know what they are?"

Draco looks at Poppy, "did you say 2, wait 2?" and he sits down hard on the floor.

Hermione and Poppy look down at Draco, "Yes Mr. Malfoy I said 2 you and Hermione are expecting twins."

Draco sitting on the floor shakes his head, "Yeah I guess we need to know the sex with two we will have to buy double of everything."

Hermione starts laughing, "Oh Poppy please I really want to know what I'm having."

"Well you are having a boy and a girl and your due date is October 7th but typically twins come a little early so I would be surprised if they come sometime in September."

Draco stands up and hugs Hermione, "I love you."

"I love you, can you believe it twins?"

"No I can't we were only wanting 2 or 3 and we are getting 2 at once!"

Poppy laughs, "Hermione here are your prenatal potions and I'll have you see the midwitch when she comes next week from St Mungo's. "

"Ummm if it's ok I would like to have her see our family healer, we have our private room at St. Mungo's and our healer on call all of the time."

"Actually Draco I would rather see the midwitch, she's experienced in deliveries and I would just feel better having her."

"Ok, if you are more comfortable what you want you will get!"

Poppy looked at Draco with a strange look, "Ok Hermione you are free to go and I'll let you know when your appointment is next week."

Hermione and Draco tell Poppy good bye and leave the ward.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few minutes later Ron and Lavender are finding out they are having a little boy and that they are due September 30th. They get Lavender's prenatal potions and return to the common room.


	47. Chapter 48

Chapter 47

Snape

January flowed into February with Hermione and Draco not sharing the fact that they are having twins. The room mates are spending more and more time with their spouses and in Ron and Lavender's case with each other. Valentine's day slowly creeps in as does Ron and Lavender's wedding.

Valentine's morning the roommates all flooed to the Burrow, Lavender had flooed to her home the night before. Once the boys were all secluded into Ron's room Molly called for Lavender to floo in from her home. The girls all grabbed Lavender and drug her to Ginny's old room to help her get ready.

Lavender and Ron had a beautiful wedding, all of the family was there which now included Bill, Fleur and their little girl, Charlie and his wife along with their son Charlie Jr., Percy and Penelope who was expecting a little girl, Fred and George and their wives who were both expecting twins, Ginny and Harry, and Hermione and Draco.

After the beautiful wedding ceremony the group sat down for a nice meal and a fairly quiet reception with a little dancing, by midnight the room mates except for Ron and Lavender had flooed back to school.

Ron and Lavender flooed to Grimwald place where they were going to spend the night and then return to school the next morning.

The next day Ginny, Hermione and Hannah were sitting in the common room studying for Newt's while Draco, Harry and Neville were helping Pomona Sprout and Serverus Snape gather plants and herbs.

Harry looked around at the group he was working with, thinking how strange it was that he was helping Snape and that Neville was so comfortable working with him. He finally spoke up, "I still can't believe we all came through the war and now we are all getting along."

Snape sneered and then saw Draco's look and tried to be nice, "Yeah it's kind of different isn't it."

While the guys were working the girls became even better friends, Hannah talked to Ginny and Hermione about the fact that Neville was going to be Apprenticing with Professor Sprout and that they were going to move into an apartment at the school the day after graduation.

Hermione asked, "Hannah are you going to continue to help your mom or will you do something here at the school?"

"Well I'm going to help my mom some but I'm finding I really enjoy spending time in the gardens so I am sure I'll help Neville some."

Ginny spoke up, "You know I can see you settled here at Hogwarts you will fit right in and become a member of the staff in the since that you are one of the Professor's wives. It just fits you," Ginny smiled.

Hermione quietly looked at her friends, "you know I always thought it would be Ginny and Harry and me and Ron; I would have never dreamed of Draco and I together but I'm so happy!"

"There is no way that you and Ron would have made it," Hannah laughed. "You guys are way to different to have ever made it."

Ginny laughed, "No you would have killed him within 2 weeks if you had gotten married."

Hermione started laughing, "I'm sure you are both right and I'm glad we didn't have to find out."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That evening at dinner the group were all talking to each other when Professor Snape stepped over to the group and asked Draco and Hermione to join him in his office at 7:00.

Everyone looked at them in surprise, Draco just shrugged, "he's my Godfather so who knows what he needs; maybe something to do with that."

Soon the group were enjoying their dinner and talking together.

After dinner Draco and Hermione meet Snape in his office.

"I just wanted to congratulate you both on the fact that you are expecting and to ask Mrs. Malfoy if she was still doing ok, I am hoping that the potion continue to hold the relapse from the curse at bay."

"I have been very well thank you so much Professor Snape for making the potion it has stopped all of the problems. And also thank you for the congratulations."

Draco spoke up, "Severus have you seen my mother recently?"

"No not since New Years why do you ask?"

"Oh just wondering how she's doing sir she's not been owling as much as normally, I'm sure she is just busy getting ready for her new grandchildren."

"Children?" Severus asked.

"Yes, we are expecting twins," Draco laughed at Severus's face.

"Twins, you are going to have 2 at once."Severus growled.

Hermione started laughing and Severus stared at her, "I'm so sorry Professor but if you could see your own face."

Severus looked at Hermione, "Miss I mean Mrs. Malfoy since you are married to my godson I think it is time for you to call me Severus when we are in private."

Hermione finally quit laughing and gasp, "Only if you will call me Hermione."

Severus nodded, "As you wish Hermione."

Soon the couple left and returned to their room to settle in for the night.


	48. Chapter 49

Thank you to all my reviewers and the nice reviews. It has been brought to my attention

that my story is similar to another. I don't ever remember reading the story but it is possible that I did.

So I apologize if this is similar to another and promise that it is my own idea.

**Chapter 48**

**Twins**

February ran into March and March into April the couples were finding that they were closer to some then others of the group.

Ron, Lavender, Blaise and Luna seemed to spend a lot of time together and the other 3 couples spent a lot of time together.

The entire school would have been totally in shock if they saw the group in Professor Snape's private office that night. Hermione was curled in a big comfortable wing back; Neville, Hannah and Professor Sprout were discussing the new herb garden Neville had planted along with an occasional comment from Snape. Draco and Snape were engrossed in a major battle of wizzarding chess; while Ginny and Harry were curled up on the settee next to the fire quizzing each other on Potions.

Hermione looked around the group shifting slightly in the chair wondering how her life had changed so much, when she felt a fairy like twinge in her stomach. She was bigger then Ginny and Ginny was almost 2 months further along then she was. Sighing while thinking to herself she wondered how long it would be before her friends started commenting on how big she was.

She shifted once again in her seat and Severus looked over at her, "Mrs. Malfoy are you ok tonight?"

She smiled, who would believe that she was a friend of her Potions Professor, "Yes Professor I'm fine just a little stiff from sitting so long. Would anyone like some tea I thought I would fix a cuppa?"

Everyone nodded that it would be good, "You know where the kettle and the tea is in my quarters I believe," Snape asked.

"Yes, I do I'll bring it in here to the fire."

As Hermione walked through the door to Severus's quarters Draco looked at his god father, "She seems restless tonight."

"Yes she does is she feeling ok?"

"She seems so tired all the time I worry about her and all the study necessary for her NEWT's you know how she is with her grades. So far no relapses since you made the potion for her but I'm worried with all the stress."

"Has poppy said anything, about how she's doing?"

"We meet with the midwitch on Thursday and she was doing fine and so are the babies," Draco whispered while making sure the rest didn't over hear him.

"You still haven't told your friends the news I take it?"

"No until we are sure both are well and that they are going to be born we are keeping to ourselves. But, I fear that people may start asking since Hermione is as big and Ginny and almost a full 2 months behind her. "

"I would have thought you would have told your friends. Especially as close as the three couples have become. "

"I guess with all the problems Mione had with the Cruciatus Curse we are a little afraid to count that the children will be perfect."

"I can understand that, but I truly think the potion cured her and I have the recipe if she ever needs more of it."

Hermione leaned on Draco's shoulder, "What are the two of you whispering about over here?"

Draco reached around and pulled Hermione into his lap, "You and the precious little bundles you are carrying; what else?"

Hermione smiled, "Little I think not Mr. Malfoy you need to take another look at your wife I look like I have swallowed a dozen watermelons and I'm only 4 months into my pregnancy."

The group decided to chat while they had their tea and after finishing they all said good night and headed to their apartment since it was close to curfew time.

As they walked back to the common room Ginny looked at Hermione, "Mione can I ask you something?" "Of course, what's wrong you look very upset?" "Oh no just I've noticed how ummmmm well see you are as bbb I mean you aren't as far along as I am but you look almostaspregnantasIam," Ginny stuttered out.

Hermione looked at Draco and he looked to see how far in front Neville and Hannah were, he shook his head yes.

Hermione took Ginny's arm and slowed her down so that the others could get a little further ahead. "We haven't told anyone but Professor Snape and Draco's mother but we are expecting twins."

Ginny and Harry both stopped and gasped. "Twins?" Harry asked.

"Yep twins as in two," Draco smirked at Harry.

Ginny Grabbed Hermione in a hug, "Oh I'm so happy for you."

They heard a noise behind and Professor Snape came up behind them, "I would suggest the 4 of you retire to your apartment it is after all after curfew." The group smiled at the Professor and hurried up the stairs to their apartment as they heard him giving detention and docking points from a 4th year couple with 10 points coming from Ravenclaw and from Hufflepuff..


	49. Chapter 50

Chapter 49

New Robes

April flew by and finally Hermione had to get some new clothes

April flew by and finally Hermione had to get some new clothes. Hermione and Ginny were going to go into Diagon Alley on Saturday, Draco and Harry decided to tag along figuring they could go to Fred and George's store.

The two couples got up very early and used Professor Snape's fireplace to floo into The Leaky Caldron. Once they arrived into Diagon Alley the girls left the guys to go to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions; while the guys headed to visit with George and Fred. Madame Malkin took measurements and had the girls try on numerous robes and dresses and then showed the girls how she made the maternity dresses and robes so that they could expand. Once the girls were finished they met back up with Draco and Harry.

Ginny and Hermione were really happy to get to see their brothers and sister in laws, the girls had a great chat with the girls. Angelina and Kate were both very big and miserable but were looking forward to getting everything set up for the babies. They showed the girls how Fred and George had added on to the shop and made extra rooms on to the apartment. They also talked about how they had all decided to continue to live together so there would be 4 people to take care of the 4 babies. After a nice visit the couples made a few other stops in Diagon Alley and just before Draco and Hermione got ready to floo to Malfoy Manor they stopped back at Madam Malkin's to pick up the new robes and dresses.

At the Manor Hermione and Draco were stunned to see Narcissa, she was extremely pale and thin. She had been visiting her cousin in the United States the month before so they hadn't seen her in almost 2 months.

Draco gasped, "Mother what is wrong you are so thin and so pale."

"Nothing darling I've just had a little cold nothing serious I just need to get a little more rest."

"Mother you have been more then just sick with a little cold please tell me what is going on."

"Truly Draco I'm fine I've just had a cold and I've had trouble sleeping with it."

Hermione interrupted she could tell that Narcissa really wanted to visit with them and not talk about herself, "Narcissa I'm really sorry you haven't felt well why don't we sit in the Parlor and you can let us know about your trip."

Narcissa gave Hermione a small smile, "Yes that sounds wonderful, I've told the elves that we would eat in the small dinning room tonight. Now tell me Hermione how are you feeling and what does the Midwitch have to say? Are the twins doing well and have you and Draco decided on names?"

Hermione smiled, I saw the Midwitch a week ago and the children and I'm doing fine, the babies are growing perfectly and they are both kicking up a storm. I even had to get new robes and dresses today; I've outgrown everything I own."

Draco added, "We are still looking at names neither one of us seem to be able to decide on something we like."

"Have the two of you thought about naming the little boy after both of your fathers?"

Hermione looked at Draco and he looked back, Draco smiled at his mom, "That may just be the perfect idea; I don't know why we didn't think of that."

Soon the elves announced that dinner was ready and they enjoyed a nice quiet family dinner. As dinner finished an owl arrived with some emergency items for Draco and he retired to his study to answer the message.

While he was in the study, Hermione cornered Narcissa and asked her; "Okay Narcissa please tell me what is wrong."

"Oh Hermione I had pneumonia while I was visiting my cousin. I still don't feel 100 but I am getting better. I just don't want Draco to worry he will worry himself sick if he thinks I'm ill."

"I am worried about you also you truly look very sick. Have you been to the healer and what did they say?"

"I have been to the healer and they just say I need to rest and get my strength back. I promise I'll be fine in a few weeks I just need to get more rest."

Draco came into the parlor and reminded Hermione they needed to get back to Hogwart's before curfew. The couple told Narcissa goodbye and flooed back to Snapes's fireplace.


	50. Chapter 51

Chapter 50

Week before Newts

Before the group could believe it, it was the week before NEWT's everyone was cramming for their tests. In the common room the apartment mates would be sitting reading a book and all of a sudden stop and run for another book. The stress was a living breathing thing in the school.

Hermione was stressed to the point she was not sleeping and eating poorly. Draco was worried sick that Hermione was going to get sick.

By Wednesday of the week Draco was so worried he went to Poppy to see if she would talk to Hermione.

Poppy followed Draco into their common room; "I'm here to talk to all of you young ladies that are expecting. I expect each of you to follow me down to the great Hall and you will eat a well balanced lunch and then you will take a 2 hour nap after lunch. I won't hear one word of complaint either; you are all going to end up sick without some down time."

Hermione looked at Poppy like she had lost her mind, "Poppy there is no way we have too much studying to do I can't just stop and take a 2 hour nap."

"Mrs. Malfoy you most certainly can and will if you don't you are going to get sick and that won't be good for your babies. So you will come with me now!"

"Hermione looked at Draco and Poppy; "Of course you are right, I'll come down and have a good lunch and then rest."

Draco let out a sigh, "Thank you Hermione you really do need to rest you are exhausted."

Hermione reached over and gave Draco a hug, "I love you and our children I'll make sure I take better care."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

While they had been talking the rest of the roommates other then Ginny and Harry were mouthing babies to each other.

Lavender finally spoke up, "Ummmm Hermione did Poppy say babies?"

Hermione smiled, "Yes, we are expecting twins."

Soon the whole group were excitedly talking and heading to the Great Hall for lunch.

After lunch Draco guided Hermione up to their room and asked her to lie down, but Hermione really didn't want to take a nap. Draco finally agreed that if she would lie down he would test her on Arithmancy. As Draco is reading to Hermione her eyes kept getting heavier and heavier and soon she was sound asleep.

Draco being tired himself laid down beside her drew her into his arms and fell fast asleep.

Sorry this is a short chapter!


	51. Chapter 52

Chapter 51

Newt's are finished

NEWTS started and all of the mates were stressing. Hermione had the most NEWT's to take, and she started with the first test of the morning with Ancient Runes.

By the end of the week all of the room mates were exhausted, at 4:00 on Friday Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermione, Ginny and Blaise came into the room and collapsed on the couches they had just finished their Potion NEWT.

Hermione laid her head on Draco's lap and stretched her legs out over the end of the couch and just let everything relax. Draco reached over and laid his hand on the large mound of Hermione's stomach and then bent down and gave her a kiss. "I love you," he whispered to her.

Hermione smiled up at her husband and pulled his head back down for another kiss, just as the lips meet the babies both gave a big kick.

The apartment mates laughed because the twins kicked hard enough it moved Draco's hand.

Harry couldn't stop laughing finally he caught his breath, "Hey D I think your twins are telling you something. Maybe keep your hands off our mom?"

Draco just laughed along with them, by this point they had become not just good friends but very good friends.

Everyone chatted about whether to get up and do something tonight or just wait and do something tomorrow. By the time they chatted for over an hour everyone figured they were just too tired to do anything except go down for dinner. Tomorrow would be a better day.

Saturday morning the room mates woke up to a beautiful spring day. They all decided that they deserved a day of sunshine and relaxation and headed to Hogsmeade. Ginny, Hannah and Hermione decided that they needed to look at Gladrags for a new dress to wear for the graduation dance. Harry, Neville and Draco decided to visit with George and Fred at their new Joke shop.

The girls spent about 3 hours hunting for dresses and when they came out of Gladrags they found the boys coming out of the new Quidditch shop that had just opened.

Hannah grabbed Neville's hand and whined, "I'm hungry can we get something to eat."

Soon Hermione and Ginny were complaining of being hungry also. Draco finally smiled, "Guys you know we have to give into them or they won't give us a minutes peace let's get them fed."

The group headed to the Three Broomsticks and got fish and chips and butterbeer. While they were laughing and talking Professor Snape came in. The roommates called the Professor over and he joined them.

Soon they were having a nice chat not paying attention to the strange looks they were getting from the other students. Professor Snape had also become a good friend of the group. Not only had he come to respect the three couples he had come to love his godson and his wife. He was looking forward to being a grandfather to their twins.

Severus sat back and watched the three couples talking and laughing and settled into his own mind. _I can't believe how life has changed. One year ago I never thought I would live through the war. Now I have not only lived through the war I've got a family. Who would have thought that I would be friends with Harry Potter and his crew. But, I've found that I need to realize that I can love again and that love can change the world._

_Wow what deep thoughts I need to get out more. And laughed to himself._

Severus pulled himself out of his own mind and asked the couples how they thought they did on their NEWT's.

Severus looked at his watch, I hate to be the one to break up the party but dinner will be taking place in less then 2 hours. I still have test to grade so I think I'll head back up and see if I can at least get a start on my 2nd year essays.

The room mates agreed it was time to head back to school and they all joined Severus on the walk back to the castle.

--

To all of my reviewers thank you so much! I know this is short but I've been very busy, I've also started to another story and it's flowing so well I sometimes lose the pieces of this one. I promise to write this weekend and get several more chapters up. I do have the final chapter wrote I just need to get busy!


	52. Chapter 53

Chapter 52

Graduation week

The week after the mates finished their NEWT's flew by, Draco and Hermione got up early most of the week and Draco worked on his business concerns while Hermione helped him where she could. Then they either did something with just the two of them or joined their friends. The boys would play Quidditch while the girls looked at baby magazines and chatted. They walked down to Hogsmeade on Tuesday and then went into Diagon Alley on Wednesday.

While at Diagon Alley Draco and Hermione decided to go over to the Manor and check on Narcissa.

When they got to the Manor they found Narcissa sitting in her parlor enjoying tea with Molly. Hermione and Draco were thrill to see that she was feeling much better and that she seemed to have her old sparkle back.

"Draco and Hermione I didn't expect you today. Oh Hermione look at you, you are so beautiful."

Draco and Hermione kissed Narcissa's check and Hermione gave Molly a hug and kiss.

"Mother you look like you are back to feeling like your self."

Hermione smiled at the mothers, "Molly I think Ginny and Harry were going to go to the Burrow."

Molly got fluster, "Oh then I must head home I want to them. Hermione you and Draco stop by soon please. Oh and I'll see you both at Graduation on Friday."

After Molly left Hermione and Draco enjoyed a nice visit with Narcissa or Cissy as Hermione was told to call her if she didn't feel comfortable with mother.

Cissy wanted to talk about setting up the nursery so Draco and Hermione went up to their suite and looked at the clothes that Cissy had already bought for the baby. Hermione thought it was awfully sweet of Cissy but she did want to decorate the nursery herself and pick out the cribs and other items with Draco.

Cissy promised that she wouldn't do any of that she just couldn't resist all the cute little clothes. And finally Cissy got brave enough to ask Hermione, "Can I feel the twins kick?"

Hermione smiled, "Of course Cissy, you don't even have to ask. Hermione smiled and walked over to Cissy and placed her hand on her stomach where the twins seemed to kick the most. A few seconds later Cissy smiled the most amazing smile.

"Oh my they are so strong!"

Hermione and Draco began laughing, and told Cissy the story of the twins kicking Draco's hand off her stomach.

Hermione and Draco flooed back into Hogwarts before dinner on that Wednesday; and realized that they would soon be living in the Manor. That night they began to gather up their items that had made up their life at Hogwarts, they decided that the chairs that Draco had conjured their first week after moving in would go back to the Manor with them. They just felt like that those two little chairs were a big part of their life together.


	53. Chapter 54

Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Graduation Day

Friday the school woke up to bright sunshine and clear skies. The Quidditch Stadium had been transformed into the graduation arena. The bleachers had been lowered, chairs were set up for the graduating seniors; the platform had been set up for the speeches and for handing out the diploma's.

Hermione was #1 in her class and Draco was #2 so they were both giving speeches. Hermione was upset that she looked 6 or 7 months pregnant

Thursday came and went and soon it was time for them to Graduate! Hermione was miserable at 6 months she was bigger then Ginny who was due to deliver very shortly. Even her new robes were getting tight and she finally gave up and left them open.

Graduation was due to start at 2:00 in the afternoon, the Hogwarts express was bringing in some of the parents at 1:00 and the rest would be either flooing or apparating in around the same time.

Cissy and the Wesley's were supposed to floo in before lunch along with many of the Order of Phoenix members and have lunch in the Great Hall; so at 11:30 the apartment mates went down to the entrance to wait for friends and family to start flooing in. The first to step out of the fireplace was the Weasley family; even Charlie was seen coming out of the fireplace. Cissy came next and she was soon followed by member after member of the Order.

Everyone was thrilled to see family and friends. Hugs were given all around and soon they were all settling into seats for a lunch celebration.

As soon as lunch was over everyone started heading out to the pitch. The students had to stay inside until just before the start of the ceremony when Hermione and Draco would lead them out. Hagrid went to Hogsmeade to escort the parents back to Hogwarts. Minerva, Severus and the other Professors went down to the pitch to welcome the parents.

At 1:55 Hermione and Draco lead the students out of the castle and into the Quidditch pitch; Hermione wore the sash that denoted her as Head Girl and Valedictorian she also wore her Order of Merlin First Class and Draco wore the sash as Head boy and Salutatorian along with her Order of Merlin Third Class. As they entered the pitch they both found Cissy and the Weasley's and Hermione realized once again that she no longer had her own parents and stumbled just a little. Draco reached for her hand that was in the crook of his arm and gave it an extra squeeze. "I love you and we are our own family now, and your parents are smiling down watching us."

Hermione smiled up at Draco and nodded. The two of them stood at the front of the chairs while they watched their classmates fill into the chairs, they looked at how many were wearing Order's of Merlin and how many were missing; and then they moved up onto the stage with the professors.

Headmaster Dumbledore gave his opening speech, then Hermione got up to give her speech while giving her speech she noticed that Ginny seemed to be having a hard time sitting still, but didn't think too much about it. Draco noticed Ginny and also the concern on Harry's face; because he was worried he shortened his speech a good bit and watched as the diplomas began to be given out. Hermione and Draco were presented theirs first then the rest were called up in Alpha order, needless to say the couples were called up together. When Ginny was called up Harry came with her, when they got up on the stage Ginny clutched her belly, half way up the stairs then stood up and moved on.

Harry and Draco exchanged worried looks and Draco knew that Ginny was in labor, as the diploma's continued to be given out he got Severus's attention and mouthed that Ginny was in labor; Severus jumped up and whispered in Minerva's ear who told Dumbledore. Severus then looked at Ginny and said _Legilimens _and moved into Ginny's mind. She felt him enter and told him she was ok, she wanted to finish the graduation. Severus let the Headmaster know and he nodded. But, he did start calling the names a little quicker; and Severus sent his Patronus up to Poppy to let her know what was going on.

Soon the students were throwing their hats up into air and they were graduates. As soon as the hats landed Severus, Hermione and Draco were hurrying to Harry and Ginny. Draco helped Harry support Ginny as they headed up to the Hospital ward.

As soon as they got to the hospital ward Ginny's water broke and drenched her and splattered Draco and Harry. Both guys were totally freaked out but continued to hold on to Ginny and got her seated on one of the beds.

Poppy sent them both behind the curtain but let Hermione remain when Ginny wouldn't let lose of her hand. Poppy checked Ginny then helped her into a gown and got her settled into the bed; then she opened the curtain so that Harry and her family could come in while she flooed the Midwitch that was assigned to Hogwarts.

Harry felt like he was going to fall apart he was totally losing it watching Ginny in pain. Molly and Arthur weren't much better and her brothers wanted to strangle Harry for doing this to their baby sister.

If Severus hadn't been there Harry might just have been hurt. For that reason he _**Accioed **_all the wands. He had a feeling that it wouldn't be safe for any of the Weasley including the youngest who was in labor to have access to a wand.

When the Midiwitch arrived she made everyone leave but Poppy and Harry. She told Ginny she was only 75 effaced and 2 cm dilated so she had a while to go. She also wanted Ginny to try to rest so she closed the curtains and told everyone other then Harry that they had to go so that Ginny could rest.

The rest of the group trooped down to the Great Hall and waited, eventually they were run out of the Great Hall so that it could be decorated for the Great Hall for the leaving feast and the dance. The groups went back up to the hospital ward but were turned away. Draco finally suggested that they all go back to their common room; the Weasley's, Cissy and most of the Order squeezed into the common room and waited.


	54. Chapter 55

Chapter 54

Ginny and Harry have a Boy

Just as dinner was ending Arthur Weasley fell through the doors of the Great Hall and announced that Ginny had the baby. Soon the room mates, rest of the Weasley's and most the professors were on their way to the Hospital ward.

Dumbledore and Minerva stepped out of the room just as the group arrived. They sent in the Weasley's which included Hermione and Draco since Hermione was considered a Weasley by the family. Ginny looked so beautiful, she had an angelic smile on her face and was holding a little boy with black hair and green eyes like his dad but his mom's nose and mouth.

Hermione fell in love with her nephew the second she set eyes on him. "Oh Ginny he's so beautiful! What did you name him and how much did he weight?"

Ginny smiled, "His name is Albus Severus and he weight in at 7 lbs 7 ½ oz and is 20 inches long." (Sorry folks I'm from the US and don't do English Conversion)

Everyone sighed when Ginny finished, Severus who walked in just as Ginny said the baby's name was staring with his mouth hanging open. Harry picked up Albus from Ginny's arms and walked over to Severus. "Sir would you like to hold your name sake?"

Severus just stared at the baby with huge big eyes, and then slowly put his arms out to take the baby. Everyone in the room stared in wonder when they saw the complete love in Snapes eyes. Everyone was just a little awed at how much love they saw coming from the Professor.

A few minutes later the group heard what sounded like a banshee coming closer, just as they began to wonder what was making all the Katie and Angline came in with 4 squalling babies. Fred and George took one look and their wives and knew they were in big trouble. They quickly ran over to their wives and took the twins out of each of their arms.

Kate started and Angline took over; you both promised you would be back as soon as graduation was over; you have left us all day with 4 babies!

George then started, Ginny went in labor and we just, then Fred chimed in, we couldn't leave with Ginny in labor.

Kate looked like she was going to explode, there is such a thing as a floo how do you think we got here. You could have flood home and got us so that you could help.

The two girls went over and gave Ginny and Harry a hug and kiss and ignored their husbands and their squalling infants.

Draco and Hermione looked at the two girls and then at the babies. Finally they nodded to each other each took a child from Fred and George, Hermione grabbed a baby bag out of Fred's hand and they walked out of the room. George looked after them for a few minutes and grabbed Fred to make him follow them.

Hermione went out to one of the beds and changed the babies and then walked down to where the dance was starting. Fred and George each did the same with the twin they were holding. Once they got to the Great Hall they all sat at a table and fed the twins a bottle while they watched the dancing.

Fred finally looked up, "Thanks Mione I don't know if we could have handled all four of them by ourselves." George nodded.

Hermione smiled at the two boys who were older brothers to her. "It's ok we need practice with twins any way. And I really think you guys are going to have to suck up big time to your wives for the next few months."

Draco and Hermione started laughing when they looked at Fred and George, they had realized just how much trouble they were in. Hermione handed the twin she was holding back to his father and Draco did the same with his.

Draco then took Hermione in his arms and led her onto the dance floor. Draco hugged Hermione as close as he could with their special bundle between them.

"I love you Hermione," Draco whispered to her.

"And I love you."

"Are you ready to leave school tomorrow? I feel like this school is a big piece of my life. I'm not sure how I feel about walking out tomorrow."

Hermione looked at her husband, and realized that he was going to miss the school as much as she was. "I'll never be ready to leave here; this has been home since I was 11 years old. This is where I learned about magic, and where I learned so much about my self. This is where I found my magic family and where I left my childhood."

Draco turned Hermione around so that he could hold her closer to him with her back against his front and wrapped his arms around her and their children. Then he laid his chin on top of her head and thought about how much he loved her.

"We will never lose our love of Hogwarts Mione but we also have our own life to start now. And we will make new memories in the years to come. Then we will watch our children enter these halls and love this place as much as we do."


	55. Chapter 56

The next morning saw the apartment mates telling Ginny and Harry goodbye

The next morning saw the apartment mates telling Ginny and Harry goodbye. Ginny and Harry would be returning to the Burrow in a couple of days she was still too tired to head home.

Draco and Hermione had packed all of their stuff and shrunk it down before going for a last visit with Harry and Ginny.

As they were walking out of the hospital ward Hermione looked back and felt so sad. "Oh I don't know what's wrong with me, I feel so sad; almost like I've lost my best friend."

Draco pulled Hermione closer to his side, "Mione it's a combination of hormones, the fact that you're leaving Hogwarts for the last time and probably a little bit of exhaustion."

"I'm sure your right, but it doesn't make it any easier to deal with," she sighed.

Soon the couple was in a carriage heading to Hogsmeade and to the Hogwarts Express. The apartment mates loaded on to the train did their usual _**Engorgio **_**charm on their carriage so that they would all fit and settle in for the train trip home.** **The couples chatted for a while, Ron and Lavender were talking about where they were going to erect their house on the property, while Blaise was talking to Draco about the job he had offered Blaise.** **Luna had been watching Hermione for a while and finally she moved Hermione away from the window so she could sit next to her. "Hermione you look so sad are you ok?"** "**I'm fine Luna just a little tired and thinking about how life will change now that we won't be going back to Hogwarts."** "**Yes, it will but we still have all of our friends we will just find new places to meet and be together. And since Neville and Hannah will be living at Hogwarts who know we may spend more time their then we think."** **Hermione grinned at Luna, "You are right we may be spending more time together at Hogwarts, it will be strange to hear Neville be called Professor."** **Luna started giggling and soon was holding her side laughing so hard she couldn't stop. Everyone watched Luna for a few minutes and then they caught her glee and started laughing almost as hard.** **Luna moved back over to her original seat and Hermione laid her head on Draco's shoulder. Just as she dropped off to sleep Draco kissed the top of her head and said, "I Love you."** **Hermione smiled as she fell asleep, and had dreams of what life would turn out to be.** **Just before they arrived at Kings Cross, Draco woke Hermione up and got her moving. They didn't expect to have Cissy meet them at the station but as they walked off the train Cissy enveloped both of them in a hug.** "**Mother what are you doing here, we just expected the car."** "**I've missed the two of you so much I decided to meet you here, I thought you might want some company on the ride home."** "**Cissy we love having your company thank you for coming, "Hermione smiled as she hugged her.** **The couples quickly said goodbye and headed to their respective homes. Draco and Hermione visited with Cissy on the way to the Manor. Once they reached the manor, Draco excused them and they went to their suite.** **Draco looked at Hermione and realized that she was very uptight about something. "Gorgeous are you ok, what's bothering you?"** "**I don't know Draco I guess I'm just tired like you said but I feel so uptight and I just want to cry one minute and scream the next."** "**Is it the Manor? I know you have a lot of bad memories of this place. If it is we can live some place else we don't have to live here."** "**No I don't think it's the Manor I've lived here off and on since we were engaged, I've got over the feeling I had the first time I came. This is our home and I love our suite."** "**Why don't we go have lunch and then go shopping for the babies, we can pick out our cribs and what we want to do with the nursery this afternoon. We can even go to muggle London and look at the baby stores there."** **Hermione grinned at her husband, "Are you trying to bribe me dear husband?"** "**Did it work?"** **Hermione smirked at Draco, "Oh I think so and you might just get lucky tonight for being such a wonderful husband."** **The couple went down to lunch, Draco told his mom that they were going to go baby shopping. Cissy had hoped to go with them but realized that the couple needed time to themselves so she encouraged them and went to her room after lunch.** **The couple began their shopping in Diagon Alley but didn't find the cribs they wanted there so soon they headed into muggle London. There first stop was a large baby store where they found the perfect cribs they were sleigh bed style and beautiful oak finish, they found a changing table and a couple of dressers as well. Once they got out of the store they quickly shrunk everything down and Draco put it in his pocket. They then apparated home.**


	56. Chapter 57

Chapter 56

Babies.

Hermione and Draco had been home a week and had settled into a routine very quickly. Hermione and Draco had breakfast with Cissy in the morning. After Draco left for work Cissy and Hermione had what Hermione had started calling her lessons. Every morning after breakfast until after lunch Cissy explained to Hermione about Wizard Etiquette. The more Hermione learned the more she knew that the problems that all of them had had the first couple of years at Hogwarts wouldn't have happened if they had understood wizarding etiquette.

The more Hermione thought about it the more she felt like she needed to share what she was learning. So like the person she was she owled Professor McGonagall. The professor owled Hermione back with the very same owl and asked to meet with Hermione. So they decided that the Professor would visit a week from Monday.

The following week Hermione and Cissy continued to work in the morning and in the afternoon Hermione put the notes she took into a form that could be used to show the Professor. On Saturday Draco and Hermione had worked on getting everything set up for the nursery. By that evening Hermione was really tired so instead of dressing for dinner Hermione and Draco had dinner in their suite. And by 10 she was in bed and asleep.

Sunday found Hermione feeling rested and antsy. She would read for ½ hour or so and then find she couldn't concentrate, then she would work on the notes for the Professor, a few minutes alter she would work on something else. By lunch time Cissy and Draco were both getting worried about Hermione; she was always able to lose herself in a book and today she couldn't sit still.

Finally after lunch Draco talked her into taking a walk in the garden. When they came back from their walk Hermione seemed to be able to settle down and read and napped the afternoon away. After dinner that evening Hermione went over her notes for the Professor one more time and then excused herself to go to bed.

Draco excused himself from him mother at around 10:00 and headed to bed himself. When he got to their room he found Hermione asleep with a book lying beside her. Draco smiled gathered up the book and went to bed.

Two hours later Hermione woke up and thought she needed to go to the loo which wasn't anything unusual for her. She got up took two steps and felt a cramp go around from her back to her front. She quietly flicked her wand to give her a little light and went to the loo and then a shower. By the time she finished her shower she realized that she was having cramping in her back but nothing bad. So she decided to curl up in her favorite chair from Hogwarts and read for a little bit. She knew after seeing Ginny and the other Weasley's that she would probably be in for a long labor and the healer had told her at her last appointment that the babies would be fine even if she did go in to labor now. Hermione sat rubbing her twins through her stomach and thought to herself._ I really can't believe that I'm in labor. I'm just 7 ½ months but the healer promised me that the babies would fine. They did the spell that helps early babies not have problems. So I know they will be fine but it's still scary sitting here. But, I refuse to wake Draco up! He has to work tomorrow and he couldn't do anything. Shoot I don't even hurt but once in a while and it's not even as bad as the cramps I used to have. No I'm going to sit here and read and forget about everything till I get sleepy again._

Hermione sat and read for about an hour when she had a contraction that went around her stomach again. Unfortunately she had been getting sleepy but that woke her back up. She decided again that it wasn't that bad and she talked herself into thinking she wasn't in labor with it being over an hour. She was just tired for doing all the work on Saturday. She went back to reading her book; about 45 minutes later just as she was drifting off to sleep in the chair she had another cramp go around her stomach but this one hurt. It hurt bad enough that she gasped just slightly.

Hermione still debated about waking Draco and once again decided not to. Less then ½ an hour later she had another of those cramps and decided that she was in labor. She decided she would watch the time and see when she had another contraction. The next one came at 28 minutes after her last, and Hermione being the person she is decided she would watch the clock again. Once again at 28 minutes she felt another but an even more painful contraction start in her back and work its way around to the front. This one was so strong that she gasped loud enough that it woke Draco.

"Mione? What's wrong what are you doing up?"

"Draco I think I'm in labor, I've had two contractions that are 28 minutes apart, and I've got constant pressure in my back."

Draco gathered up the bag that Hermione had packed on Thursday after her last appointment and he flooed the healer. Then he called one of their house elfs to make sure that someone would tell his mother; then he flooed Hermione to St. Mungo's and their private room.

Hermione had been in labor for 10 hours when she finally felt the sudden urge to push. When she told her healer this, she was checked and found ready to push. Draco had been sitting beside her trying to keep her comfortable for the last several hours. The medi witch had Draco sit behind Hermione to help her sit up and get more pressure in her pushes. Hermione could think of nothing but get these kids out of me. Finally after 2 hours of pushing the last twin their little boy came sliding into the doctor's hands.

Draco laid Hermione back against her bed and reached down and kissed her. Then he walked over and looked at his two beautiful little babies. He slowly leaned down and kissed his beautiful wife, "Thank you Hermione they are beautiful and so are you! Have you thought any more about names?"

"Not really I don't want to name our son after your father, and I know you don't want to either; but I would like to have my fathers name in his name or maybe Granger as his middle name; other then that I really don't care."

"I guess we have time we don't have to name them right this minute; I agree not my dad's name. Try to rest my love, we will talk about this later," Draco took his two children and took them out to show the friends and family waiting outside.

Hermione woke up several hours later to Draco sleeping in the chair beside her bed with his hand lying in the bassinet between the two sleeping babies. Unfortunately she wasn't as quiet as she thought she was and Draco woke up. Hermione told him she needed to use the loo so he helped her up. Just as she walked into the loo both twins woke up with an amazing set of lungs.

When Hermione returned from the loo the Medi-witch came in and helped Hermione and Draco with changing their nappies and also fixing their bottles; neither of them had ever held babies as small as their twins were. There little girl was 5lbs 8 oz and their little boy was 6 lbs even. Soon Hermione and Draco were holding their beautiful little ones giving them their first bottles.


	57. Chapter 58

Chapter 57

Twins

Two months had passed and Draco and Hermione were enjoying watching their twins lay on a blanket on the sitting room floor.

Their little boy Bran Granger Malfoy had his mother's brown hair and chocolate eyes, but his hair was as straight as his dad's and he had his father's mouth, chin and nose. His name meant Raven. And their little girl Amaterasu Diana Malfoy had her father's silver blonde hair that lay in ringlets on her head; she also had her father's silver eyes. While looking at her you could see that she had her mother's nose, mouth and chin. Amatersau meant Shining over heaven and she surely did shine for her parents.

Both children had a lot of their parents in them. Amatersau had her mother's temperament; she watched everything and was already advanced for her tender age of 2 months just that day she had managed to bring her stuffed dragon to herself. While Bran was very much his father's child; he was determined and at times demanding. The amazing thing about Bran that no matter how demanding he was being if Hermione told him he needed to be patient that she needed to finish doing something for his sister, he immediately quieted and waited. Now he wouldn't do this for anyone else but when Hermione told him to be patient he was!

Draco and Hermione had just settled down for a cup of tea and a light snack before getting ready to leave for the afternoon. All of their apartment mates had now had their children; so it was decided they all needed to get together. Harry and Ginny had decided to hold the party at Grimwald place; they wanted everyone to bring their children with them. It was to be a chance for them all to catch up and see how their lives had changed since the end of the school year.

The party started at 6:00 then they were going to visit and have a late dinner at 8:00. Hopefully all of the babies would be down for the night or at least for a nap so they could enjoy dinner in piece.

Hermione finished her tea and got up to finish packing the diaper bag and to make sure she had everything she needed to keep the children happy for the evening. She was looking forward to seeing some of the apartment mates but really dreading Lavender and Ron, she had ran into Lavender in Diagon alley a week ago and all she could talk about is my little Arthur is doing this and he's doing that.

Hermione truly didn't mind talking about the children, but she wanted adult conversation, she had been working with Minerva since the twins were born setting up the etiquette class for the students at Hogwarts. She had also been working on some books to help parents of magical children.

Draco was looking forward to talking to Harry, Blaise and Neville; Blaise had decided to work on his families vineyards in France for a year. So they hadn't seen each other since school let out. And Harry had been so busy with Auror training that he was coming home and crashing at night and hadn't seen any of his friends. And of course Neville had been at Hogwarts, so Draco hadn't had a chance to visit with him.

Hermione came back out of the children's nursery and kissed Draco. "Well come on husband mine, we are supposed to be at Harry and Ginny's in just a few minutes. Which of are darling, beautiful, brilliant children do you want to carry?"

"Well I think I will carry my amazing son if it's all the same for you? Do you have their travel crib?"

"Yes it's shrunk and in the bag."

"Well what are you waiting my beautiful lady let us go see our friends."

As they stepped out of the floo at Harry and Ginny's the couple was laughing at them selves. Harry and Ginny meet them as they stepped out and asked them what they were laughing about.

Draco smiled at Harry and Ginny, "My wife is a complete nut but I wouldn't trade her for all the sane women in the world."

Harry started laughing, "Are you telling me that you just discovered this about Hermione? We have known this since her first year."

Hermione acted like she was going to smack Harry and then pulled him into a hug. "I love you to!"

With in just minutes Neville and Hannah with their little boy came through the floo, shortly after that Luna and Blaise and coming in about an hour late came Ron and Lavender.

Hermione had sat up the portable crib for their twins and had laid them in it with their toys so they could talk to each other and play. Ginny and Harry's little boy was sitting by Ginny's feet playing with a ball and the other children were being held or in cribs. Kretcher the Potter's little house elf was bringing in trays of snacks and drinks while the couples caught up with each other.

Hermione was talking to Ginny, Luna and Hannah telling them about the new class in etiquette that was going to be happening at Hogwarts. And Hannah was telling them what all Minerva had said about it and how happy everyone was about the new program. Lavender was listening to all of them and sneering just a little. Hermione couldn't figure out what was going on with her.

Hermione went with Ginny down to the kitchen to check on how dinner was getting along. "Ginny? What's with Lavender she seems mad at the world?"

"I don't know she's been acting mad for weeks and I get so tired of hearing Arthur is doing this and Arthur is doing that. He's no further along then your twins probably not as far along. And if she doesn't stop talking about when she's going to get pregnant again and asking me when I am I'm going to strangle her."

"Oh Ginny, I'm sorry I thought it was just me that didn't want to hear about Arthur. I'm sorry? I was a little rude to her in Diagon Alley the other day. I was there getting stuff for Draco and she was telling me that I should bring the kids with me I should leave them with elves to watch! So I let her have it."

"Hey you're my sister she's just my sister in law, you don't have to apologize to me."

Hermione let lose a big laugh, "Ginny you are terrible! But, I'm glad you still feel that way. When are you going to come over and spend the day with the twins and me?"

The girls went back to the living room to let everyone know that dinner was ready. Soon the couples were all having a great meal. Harry Draco and Blaise and Neville, soon found they had more and more in common. Ron was in a kind of nasty mood but eventually started enjoying himself. Lavender continued to pout all evening and by 10 was telling Ron that they had to get home. She just kept pushing till finally Ron gave in and headed home.

The other 4 couples continued to visit and finally broke up and headed home after midnight.

Ok guys this is starting to wind down I think I have 2 or 3 more chapter. I am having a little bit of trouble with the story now I know where I want it to go but it seems to be having a life of it's own.

Thank you to all of my reviewers and for all the kind words!


	58. Chapter 59

Chapter 58

Sunday Afternoons

Now that the kids were all married Molly insisted that every Sunday all of the family had to come to dinner. The family had grown so big that it was amazing. There was Hermione, Draco, Cissy and the twins, Neville, Hannah and their child, Neville's grandmother, Andromeda, Teddy all of the Weasley's and their assorted families. And many weeks the strangest of all was one Snarky Professor named Severus Snape.

As with all Weasley get together there had to be a Quidditch match. Most afternoons after the big lunch you could find an enormous Quidditch game going on. Usually they had teams double the normal size.

But, what were really unusual were the other groups you found through out the Burrow grounds. Most weekends you would find Molly, Cissy, Andromeda and Neville's grandmother in the kitchen either cooking or cleaning up. Now this might not see strange to most people but remember that Cissy had lived most of her life as a pampered wife. But, she came to love the time with her friends and sister more then any she could remember. She knew that all she had to do was floo any of her amazing friends and they would be there. It was the first time in her life she could ever remember having true friends.

The one group that would have surprised everyone and especially his students was the group of Hermione, Neville and Severus. These three had become close friends; they would talk for hours about potions and plants. The thing that would have shocked Severus's students to no end would be the sight of him holding and helping care for Hermione's twins.

Severus had come to love the Bran and Amaterasu, since he knew he would never marry they had become his grandchildren. He loved them more then he ever thought it was possible to love anyone. He would lay down if life for them and treasured each time he got to be near them.

This particular afternoon the twins had just turned 5 months old; Hermione was extremely tired and was leaning back against the tree cat napping knowing that Severus would watch the children and make sure they didn't stray to far. Both twins were now crawling every where and extremely curious. Neville had his little one cradled in his arms almost asleep when Severus jumped up and ran to grab Bran; both of Hermione's twins had already discovered their magic and Bran had decided he wanted up in the tree.

Severus shuttered and then muttered as he sat down with Bran on his lap. "I can't believe these two, I knew they would be powerful with Hermione as their mother but this is just a little too much."

Neville had to agree this had been the 4th time that Severus had to jump up to rescue one or the other of the two twins from doing something dangerous. Neville looked over where Hermione had slide down and fell asleep beside the tree. "It's no wonder she's exhausted, those two would cause anyone to be wore out."

Draco flew down just as they were talking and saw Hermione asleep. "She's exhausted again, isn't she? Did she tell you our news?"

Neville and Severus looked up at Draco, "No what news?"

"We are expecting again, we really didn't plan on having another child so fast but we are. She went to the healer yesterday. So the twins will be about 14 months old when the new child is born."

Severus was angry with Draco, "How could you do this to her, she is exhausted and these two are a handful."

"Severus I said we didn't plan for this to happen it's that damn fertility spell that is still in effect. We did the charms they just weren't strong enough. I would never subject Hermione to this again if I could have helped it. I know it's too soon."

Severus still wasn't happy he had come to feel that Hermione was his own child even if she was an adult. She was everything that he would have wanted in his own child she was smart, curious and caring. "I am sure you didn't plan but it doesn't make me feel any better to know that she is so exhausted. After this child is born I will brew her potions so that this doesn't happen again."

Draco looked at his godfather and then nodded, "I am sure that would be for the best, but in the mean time we are expecting another child and I hope that you can be happy for us."

"Of course I am I love these two as if they were my own grandchildren you know that."

"I know, and we are happy that you are a part of our family. Here let me take Bran and I'll take him for a ride first and then I'll take Ama for a ride."

Shortly after Draco left with Bran, Hermione stretched and woke up. "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to drop off, I'm just so tired."

Neville and Severus smiled. Severus then told her, "Draco just told us the news, it's no wonder you are exhausted; trying to keep up with Barn and Ama and all their antics."

Hermione smiled, "I know I should be upset that we are expecting again but I love Draco and the twins and I have plenty of room in my heart for another."


	59. Chapter 60

Chapter 59

Triplets

By the time Hermione was 4 months along she looked like she was full term and beginning to worry; at that time the healer told her she was expecting twins again.. At her five month appointment the healer told her that she was expecting triplets. Draco had gone to this appointment with her and she thought she was going to have to catch Draco when the healer let them know.

Hermione and Draco went home after her 5 month appointment without saying a word to each other. Neither one could believe that they had a set of twins and now were expecting a set of triplets.

Finally when they got back to the manor Hermione couldn't hold it any longer. "Draco what are we going to do we only wanted the twins and we are going to have 5 children in a few short months! The twins are barely one! I don't' know if I can do this even with yours, your mothers and the elves help."

Draco drug Hermione into his arms, "Hermione I'm sure you can handle this! You are strong loving woman and you will do wonderfully. We just have a lot to do to get ready for the fact that we will be having three more children join our household."

Hermione knew she could manage she just needed to get her head around the fact that she had three more children coming. Hermione decided to have a day with Ginny so sent an owl to Ginny and Harry's house.

The girls decided that a Saturday would be the best time; since the guys were still good friends they decided to have a night with friends. Hermione and Ginny would go shopping together early on Saturday and Harry and Draco would play Quidditch. Then that evening they would spend the time together.

Ginny and Hermione meet at Diagon Alley early on Saturday morning; Ginny had just found out she was pregnant again and she shared that with Hermione as soon as they meet. Hermione was thrilled for her friend; Ginny had been trying for a couple of months. "Well then I guess a trip to the baby store is in need, especially since I am having triplets this time!"

Ginny started squealing as soon as Hermione told her. "Triplets? Really you are having 3 this time. Oh I so hope Harry and I have twins this time."

Hermione and Ginny spent the entire day shopping and taking frequent breaks, they spent more time resting then actually shopping but had a wonderful time any way. Both of them put a dent in their husband's vaults, they both bought a few new robes as well as some baby clothes and some simple items for their partners.

That evening the friends spent the time talking about their hopes and dreams and talking about their friends. Around midnight the Malfoy's returned home so that they would be rested for the Weasly's normal Sunday meeting.

Sunday the Malfoy's flooed into the Burrow and enjoyed their early morning as always; they had decided that they would tell their family about the triplet's at dinner that day. So as they all sat down in the enlarged kitchen Draco rose to his feet and asked for everyone's attention. "Hermione and I have an announcement for our family; we wanted you to all be the first to know that we are expecting triplets this time."

The silence was stunning for a few minutes and then all hell broke out. Everyone started talking at once; finally Severus was heard above all others. "Hermione, how are you doing? Are you ok and is there anything we can do for you?"

Hermione looked to Severus who she had come to love as a father. "No Severus I'm very well, a little surprised that I'll have five children in a few short months. But, otherwise I'm perfectly ok."

"That is well, I know that you have 2 very active children at home if you should need anything please let one of us know."

Everyone settled down and enjoyed their dinner and continued to chat about the triplets and also about the other pregnancies. By the end of the dinner everyone was full and happy, except for one rather snarky professor that was worried about the child that he thought of as a daughter.

While the guys and a few of the girls headed to play Quidditch and the older members of the family either picked up the kitchen or retired to have drinks. Hermione, Neville, Hannah and Severus retired to the porch and conjured a fire to keep them warm.

"Hermione I am truly worried about you and the fact that you are expecting triplets. I'm sure you are very happy but I love you like a daughter and like any father it concerns me. Are you truly ok and what does the healer think," Severus asked.

"I truly am fine Severus and I love you like a father too, as my children think of you as their grandfather. The healer thinks I'll have the triplets early, so I'm to spend as much time in bed and with my feet up as possible. Then when I get to my 7th month they will again give me the potion to make sure the babies can live ok if they are born early."

Neville and Hannah felt like they were in the middle of a family conversation that they shouldn't have been in the middle of. Hermione smiled at the two of them, "its ok guys how is school going?"

The four of them chatted for a little while longer and then Draco came out to see if Hermione was ready to go home.


	60. Chapter 61

Thank you so much to my reviewers! You are what keep me writing. Thank you to all of you! And a special thanks to those of you that continually review!

Chapter 60

Naming the Triplets

The following months were uneventful. Hermione's pregnancy went fine, at 7 months the healers did the charm and the potion that would help the twins lungs develop so that if they came early they would be ok. At 8 months Hermione woke up one morning with cramping.

Hermione decided that she had plenty of time to let Draco know that she was in labor, so she headed to the shower. Just as she was finishing her shower her water broke and she went from slight cramping to a major contraction all at once. Once she was able to get her breath back she steped out of the shower and tried to dress but by the time she was dry she was having yet another contraction. Knowing she was in trouble she called for her personal elf Toney. "Toney I'm in labor please get Cissy and Draco immediately!"

While Toney was getting Draco and Cissy she managed to get a robe on and move back into the bedroom. Her contractions were getting closer and closer and harder and harder all the time. Draco was the first to arrive apparating into the room. He grabbed Hermione into his arms and grabbed a handful of floo powder; just as Cissy and Toney apparated into the room. Toney took one look at her mistress and grabbed Draco and Hermione's hand and apparated them to St. Mungo's.

Draco carried Hermione into their private room while the healers followed them. By the time they got to the room Hermione needed to push.

With in an hour of arriving at the hospital Hermione, Draco and Cissy were holding the triplets; a set of identical twin boys and a beautiful little girl with Brown hair and hazel eyes.

Hermione was amazed that less then 2 hours she had delivered the three babies. The twin boys were 5lbs 5 oz's each and the little girl was 6 lbs even; now they just had to come up with names for their new children.

Just as Hermione was beginning to drift off the door slammed open and the extended family came in. First to come was the Weasley brood, Ginny was so excited to see the 3 new babies and molly was in tears. As they were getting ready to leave Severus came in, he was frantic when he walked in the door but seeing that Hermione was ok his worried face eased. "Hermione you are ok and the children they are well?"

Draco laughed at his godfather; there was no doubt that Hermione was the child that he had never had. "Godfather, Hermione and the children are fine take a deep breath and great your new grandchildren."

Hermione smiled at Severus, I truly am fine and it only took 2 hours to get our babies into this world."

The Weasley and Potter's said their good byes and left the family alone to visit with each other. Hermione visited for a little bit and then finally could no longer keep her eyes open she dropped off to a well deserved rest.

By the next morning Hermione was more then ready to return home to her own bed and her children. But, the healer insisted she spend one more day at St. Mungo's. She demanded that Draco bring her Bran and Ama to see her and their new siblings. By 10 in the morning Hermione was sitting up in her bed cuddling her older children as they helped their daddy hold their new brothers and sister.

Ama was looking at her new sister, "Mama what is my new sister's name?"

"Well we haven't decided on a name yet for your sister or your new brothers."

"I want to call her dolly!"

Draco laughed, "Ama we can't call her Dolly, but we will find the perfect name for her and you can help us pick it."

Bran then got mad, "Why does Ama get to pick and I don't?"

"You will both get to help us name your brothers and sister. But, your father and I will get a group of names together for you to choose from."

Later that evening Draco and Hermione started picking names. There favorite for a girl was Bronwyn Brooke; since they liked that name so much they thought they would let the older children pick from the two of them and then combine the name that way they had the perfect name.

The boys names were much harder to decide on. They finally decided on 4 names Sinclair, Logen, Toran and Farlin They decided which ever 2 names the other children didn't pick they would use for the middle name.

The next day when they got home with the new children, Hermione, Draco, Cissy and Severus sat down in the sitting room with Bran and Ama and gave them their choices.

Hermione started with the children, "We have 4 names for you to think about for your new brothers names the first name is Sinclair, then Logen, Toran and Farlin You each get to choose a name for one of your brothers."

Cissy was holding one of their brother's and Severus the other; Ama went over to stand beside her grandmother and Bran went to stand by his Grandfather. Bran started first, "I want this brother to be called Sinclair."

Ama looked at the brother that Cissy was holding, "And I want to call this brother Farlin."

Hermione looked at her two children not believing how grown up they were for not being 2 yet. "Ok then we have Sinclair Logen Malfoy and Farlin Toran Malfoy, Do you both approve of those names?"

Both kids grinned, Hermione tried again, "We have two names for your sister Bronwyn and Brooke. How would the two of you feel if we named her Bronwyn Brooke Malfoy?"

Both children were thrilled with the names as were the adults.

Severus looked around at his family, "You know Hogwarts will never survive with your triplets and Potter's twins all starting at the same time."

Cissy and the others laughed at the look on Severus's face, "Oh Severus if you could see your face and what you don't know is that both Fred and George's wives are pregnant again." Draco just loved telling Severus this information.

Severus just shook his head and moaned.


	61. Chapter 62

Epilogue

Guys I know this story had a lot further it could go but to be honest it's not coming to me! I've had the epilogue wrote for months so this is it! I'm sorry I am writing another story that I will post all at once.

Epilogue

Five years later Hermione is taking a look back. The marriage law was repealed last year and the fertility spell and laws were withdrew the year before that. Most of her friends were still married and enjoying their lives. The only couple having any trouble at all was Ron and Lavender. Ginny and Harry are doing wonderful they have 5 children which includes 2 sets of twins. Fred and George both have 4 each and then she looked around at her own brood listening to the 5 year old twins, read while resting her hand on the mound of her stomach. She looks to the other side of the table to make sure the triplets 2 boys and a little girl are doing their letters and that the twin girls are working on their coloring. Hermione thinks to herself, I can't believe the twins are 5, the triplets are 3 1/2 and the girls the other set of twins are 1 ½ and this little boy will be a single. It's so hard to believe that this time it will be just one wanting to get up in the middle of the night; I really don't know if I will know what to do with just one. She sighs quietly and pays more attention to her son's reading as she feels eyes on her.

Looking up, "Severus?"

"Good morning."

Soon the clamoring of the children screaming at their Grandpa Severus dies down. Hermione looks at her friend.

"What do I owe this wonderful surprise to?"

"I was asked to bring a letter to you from Minerva."

"Why didn't she owl it?"

"Maybe you should read it , and it will answer your questions," Serverus grins. Hermione couldn't help but smile at Serverus grinning.

"Let me get this brood settled and we will go to my sitting room. Danky, Hermione called. Please take your master and mistress to the garden so that they can play on their brooms."

"Oh of course, come please we will play with your brooms," Danky hustled the children out.

"Trentor, Hermione called and once again a house elf popped in. Please take your charges out to play." Before she could call for the last house elf she was there taking her charges to play.

"Come Severus lets go have tea and have a more comfortable seat."

As Hermione tries to rise out of the small chair, Serverus offers a hand. "And how is this grandchild of mine doing?"

"He is doing well, he should make his appearance in the next 2 to 3 weeks. I honestly don't know if I will know how to care for a single child after the brood I'm used to." Hermione smiles softly as she leads Serverus to her sitting room.

Hermione pours Severus his tea and sits to read her letter as Servus watches on. "She is asking me to apprentice under her this coming school year and take over Transfiguration next year."

"Yes, I thought that might be what she was asking, no one would do for that post but her little cub I'm sure."

Hermione, smiles; I love Minerva like a mother but some how I don't see Draco wanting to live in the castle. I would love to do this I miss the company of others and the knowledge that comes unbidden at Hogwarts."

"May I speak bluntly?"

"Of course you don't need to ask."

"Why don't you talk to Draco just as you did to me? I'm sure if he knew your hearts desire he would agree with no second thought."

"But his business is all here in London, and the school is in Scotland."

"What of it he can apperate or floo in when he needs to? And there is nothing that makes him keep his business here he could move it to Scotland just as easy."

"Do you think it's possible," Hermione's eyes light with the thought of moving to the castle.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few weeks later the Malfoy's with their newest child move into their quarters at the castle.

This finishes my story. I hope you have enjoyed it. I know there was problem with my getting stuff up in the correct order and I know it has problems with spelling and other problems.

But, I do appreciate all of those that have reviewed and gave me encouragement. Much love and thanks to all of you.


End file.
